United We Stand
by Magic Shadow Dragon
Summary: The time has come. The Mutant Registration Act is voted on. Also, some romance for Kurt and Todd. What will hapen now? Sequel to The Road to Happiness
1. Evaluation

Well, I really wasn't expecting the demands for a sequel so soon. I'll try to put something together, but I can't promise it will be good. For the first couple of chapters, I think I'm just going to do some catching up. This happens before, during, and after Lance comes to the X-men. I'll try to keep it close to the storyline as I can without taking away my parts in it.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````  
  
After the plane landed and their stuff was unloaded, Tabitha and Kellie wanted the grand tour. Unfortunately, it was 12:30 in the morning. Daniel told them that the tour would be given the next day, and everyone had to practically drag them upstairs to their room. They both lay there thinking and talking of the past, and what the future might hold. They were quickly "asked" to shut up with some banging on the walls from both sides. The lights went out and sleep came to all, except one who sat in his wheel chair at the computer, searching..  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````  
  
Daniel was still in a world of blackness when he heard a faint voice, "Daaaanny."  
  
He emerged into a state of half-consciousness and his eyelids opened partly. "Huh?"  
  
He was greeted by the sights and sounds of someone giggling in the background, while two hands were cupped together in front of his face. Daniel groaned, still not comprehending the impending wake up call.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!" yelled Kellie as a blinding flash emenated from her hands.  
  
Daniel shouted in a mixture of surprise, pain, and protest, "WHATTHEAAAAAAAAHRGGH!"  
  
Kellie and Tabitha raced downstairs laughing as the still blind form of Daniel came stumbling out of his room. They slid down the stair rails, while Daniel tripped and rolled down. "COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!!!"  
  
They went outside and Daniel was following them blindly when he vaguely realized that he was wearing only a pair of shorts. Outside it was raining, and it was a cold rain indeed. Kellie hid the two of them with her powers while they stood behind the door as he went, still stumbling, out into the frigid rain. A shout of surprise, shock, and pain cried out again as he slipped on the slick grass and fell in the mud. Tab and Kellie were already inside eating breakfast calmly, or as calmly as they could manage. Everyone else, including Storm and Logan, were laughing. After he recovered some of his senses, he used a brief flare of thermal heat to dry himself off, then rushed inside.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
Kellie responded, barely able to speak from giggling so hard, "You know Daniel, if you wanted to take a shower, soap works better than mud. Also, you usually don't take one with your shorts on."  
  
Daniel glanced down at his muddy, damp, half-clothed form and rushed upstairs to change. He came downstairs to find that everyone had already sat down and were now eating their breakfast.  
  
"Getting up late today aren't ya Daniel?" Evan said.  
  
He ducked a small bolt of electricity as Daniel sat down for food. "Well, I see you two have wasted no time in seeing that your tour guide is up." He said.  
  
The only answers he received were giggles and laughs. He glanced at Kellie "I ask again, what was that?"  
  
Kellie smiled, "A highly concentrated flash of light. Not enough to do permanent damage of course, but a very effective means of getting lazy- asses out of bed in the morning."  
  
"That it is, if not a bit.painful. So how come you two have such good control over your powers anyway?"  
  
Tab answered "Oh, we've been practicing for a while. A few days after you left they just came out. It was pretty freaky at first, but everyone else thought that it was cool. Then the professor showed up and we asked if we could play that joke on you. We thought it was hilarious."  
  
"Who is the we?"  
  
Kellie, "Everyone who knew. Our parents, Mandi, Amanda, Ryan, Matt, Teresa, Jennifer, and so forth."  
  
"So that's why nobody else was surprised when you two started fighting."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"Well thanks for the wake up call, though next time you could just yell at me to wake up. Who turned off my alarm?"  
  
Tabitha, "We did. We asked when you usually got up, then I woke up and unplugged your clock and went back to bed for a while."  
  
Daniel calmly finished his food, "So you want the tour now or later."  
  
He had barely finished his sentence when they dragged him out of his chair. "Ok ok, calm down. You're gonna see it later anyway."  
  
He gave them the tour of the above ground levels. Then moved his way into the basement. They both found the electronics much more interesting than the hangar, which is why Daniel delayed there so much. "Don't you want to see the rest of the rooms?"  
  
Tabitha, "No! Show us all the cool stuff. The simulator and holographic stuff."  
  
Daniel groaned. He knew that they would want to see that first. "Fine fine. Jeez you two have gotten more hyper than before. And THAT is pretty damn hyper."  
  
He was rewarded with TWO kicks to the shins for that. He hobbled along, telling them what he knew of each room. They arrived at the Danger Room, and after describing it, they immediately wanted to try it. Daniel tried to get them to change their minds, but they just walked inside. The lights came on automatically, but since the countermeasures were not armed, the defenses did not start shooting. Daniel called the others and asked if they could come start one of the programs for them. He was getting the hang of it, but he didn't want to kill them on their first day. Logan and the others came down, the others coming mainly to watch.  
  
"What do you want to do kid?" Logan's voice rang.  
  
"Some easy, shoot and dodge type thing."  
  
Tabitha and Kellie seemed satisfied, but both asked if they could try the intermediate level. Logan agreed with them, after seeing them fight the Sentinels. The program started and the fight began.  
  
Laser cannons popped out on four sides of the room. Daniel mainly stayed out of their way, seeing what they could do. And from what he saw, it was apparent that he had underestimated them by far! Tabitha was firing balls of electricity and Kellie was disappearing and reappearing everywhere, her lasers cutting the cannons. A few energy blasts came his way, but he absorbed them with no trouble at all. Then a few hazards started popping out, spiked balls and floating laser cannons, but neither of them seemed to be having too much trouble. Walls popped up around Tabitha, trapping her inside, a pit opened up and the walls began to push her towards it. Daniel was about to help out when a wind picked up and Tabitha, to the surprise of everyone, floated out of the box, still blasting fire, electricity, and explosive energy at everything that came close. Kellie was easily avoiding the obstacles, mostly because Logan had neglected to program the heat sensors. Daniel tossed a few energy bolts at anything that came his way, but now Tabitha was swooping here and there, dodging the energy blasts. One of the snake tubes popped up and snagged her with a net, bringing her to the ground. It began to reel it in, but was cut in half by a shaft of light that was hovering in the air. Kellie reappeared, and in her hand was a shimmering wand of light.  
  
"What the.." said Tabitha, evidently a surprise for her as well.  
  
"Did you think you were the only one who had a few tricks?"  
  
They continued the fight, and Daniel glanced up to see impressed expressions on everyone, including Logan. Daniel decided that if they impressed him, then it was enough for this session. He waved his hand in a cutting motion, and Logan switched off the simulator.  
  
"Not bad half-pints."  
  
"Yeah, like, you two were great!"  
  
"Ja, you vere really kicking butt!"  
  
"Not bad at all, for a first time." Said Scott.  
  
Daniel laughed, "What's the matter Scott? Afraid they're gonna upstage you?"  
  
"..No, but aren't you?"  
  
"Sure, but give credit where credit is due." He smiled and high-fived Kellie, "You two did great."  
  
Tabitha just tossed her hair, "Of course, what were you expecting?"  
  
Daniel laughed and they went out. "Oh, I have some revenge to plot, so I will talk to you later," he said and dashed off.  
  
Tabitha called after him, "Like you can do better than that!"  
  
The two walked outside to watch the "friendly" game between the other "new" recruits. Berserker, as usual, was losing his cool because his team was losing. On his team was Magma, and Wolfsbane. On the other there was Sunspot, Iceman, and Jubilee. Berserker started to crackle with electricity and the Tabitha and Kellie moved a bit farther back from the field. They sat down and watched the inevitable show.  
  
"YOU ARE SO CHEATING!" yelled Berserker, and electricity bolts flashed out.  
  
The other students responded in kind, and while the hyperactive duo watched, the students were all laying out on the grass from some form of injuries or another.  
  
"They have really short tempers don't they Kell?"  
  
"Yep, far to hyper if you ask me."  
  
The two giggled and were about to walk away when a bucket of hot water splashed on them from above. They looked up only to have an ice-cold bucket dropped on them .The heat of the water from the first bucket made the icy one that much colder. The two yelped and ran around, trying to get out of the way in case of more buckets. They saw Daniel laughing on the roof, and Tabitha was up there before it crossed his mind about her flying ability. He was then suspended above the mansion about 4 stories above the roof.  
  
"You think it's FUNNY to ruin my hair?" she asked.  
  
"Do YOU think it's funny to blind someone and lead them out into an ice cold shower?"  
  
"Actually, I do."  
  
She carried him over the swimming pool and, after dropping to about 20 feet above the water, dropped him. He came up sluttering and paddled over to the side.  
  
"Girl, no sense of humor when jokes are played on them," he muttered.  
  
Tabitha was about to drop a bolt of electricity on him, but thought better of it, and threw a tornado spell that sent him back in. She flew back inside and changed out. There were no more joke incidents for the rest of the day.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````  
  
Well, here's the sequel, sorry if it's not as good the last story. Just tell me what I need to fix. Also, I need something for the plot. I NEED a villain. Do you want a) Magneto to come back, b) the FOH to start some trouble, c) evil mutants besides magneto. If you got some better ideas, my ears are open. Oh, sorry if the chap is a bit short, I used a lot for explanation. 


	2. Don't Mess With Me, I'll Mess With You

Well, sorry if everyone thinks that Kellie and Tab are all-powerful, that will soon be remedied. FWA HA HA!  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
As Daniel came downstairs for school he knocked on Kellie and Tabitha's room. "Ready to go you two?"  
  
"Just a second!"  
  
"Well, hurry up! You don't want to be late on the first day."  
  
He continued on downstairs as everyone was loading up for school. Tab and Kellie came downstairs and climbed inside the van. "Sorry it took so long, never been able to wear free dress to school. It took me a while to choose."  
  
Daniel groaned, "Crap, then there really is something to those uniforms-are- a-good-thing papers! Don't tell anyone at school that."  
  
They arrived at school and Daniel showed them to the office. The principal handed them their schedules and they went to find their first period class. They took their seats behind Rogue and tried to stay awake through another long, boring lecture on some of the most basic concepts English.  
  
"God I thought we were through with nouns and direct objects in 6th grade," whispered Tabitha.  
  
"Yeah, but at least this way we can catch a nap if we need it," replied Daniel.  
  
"Ah wouldn't advise it. He may be boring but he's quick to find someone sleeping."  
  
"Maybe I could set off the fire alarm."  
  
"No Tabitha. We can't use our powers in the public. Well, not in school anyway. And that includes flying!"  
  
"Ok ok, jeez Daniel. Such a stickler for education."  
  
"Is there a problem Ms. Spencer?"  
  
"Um, no?" Tabitha replied weakly.  
  
Kellie started giggling, "Is there a problem with you Ms." he paused, trying to pronounce Kellie's last name, "bwen ross troo?"  
  
Daniel almost started laughing right there and then. "It's Buenrostro," Kellie said a bit sharply.  
  
The teacher turned, "you inbred hick!" she added under her breath.  
  
They moved on to second period, where Daniel parted with Kellie and Tabitha. Kellie went to Chemistry with Kurt and Evan, and Tabitha to Physics. Daniel didn't see either of them until lunch. He said hi to Rahne as he sat down.  
  
"Top o' the morning to ye." (she's Scottish I think)  
  
"What do you think we're doing today?"  
  
"Joost a review fer the test on Wednesday."  
  
"Ah, that's good. I can do that at home. Right now I'm just going to space for awhile. Warn me if the teacher comes k?"  
  
"Sure, but don't get too lost. I don't want to have to hit ye too hard to get ye back."  
  
The period went by without incident, the review was an easy one, as did 4th period. At lunch he saw everyone already sitting down, except Tabitha who was still in the line next to Pietro. The Brotherhood didn't notice Tabitha and Kellie on the night of the fight, so he just thought it was another pretty transfer student. Tabitha was looking slightly annoyed, and Daniel hopped she wouldn't hurt Pietro too much. He sat down with the others as the two walked up.  
  
"C'mon, just give me your phone number," Pietro pleaded in his high, whiny voice.  
  
"Why don't you just leave me alone."  
  
"Because I am Pietro Maximoff! Hardly any girl can resist me!"  
  
"Well you might have to add me to the list of the ones who can! Leave me alone!"  
  
Scott started to get up, but Daniel stayed him. "I wanna see this."  
  
"Oui, Gambit has two dollars on the chere."  
  
"Yeah right! She may be good but that jerk is too fast. I'll take that bet," said Evan.  
  
"Evan betting on Pietro's side? Like, the world must be coming to an end."  
  
"Ja, now all ve have to do is kick back for ze Apocalypse."  
  
"What are you guys talking about," asked Kellie.  
  
"Evan and Pietro have a history. They're rivals," said Jean.  
  
"Ah! Put me down for Tabs."  
  
"What? That's crazy," exclaimed Evan.  
  
"Just watch," said Daniel.  
  
Meanwhile the argument was picking up, and the rest of the Brotherhood seemed to be gambling as well. Finally, it looked like Tabitha gave in.  
  
"I told you, yo! Nobody can stand that for long!" Toad's voice rang out.  
  
Tabitha took a piece of paper and as she turned to hand it to him, her hand shot out and slapped Pietro across the face as he was gloating over at his teammates. The loud smack rang across the room. Everyone turned to find Pietro, with a stunned expression on his face, while Tabitha calmly took her tray and sat down.  
  
"Wha..? OH! You're an X-geek! That explains it!" he stammered, trying to hold on to his dignity, "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."  
  
The fact was lost on the other teammates of the two groups who were all clutching their sides with laughter.  
  
"HAHAHA! Oh man, yo, that bitch just bitch-slapped you!"  
  
"Yeah Quickie! You still got a hand print on your face," said Boomer.  
  
Tabitha growled at the statement by Toad, but ignored it and continued eating. The laughter died down and conversation returned to normal.  
  
"Well, I see there's still some spark in you Tab."  
  
"Yeah, must be cause she's so far from Ryan!"  
  
"Shut up! He was so annoying. I thought I recognized him though."  
  
Scott turned on the authoritative leader voice, "They are the Brotherhood of Mutants. They're bad news, it's best if you just stay away from them."  
  
"Like, they're not THAT bad Scott."  
  
"Ja, they helped us out. You can't hold grudges forever."  
  
"I agree with Scott. Those guys are just trouble," said Jean.  
  
"Oh come on Jean, like, you're only mad because they ruined your soccer game."  
  
"No I'm not! They deserve whatever happens to them!"  
  
"Maybe that's what they think about us," said Kellie.  
  
Scott seemed confused, "But they're wrong. They're the ones causing trouble."  
  
"And maybe if you'd give them a chance instead of suspecting them of everything, they might stop being so bad."  
  
Scott grew angry, "NO! The professor is doing the right thing! They're the bad guys not us!"  
  
He got up and stormed off. "Think you touched a nerve there Kell."  
  
"Oh, if he can't listen to some more open-minded opinions then forget him. Anyway that tall ones kind of cute!"  
  
"HEY! Like, he's mine," kitty said, and then immediately covered her mouth.  
  
"Vell vell vell! Et looks like the truth is coming out!"  
  
"No.it's just, like, well, he was."  
  
"I think I sense some jealousy here," said Tab.  
  
"Oh well, that one's taken. There's got to be some others around here," she said, moving slightly closer to Kurt.  
  
Daniel was about to comment but the bell rang. "See you guys after school!"  
  
Daniel finished his classes and went outside to find a standoff between Tabitha, Kellie, and the Brotherhood. He sighed and went over. "What's going on now?"  
  
"NobodyhitsthegreatPietroMaximoff! ThatwasacheapshotandIwantrevenge!"  
  
Tabitha and Kellie thought for a moment to try and comprehend what he just said. "Look Pietro, just because you get turned down, that's no reason to drag it out into some big fight."  
  
Pietro turned his nose in the air, "Fine! I didn't really want your number that bad anyway!"  
  
They walked to Scott's car and drove home. They all finished their homework early and went down for dinner.  
  
"So, how was school?"  
  
"It was OK professor, but I think Pietro likes Tabitha," said Daniel.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. It was really obvious," said Kellie, "he's kinda cute too."  
  
"God Kellie, like, are you going to hit on every guy that walks?"  
  
Kellie nodded, "You bet!"  
  
Everyone laughed and finished eating. On the way upstairs, Daniel saw Kellie and Kurt sitting next to each other watching TV. He smiled to himself and walked upstairs. About an hour later, Kellie fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder, he felt her head touch his shoulder, and hear her snoring lightly. He glanced around trying to find somebody to help him.  
  
"Professor! Somebody! Help! Kellie's es asleep on mein shoulder!"  
  
Daniel was the first to respond, he saw Kurt wave him over. He saw what had Kurt worried and almost started laughing. "Like you said Kurt, chicks dig the fuzzy dude."  
  
"Quiet! She es steel asleep! What should I do?"  
  
"I dunno, fall asleep? What am I, a mind reader? Good idea, I'll get Jean," he walked off, "AFTER I get a camera!!"  
  
He started upstairs and got his camera. He went downstairs and took a picture, with Kurt protesting the entire time. "C'mon Kurt, if you just look cuddly for this one pic, I'll take her upstairs."  
  
"FINE! Just hurry up!" he put his arm around Kellie.  
  
Daniel took the picture, and Kellie immediately got up. "Thanks Kurt!" she kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight all!" she said after grabbing the picture. She ran upstairs laughing and leaving Kurt with a shocked look on his face. Daniel took another picture.  
  
Upstairs, Tabitha and Kellie were looking at the picture and laughing. "Awwww! He so cute when he's forced into something," said Kellie.  
  
"How long did it take you to act asleep?"  
  
"Only about 10 minutes. He looked really uncomfortable."  
  
"Well, he looks cute uncomfortable too."  
  
The irrepressible duo continued giggling and talking till lights out. Another day at the Xavier Institute.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
Well what do you think? I wrote this on Saturday, but my cable modem is out. I hope my dog didn't chew the line again. I'll try to update this later. R/R! 


	3. Not Invincible

Oops! I forgot to bring down Tab and Kellie's power down. I'll do that now. This takes place in a danger room session after school  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Watch out Prism!"  
  
Kellie ducked a laser that sizzled over her head and returned it with one of her own. "HA!"  
  
"Don't get too cocky," warned Scot as he blasted another gun turret, but was captured in a net, "I'm out!"  
  
Tabitha flew up, avoiding a blade that swept for her feet, "You're just careless," she called.  
  
Suddenly, a rope flew out and wrapped around her waist. "HEY!"  
  
She raiser her hands, summoning a fire spell, but a hook shot out and clamped down on her hands. "What the?"  
  
Logan smiled, "I adjusted the Danger room to go for each of your weaknesses."  
  
Tabitha was pulled down to earth, and her hands were sealed in a strange material. She was thrown in with the captured X-men. "Damnit!"  
  
Kellie laughed at her and went invisible, "Can't catch what you can't see!"  
  
Just then a special infared camera opened up, and a wall of mirrors popped up around her. "You can't stop me!"  
  
She fired a laser into one of the walls, but the concentrated beam of light bounced of and flew out. The roof of the reflective cage closed in, and Kellie was out of the game. Daniel soon followed, after the computer programmed only non-energy weapons to attack him. Jubilee, Gambit, and Cyclops were already out, so he could not recharge. "Guess I need better batteries he said as he joined the group."  
  
Shadowcat and Kurt were the only ones left, Wolverine had been taken by a rope that pinned his claws to his sides. Kitty was beginning to fail, all the phasing was starting to show on her, and Kurt was at his limit. They were both captured and the session ended.  
  
"Darn, like, I guess we need to practice more."  
  
"Ja, ve got creamed!"  
  
"Well half-pints, at least now we know our weaknesses, work on them and we should do better next time. Myself included."  
  
Daniel sighed, "I need to find some way to increase my energy resivoir."  
  
Kellie was more frustrated than anyone, "Oh yeah? Well what am I supposed to do? Light has to reflect off mirrors, even I can't control that!"  
  
"I need to find out how to use my spells without the use of my hands."  
  
"You did ok Tab, you just need to watch where your flying."  
  
"I still don't know how I'm gonna stop my light from reflecting."  
  
"Then I guess your screwed."  
  
"SHUT UP DANIEL!"  
  
Kellie kicked him in the shins. "OW! I already have bruises from the other kicks."  
  
"Well then you should wait a while before you piss us off again."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The Professor sat at Cerebro, still not believing what he saw. **Another group of FOH officials killed. And it seems to be the work of mutants. But how? The Brotherhood doesn't have those kinds of powers or that quality of training. This must be investigated more.**  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well sorry for the short chap. But I had to bring those two down a notch. Kellie agrees with me. Well, keep R & Ring. Till next time! 


	4. Questions, Help, and Yet Another Dance!

A figure stood on the balcony of his castle. His servants were below, sleeping. He scoffed at their weaknesses, but still, they had potential. He stood there, conceiving a plan to destroy those foolish humans. His collegue was also slumbering, but seeing how powerful he was, he guessed that a few weaknesses could be allowed. He touched the blood red diamond on his forehead, the symbol of his perfection. Tomorrow, they would begin the extermination of those who opposed him. Or perhaps, they could be made to join him, if their other collegue did his job well. The sun rose, and the figure was still there, like a shadow that never moved, and he smiled.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Daniel woke up earlier than usual, he had been having bad dreams as of late. He went up to the roof to watch the sunrise, as he sometimes did. Gambit and Rogue were still asleep, so he did not have to worry about coming up during a..delicate moment. Surprisingly, he heard the familiar swoosh of air as Tabitha landed on the roof beside him. "Your up early." He commented.  
  
"I could say the same for you."  
  
"No you couldn't, I do this every now and then."  
  
"Whatever. What time does the sun usually come up around here?"  
  
"We have about 10 minutes."  
  
"Cool."  
  
They sat there in silence, both thinking of their friends and family back home, never suspecting that they were being watched.  
  
The two went downstairs for breakfast, past the line that inevitably would be by the shower. This time Kitty was inside and Kurt was trying to get in. The two's arguing could be heard through the house, and anyone who was not already was up now. The group had breakfast, with Evan being more annoying than usual because of a basketball game that evening.  
  
"We are so gonna stomp those guys! They won't know what hit them."  
  
As he said this, he banged his hand on the table, and knocked over Rogue's drink.  
  
"If you don't quit that, Ah'm gonna personally make sure that you don't live to see that game."  
  
Everyone agreed, and he quickly shut up.  
  
Jean seemed flustered, "The game is today? I can't go Evan, I'm sorry. I'm doing something with Duncan after school."  
  
Scot was not so happy, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, you know, just stuff."  
  
"Really, well if Duncan is more important to you than teammates-"  
  
"Yo Scot, it's cool. She deserves a break from going to all our stuff anyway."  
  
Evan's tone did not match the words. He was obviously disappointed, but he didn't seem to mind that much.  
  
"Thanks Evan," she smiled and got up.  
  
A car horn beeped outside, and Jean got up. "There's my ride."  
  
Scot, shocked again "What?! You're not even going to school with m- I mean us?"  
  
"Yes, I can go with whoever I want."  
  
"Fine, whatever." Scot grumbled.  
  
A second horn followed about 2 minutes after that, this time it was Kitty's turn to get up. "There's Lance. I'll see you guys at the game tonight."  
  
"Now hold on Kitty. I don't think you should be hanging around Alvers."  
  
"C'mon Scot, just because you're mad that Jean isn't paying you any attention doesn't mean you can take it out on the Brotherhood. See you guys later," she called as she phased through the door before Scot could protest any more.  
  
Scot tried to go out and stop her, but Lance was already gone. "Damnit, how come nobody listens to me?"  
  
Kellie and Kurt were heading outside, "Now where do you think you two are going?"  
  
"Kurt's gonna port us to some lab beneath the school so we won't get caught."  
  
"Now just wai-"  
  
"Ja, we'll be vine. See you later oh fearless leader."  
  
They disappeared with a Bamf and left Scot in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Tabitha came walking out. "OH NO you don't! You're not flying to school no matter what!"  
  
She just stared at him as if he was jumping around talking like a monkey. "I came outside to get some fresh air if that's ok with you."  
  
Scot slapped his head, "Sorry."  
  
After everyone was at school Daniel realized there was a nagging question in his mind. He couldn't remember what, only that it had something to do about Rogue still wearing her protective clothing and Scott's sunglasses, so he just let it go until it came to him. He shrugged and continued taking notes.  
  
He saw up on the school billboard that there was going to be a dance this weekend. (A.N. Yes ANOTHER dance! Deal with it!) He thought about Amanda and wished she could go. He doubted her parents would let her though, they still didn't know he was a mutant. He decided to go anyway, just for the fun of annoying everyone else. He grinned **Just like old times** The rest of the day went by smoothly, and everyone was excited about the dance at lunch. He remembered what his question was.  
  
"Hey Rogue, Scot," he said.  
  
They turned. "How come you guys don't wear those watch thingies that suppress your powers so you can live normal during the day?"  
  
Scot answered, "The Professor said that if it were to break, and I didn't have my shades, or Rogue didn't have her clothes, then we could do lot's of damage to people. It's not like we could teleport out before anyone saw like Kurt can."  
  
"Well you could at least be able to take your shades off now and then, and Rogue would be able to take off the gloves and stuff."  
  
"I dunno, the Professor just said no. But Ah'm sure that he'll let me take one to the dance," she said with a grin at Gambit.  
  
Daniel smiled, "Hopefully."  
  
The rest of the day went without incident, though Kellie was so hyper on the way home that they had Kurt port the car just to save time. Kellie grabbed Daniel's arm and jerked him into her room. "What!"  
  
She was hopping all over, "So what do you think about, you know?"  
  
Daniel sighed, "No, I don't."  
  
"KURT! Do you think he likes me?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "I dunno, he wasn't exactly complaining when you 'fell asleep' on his arm."  
  
"COOL! I hope he asks me to go with him."  
  
"So do I, maybe you'd calm down a bit."  
  
"Shut up! I think he's cute! That blue color is sexy!"  
  
"OH GOD! I'm leaving NOW!"  
  
"Oh did I show you this?" she held up her hand and the brown door suddenly changed to a silvery red.  
  
Daniel stepped back. "WHAT THE?"  
  
She grinned, "I can control color! Watch"  
  
She concentrated slightly, and she turned as blue as Kurt. "What do you think?"  
  
"You look like a smurf."  
  
"HEY! Maybe I could help Scott."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I'll see if I can give his glasses a clear color. It just needs the chemical properties to block his beams right? The color doesn't matter."  
  
"I dunno, but then the energy's light might shine. oh."  
  
She laughed. "HA! I am the all-powerful Prism. Feel my power!"  
  
Daniel sighed again. "Go try it out then."  
  
She did, outside where he could point the beam at something that didn't matter. It worked, however, now his beam was invisible when he fired. "Coool! You could snipe people out and they would never know what hit them!"  
  
He looked at her, "Yeah. but why would I ever have to do that?"  
  
"I dunno, just saying you could."  
  
He smiled, "I never knew green could be so. green." He said as he looked at the grass.  
  
"I'll work on my concentration so maybe I could do it at the dance for you," she giggled slightly, "but since the lenses are clear, you look like a poindexter."  
  
"HEY! Well, whatever, you can let go now."  
  
The lenses returned to their normal ruby tinge. "Well, thanks a lot Kellie. I mean it."  
  
"No prob."  
  
They went back inside as Daniel was learning about the beginnings of the Brotherhood. He had just learned that Mystique was Kurt's mother. "Woah, I've heard of family feuds before but.."  
  
Kurt laughed, not as much as he would have, he didn't want to seem heartless. "Ja, well, she wasn't so bad. It vasn't her fault anyvay. It vas Magneto that did this to me," his tail lashed as he said this.  
  
Kellie smiled, "I think the tail's kinda cool," she said as she tried to catch it.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out! It's not a toy or anything!"  
  
She just smiled, "No prob," but suddenly, she lunged and caught it. She started tickling.  
  
"HEY! Cut it out HAHAHAHAH! THAT TICKLES HAHAHA! STOP PLEASE!"  
  
Kellie paused for a moment, "What will you do?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAH! ANYZING! JUST STOP HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Take me to the dance!"  
  
"VHATEVER YOU VANT! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
She stopped immediately, "Cool, now don't wuss out, we have witnesses!"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and went bounding upstairs, hyper as ever. Everyone laughed at Kurt's confused expression.  
  
Daniel leaned over, "She's like that. You'll get used to it. Or die trying!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
He whispered, "Or just die."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well people's, the villains are a trio. Sinister, Magneto, and a small helping of the Evil Prof. (idea of Neva). I always thought he was too high and mighty, so it's time he went down a few notches. Mystique might turn up, but I'm not sure. R/R please! Tell me what you think! 


	5. Pleasant Surprises and Old Memories

Kellie went bouncing into her and Tabitha's room to find Tabitha looking into amirror watching different people back home.  
  
"Tabitha guess what!!!"  
  
The image faded and was now lost on the mirror.  
  
"Aghh…what?  I was checking up on everyone at home."  
  
"Really, you can do that? Is it your powers? Who can you check on?"  
  
"Yes I can.  Not through my powers, thorough Wicca.  I can check on anyone when I can concentrate really hard, and what are you so happy about?"  
  
A huge grin crossed Kellie's face.  
  
"Kurt asked you to go with him to the dance?" Tabitha guessed.  
  
"Well, not by choice.  Let's just say I tickled his fancy," she says with a  
  
corny grin.  
  
"You tickled the boy's tail 'til he gave in?"  
  
Kellie answers with a nod of the head and a smile.  "Hey, can you show me what my family is doing right now?"  
  
"As long as you let me concentrate."  
  
The two checked up on everyone and continued to talk about everyone and everything until both fell asleep.  
  
Tabitha woke up to her body's early rise.  She glanced at the clock, and itread 5am.  
  
*How weird.  I never could get up this early in San Antonio, why now? *  
  
Nonetheless, she got up, and walked out onto the balcony, and flew up to the roof.  Being as it was early in the morning and a Friday, no one was up there. She was happy for Kellie last night, but it made her miss her old life. The life where she got to see Ryan.  
  
*God, why?!  I miss him so much.  At least I can relate to Daniel.  I'm sure he  
  
misses Amanda as much as I miss Ryan. *  
  
Downstairs, Daniel had just gotten out of bed.  Everyone else was asleep still, so he walked up the familiar stairs up to the roof.  
  
"Oh, hey, why are you up here?" Daniel asked, upon noticing that Tabitha was there.  
  
"What do you mean?  I've been up here.  Why are you up here?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
"Well, I just needed to think."  The two sat in silence for a bit.  
  
"Daniel?  Can I ask…well talk to you about something?"  
  
"Yeah.  About what?"  
  
"Do you regret coming here and leaving Amanda as much as I regret leaving Ryan  
  
for this place?"  
  
"Always.  I had just gotten her when I lost her.  Then I think about all the damage I could cause without the training I'm getting here," he said, forming his characteristic silver-hued energy ball.  
  
"Thanks. I guess I need to go get ready for school since the sun is up now. I am going to try to have fun today. See you later to go to school."  
  
They smiled at each other before Tabitha ran off the roof and flew to her and Kellie's balcony.  
  
"Where have you been Tabitha? It is time to eat breakfast."  
  
"I'm sorry, I was out on the roof thinking. Also talking with Daniel a bit, finding out if I had made the right decision to come here. I think I did."  
  
The two finished getting ready and went down stairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast Kellie ran off to go to school with Kurt, while everyone else went off with other people. As Tabitha walked outside to head off to school Pietro showed up. "Hey you want a lift, sweet thing?"  
  
"Oh Pietro! Well, actually Daniel said that me and him where going to walk to  
  
school together." She started to look for him. "Now where is he," As he walked  
  
out the door she breathed a sigh of relief. " Daniel! Over here! Hey we need to  
  
head of to school."  
  
"Oh… I will be right there let me tell Scott." Daniel said as he turned, yelled to Scott about the change in plans, and headed over to Tabitha.  
  
"Hello Pietro. May I ask why you are here?" Daniel asked.  
  
" Iwasjsutofferingtheladyaridetoscool. Butthatisnoneofyourbusiness. Now is it?"  
  
Pietro replied.  
  
"Right, you and I were going to walk to school today?" Tabitha asked Daniel with a pleading look on her face.  
  
"We were? OH! Yeah, we WERE! Of course Tabitha, it's our tradition plus we need to talk." Daniel replied.  
  
With that Pietro took off leaving the two friends to walk to school by themselves.  
  
"Hey thanks Daniel, I really didn't want to put up with him today. Maybe he won't bother me for the rest of the day. That would be really nice. I miss Ryan too much to put up with Pietro's constant coming on to me."  
  
The walk to school was silent and in a way, over quickly. Tabitha continued to think about everything that was going on. Later at school classes went on as usual, well, aside from everyone being psyched about the dance and being non-attentive. At lunch the group was all excited. Everyone was talking about whom they were going with. Kellie with Kurt, Jean with Scott, Kitty with Lance, Scott was not pleased with that match, and Evan asked a girl in one of his classes. Rogue and Remy were going, but they said they would show up late… for reasons unknown. Tabitha didn't know the other mutants that well so she didn't talk to them. The only two who didn't have someone were Tabitha and Daniel. Everyone knew why the two weren't taking anyone but they all figured that Tabitha and Daniel could go together.  
  
"Tabitha can I please take you to the dance?" Pietro asked again at lunch.  
  
"Pietro I already told you I don't want to go with you." Tabitha replied. The look on his face continued to beg her please. "Okay on one condition, well make  
  
that two." A hopeful look returned to Pietro's face. "First you bring me a  
  
wonderful and gorgeous present by the end of the day and second you get down on  
  
your knees and beg while kissing my feet." A smug smile crosses her face, she knows even if he would do the first condition he would never do the second.  
  
"NowayinhellamIgoingtodothat.  Youareoutofyourmindgirl." Pietro turned to leave and thought better of it. "Fineyouwin!" Pietro dropped to his knees and started begging and kissing her feet. The whole lunchroom stopped to see what was going on. The X-men and the BoM joined together in laughing at the sight of Pietro kissing Tabitha's feet while begging her to go to the dance with him.  "Okay one part down one to go. I guess I better leave now to get the other part finished in time."  With that said he walked out the door calmly and once outside he took  
  
off running as fast as he could without using his powers.  
  
The Brotherhood and the X-men were both shocked along with the rest of the lunchroom on Pietro's sudden change in behavior.  
  
"Tabitha what did you do to that boy to make him act that way?" Jean asked.  
  
"Me?!? I didn't do anything! I was always mean to him!"  
  
"I guess Pietro likes the aggressive, strong, overpowering type!" Kellie exclaimed with a big grin.  
  
"Or maybe he has a death wish," Daniel commented, ducking the swipe from Tabitha.  
  
"Y'all know what?! I'm out of here and heading to class! I don't want to hear about this again! GOT IT!?!?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." The group replied in unison.  
  
The rest of the day went by with no more bizarre occurrences. Classes were boring as usual and the only thing Tabitha could do to keep from falling asleep was daydream.  She kept thinking of how she got her self into this mess. She had had no intention to do anything with Pietro but somehow she was pulled into it. Tabitha kept trying to picture Ryan's face in her mind during classes, it was still clear. She needed to see him. He was her way of staying sane in a sense.  
  
After the final class of the day Tabitha went to meet up with the group to go home. "Hey Tab have you seen Pietro yet? Oh wait, here he comes." Said Daniel. "My dear, dear lady I have come barring the gifts that you asked I bring in order to go to the dance with you. I hope you will be most pleased." Pietro said in his slowest and most sophisticated voice possible. Then he handed her a heavy and rather large velvet pouch. When Tabitha opened the pouch to reach in, she pulled out a handful of unpolished and polished garnets (her birthstone and favorite gem). Then what startled her was there was something bigger in the velvet pouch. She thought for a moment then pulled out an antique camera.  
  
"It still works. The guy said it is in perfect working order. I really hope you like the present, well presents." Pietro said.  
  
"They are absolutely wonderful! How did you know I'd like these.?"  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "CoughKelliecough"  
  
"Shut up!" said Pietro.  
  
"I guess I will have to abide by my promise. I'll go with  
  
you to the dance but this means nothing. I am still in love with my boyfriend."  
  
Tabitha replied.  
  
Pietro didn't seem to mind and walked away whistling.  
  
  
  
Later when everyone was getting dressed Kellie and Tabitha were still deciding on what to wear. Tabitha put on a pair of blue jeans with a button- down, tie shirt. When she went to ask Daniel his opinion he told her he had seen better on her. As Tabitha stood in the same spot as her outfit morphed into a skirt with a blue top.  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! It worked!"  Tabitha yelled.  
  
"What? Did you do something with your powers?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No I did it with Wicca. I wonder if I can do it again?" Tabitha replied. As she  
  
said that she concentrated on a new outfit. Almost instantly it morphed into a  
  
pair of black jeans, a black rose shirt, and a leather jacket.  
  
"Wow this is so amazing! I love this outfit too! This is almost too good to be  
  
true."  
  
Daniel groaned, "Great, now we're gonna have to wait another 20 minutes while you morph through clothes? I don't think so, I will see you all there."  
  
"God he's gotten almost as hyper as me since he got that built in battery inside him," said Kellie.  
  
Daniel had recently become unusually active thanks to the extremely large power supply. As a result, he could sometimes be very fidgety and anxious. He was learning to control it better, but his emotions sometimes were reflected by odd sparks, flames bursting out here and there. Some of the more extremes made their presence known by glowing eyes. Luckily, he had no stressing events so there was no need for sunglasses.  
  
"Oh well, I prefer being fashionably late."  
  
Kurt ported in, "Ja, well, your date doesn't zeem to like being late. You might vant to hurry before Logan catches him."  
  
"Elfy!" squealed Kellie, as she latched on to him.  
  
"Cut it out kellie, ve need to get going."  
  
She pouted, "Fine, let's go….. SHOTGUN," she called as she raced down stairs.  
  
"VAT? HEY NO FAIR," Kurt followed after her in a series of leaps.  
  
After about 5 minutes of deciding who would get shotgun, they were on their way. Daniel was already there when they arrived, perched on the bleachers in the shadows. He jumped down silently while the others tried to find him.  
  
"Where can he be? He said that he was going," said Scott, looking through the crowd.  
  
He jumped as a voice said beside him, "Who are you looking for?"  
  
"AAAH! Jesus Christ! Don't do that Daniel!"  
  
"You know Scott, Gott doesn't like et vhen you use his name in vain."  
  
"Sorry Kurt."  
  
"It's ok. Now let's PARTY," he said as he took Kellie out to dance.  
  
Daniel at Tabitha's face as Pietro danced with her. She gave him the look- of-death, but it seemed to only make him laugh harder. He got a soda, and was surprised to see the rest of the Brotherhood there. What surprised him most was who Todd was with. It was none other than Rahne St.Clair (sp?). The two seemed to be having fun together as they tried to learn some of the dances. Boom Boom was trying to drag Fred away from the snack table, while Lance was talking with Kitty. Moving expertly through the crowd, he turned as he saw Tabitha slow dancing with Pietro. **I wonder what they're talking about**  
  
"So then a few days after the whole dance thing, I discovered my powers."  
  
"Really? What did your parents think?"  
  
"Well, I live with my grandma, and she was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. The I called one of my friends, to find out that Kellie had the same thing happen to her. What did your parents say?"  
  
Pietro looked a bit uneasy at this, "Well, I lived in a foster home with my sister, Wanda. When my powers manifested, they kicked me out. They didn't know Wanda was my ACTUAL sister, so they split us up. Then my, I mean Magneto show up after I get put in jail and asks me to join him. I haven't seen him for a long time though. I wonder if he's dead."  
  
"How come you didn't go with the X-men."  
  
He laughed, "Are you kidding? Be an X-geek? No offense and all, but I can't take those rules. Also that would mean I'd have to get along w/Daniels."  
  
"Why are you two so mad at each other?"  
  
"It's sort of a rivalry thing. I'm better at everything, and he hates me for it."  
  
As the song ended, The two separated, "Want something to drink?" he asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then Pietro spotted Todd. "Hey, I didn't know Todd was going to be here."  
  
"Doesn't she go to the Institute?" said Tabitha, pointing to Rahne.  
  
"Heeeey! He's got a date! Why didn't he tell me about it?"  
  
"Because you would have never let him hear the end of it."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Meanwhile, Kurt was trying desparately to sit down. "C'mon Kellie, we've danced for 30 minutes strait. Even ze fuzzy dude needs a break now and zhen."  
  
Kellie sighed, "Oh alright. But it better be a short break."  
  
Kurt thanked God and sat down, only to have Kellie wrap him in a hug with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"C'mon Kellie give him a break," a voice said.  
  
"AHHHHH!" the two screamed.  
  
They whirled around to see Daniel sitting back behind them. "Kurt sorta needs air to live."  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"I'll get us a soda ok?"  
  
"Get me a coke pleeeeease?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Daniel just laughed, "You really need to ease up Kellie. Some of the other girls may want a dance."  
  
"Well too bad, he's mine now!"  
  
"Getting clingy will get you nowhere."  
  
"Why don't you shut up. At least I have a date," as soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she had gone too far.  
  
Daniel's eyes glowed a soft, sad blue for a moment.  
  
"Oh Daniel! I'm SOOO sorry."  
  
"It's ok, I'll leave you and Kurt be. Just remember, 'chicks dig the fuzzy dude' so be prepared to fight," he grinned.  
  
"I will. Have fun you wraith."  
  
He paused, "I like that. Too bad I don't have wraith powers," he waved his hands mysteriously.  
  
He saw Rahne and Todd in the middle of the floor as a slow song came on. The two looked unsure. Rahne because she was from anther country, and Todd because he'd never danced with a girl before (A/n, you know what I mean! You pervs).  
  
"Tabitha!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Daniel tilted his head towards the uncertain duo and Tab got the idea, "C'mon speedy," she said as she took Pietro to the dance floor.  
  
Rahne caught Daniel's eye, and he gestured to Tabitha and Pietro, who were giving a textbook definition of "slow dance" in a step-by step process. Pietro put his hands on Tabitha's waist, and Todd did the same. Tab put her hands on Pietro's shoulders, and Rahne copied. Then the two shifted from left to right in a circle. Rahne and Todd did the same, except Rahne pulled Todd closer to her. Todd looked for help and Daniel almost fell off his seat laughing at the boy's expression. He clasped his hands together, and Todd followed, still looking nervous. He eventually got the hang of it, though he was no lady's man like Remy or Pietro. **Speaking of which**, thought Daniel as he turned and saw the two come in. Rouge didn't have the power suppressor on, so she was in her usual class of clothing. Long, high collar dress with see through sleeves and matching gloves. Daniel's mood went down as he saw the people on the dance floor. Smiling, talking, not a care in the world because they were with a friend. He walked out the door, and began the trek home.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````  
  
Well, sorry it took me so long to get this out, but don't blame me. Most of this chapter was written by Aries_synthax/Tabitha and it was her fault. Well, I have got some more…exciting things to come, but I think I will put that off for another day. Questions, comments, ideas? R/R people, I need to see if you like it. 


	6. A Walk Home Turns Into A Fight For Life

Ok, people I am posting a list of Gambit's powers for my own sanity. I've heard everything from empathy to stopping movement. He has the charge things, and the magical "charm" that's it!  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Daniel stepped out the doors of the gym, leaving the clamor of music behind him. He pulled his jacket tighter around him as the cool breeze whispered through his hair. He heard the doors open again behind him, and turning he saw the surprising pair of Rahne St.Clair and Todd Tolensky. He moved a bit quicker so as not to interrupt them, but stayed inside hearing range for lack of a better thing to do.  
  
"Thanks again for askin' me to the dance, yo. I aint never been to no dance before."  
  
"Your very welcoom. To tell ye the truth, I ne're been to one afore either."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"That's surprising yo. I would think that guys woulda been asking you soon as the dance was announced."  
  
"Awww, thank ye Todd."  
  
The wind blew again, bringing more of the cold air with it. Rahne shivered. Her green dress was nice looking, but it wasn't much for the cold.  
  
"Brrrr. I wish I could transform. I' would be a mooch wearmer outfit."  
  
Todd took off his coat, "Well here yo, have mine."  
  
"Thank ye."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The two kept walking on, not noticing Daniel ahead of them, who was smiling like an idiot at there conversation. He could just picture what kind of trouble this might cause. Scott was going to have a seizure or something.  
  
He grinned, **This will be good.**  
  
None of them noticed the shadows moving beside them in the trees, watching, and waiting for their chance to strike. They were about half-way to the institute by now and it was already very dark and getting colder.  
  
"Thank ye so much for walking me home Todd."  
  
"It's ok yo, it's not like I trust Lance in a car w/Kitty. Or Pietro or Tabby in a car at all.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Well at least he tried to show us how to dance."  
  
"Hmm? OH! That Tabitha! The one that..."  
  
"...Slapped Pietro in the face? Aye. That was something to see."  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! Yeah, he was soooo confident until he all he got was a palm print on his face."  
  
"Aye. And his face!"  
  
The two burst out laughing. Then suddenly, a shadow burst out from the tree above them. It kicked Rahne in the stomach and punched Todd across the jaw.  
  
Rahne fell back stunned by the blow. A metallic shing was heard as the assailant drew a sword-like blade from a hidden scabbard. The blade ran back against the attacker's forearm in a reverse grip, so that it would be used as a shield. The sword flashed as it raised up. Rahne tried to move, but was pinned by an unseen force. The blow fell point first, but was halted by something. The shadow turned to see the tongue of Toad holding her arm.  
  
"Ah ong ing so `itch!" I don't think so bitch!  
  
Todd brought his tongue in, along with the attacker, and delivered a powerful kick to its stomach. The sword clattered to the ground. Rahne got up and transformed into her wolf form, snarling at the attacker.  
  
"So this is the Toad?" a soft, but deadly voice said in a British accent.  
  
The attacker dropped its cloak to reveal a beautiful Asian girl with indigo hair and purple eyes. Todd's mouth would have dropped had it not been for the severity of the situation. Her sword floated up to her hand.  
  
**A telekinetic? Like Jean?** thought Todd.  
  
"Yes, I have the ability as well. I can also hear your thoughts you insignificant worm!"  
  
A red diamond was in the middle of her forehead. Around it veins bulged and her eyes had a slightly demonic look to them.  
  
"What do you want yo?"  
  
"Aye, an who are ye?" (An: I'm not sure if she can talk in her wolf form, but for the sake of.... SHUT UP AND KEEP READING)  
  
"Names are of no consequense to the dead."  
  
She lunged, hurling a rock with her mind at Todd. He jumped out of the way only to be flung into a tree. He slumped to the ground, winded. Rahne guarded him with bared teeth and a snarl. The girl attacked again, this time picking Rahne up and slamming her into the concrete. She walked up to the pinned wolf.  
  
"Why are ye doing this?"  
  
"If the price is right, I do what needs to be done."  
  
She kicked the wolf in the head. Rahne was unconscious and reverted to her human form. The assassin raised her sword again. Again she was stopped, though this grip was stronger somehow. She looked up, to see Todd still recovering. She whirled to face the one holding her. Purple eyes met green ones as the assassin was kicked back 15 feet, gasping for air on the ground.  
  
"The price is WRONG bitch," said Daniel.  
  
He stood in front of Rahne, still watching the assassin, "Todd? Are you okay?"  
  
Todd staggered to his feet, "I think so. Is Rahne hurt?"  
  
Daniel checked her pulse, "She will be find," he stood up, "Take her and get back to the school. Warn the others."  
  
"But what about psycho bitch?"  
  
"Don't you worry about psycho bitch. Psycho bitch is mine. Now take Rahne and get out of here. NOW!"  
  
Todd scooped Rahne onto his shoulders. He didn't look back as he put her on his shoulders and hopped like mad to make it back towards the school.  
  
The girl got up. "Bastard! You'll pay for that!"  
  
"Not until you pay for what you did to my friend there."  
  
She glared purple hate at him. "Hmph, you're barely even worth the effort. You are not my target, Xavier is both a traitor and incometent to let his pupils have such weak, human friends."  
  
Her sword floated to her left hand. "You have no idea what you're up against little human."  
  
Daniel smiled slightly, "Your files must be out of date."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
A voice called out, "You have been neglecting your status reports again Psyloke (sp?)."  
  
Daniel turned to see a boy about Scott's age step from the trees. "He is one of us. A mutant of some power I hear."  
  
She glared at the newcomer, "Shut up Pyro! This one is mine!"  
  
Daniel turned slightly so he could watch the both of them. "Pyro? As in fire?"  
  
Pyro smirked, "Yes you idiot, as in fire. You have some pyrokinetics in your group I believe?"  
  
Daniel thought about Amara, "I see you have information about us."  
  
"Yes, Mystique was very kind to get us those documents. A pity we don't have as much about you and the other two newcomers."  
  
**They don't know my powers? This might give me an advantage**  
  
"The only advantage you have, weakling, is that you caught me by bloody surprise!"  
  
Pyro laughed, "Well, the way you were writhing on the ground, I'd say he got a pretty good kick in."  
  
She snarled, "Let's just finish him and move on. The frog-boy is already heading back to warn them."  
  
"Very well," said Pyro, a lighter in his hand.  
  
He lit it, and out of the small flame a ball of fire came forth. It flew towards Daniel, aiming for his chest. Not wanting to reveal his powers so early, he jumped aside, only to be met by Psyloke. Her sword was in her left hand, but from her right came a violet energy blade. She slashed at him, nearly separating his head from his shoulders  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Psylocke slashed at him again, this time cutting the tree behind him in half. Pyro threw another fire ball at him. He was losing and he knew it. He had to use his powers. Pyro launched another ball at him, and this time he caught it.  
  
"How the hell.." started Pyro.  
  
"Back at you," said Daniel as he threw the ball back.  
  
Pyro dodged and got back up. "I thought he could only shoot energy!"  
  
Psylocke glared at him, "Well maybe you should have done some more research on him first you IDIOT!"  
  
Daniel had the upper hand now, since Pyro couldn't touch him. Psylocke was mentally throwing rocks at him and he was blowing them up.  
  
"You're gonna need more than that."  
  
"Then maybe THIS will slow you down," said a voice behind him.  
  
A black, sticky substance in a whiplash shape wrapped around his legs. Daniel tripped as a white spike of bone pinned his shoulder to the ground. He screamed in pain.  
  
A girl with reddish hair hopped down from her perch. "Ha, good shot wasn't it?"  
  
A boy with black, oily hair came from behind a tree, "Yes Marrow, it was a good shot. Now calm down and finish him."  
  
Daniel fired a beam and knocked them both sprawling. The bone was still protruding from his shoulder and he realized that unless the others got back soon he was going to die.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Todd came running in to the gym with Rahne still on his shoulders. A circle surrounded Rogue and Remy as the two were swing dancing. All the others were standing with their mouths open as they saw the two dance better than anyone had all night. Then, Scott saw Todd. Grabbing Jean and the others, he ran right at Todd.  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Yo, it wasn't..."  
  
"I knew you couldn't be trusted! When I get through with you.."  
  
Jean stopped him, "Scott, it wasn't him. Someone else."  
  
Todd was out of breath, "Daniel.. he.."  
  
"..Is in trouble," finished Jean, "We've got to hurry."  
  
Scott glared at Todd.  
  
"C'mon, let's go already," said Tabitha.  
  
She grabbed Quicksilver, "You can run faster than I fly, let's go."  
  
The two ran outside, "Hold your breath," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're going to be moving so fast you won't be able to breath."  
  
"Oh! That's why pilots wear those masks right?"  
  
"Yep, are you ready."  
  
She took in a deep breath, nodded, and the two zipped away in a silver streak. All the others were getting into Scott's car. Kurt didn't know where the battle was taking place, so he couldn't port there. Lance and the rest of the Brotherhood were in their jeep. As the two teams went to go fight the unknown threat, a bright flash of light lit up the sky. 


	7. Secret Plots Revealed

Well, other than the fact that I really need more people to review, I have nothing to report. On with the chapter!  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The five combatants stood there. All breathing heavily, but Daniel was clearly losing. He was cut in more than a dozen places, and the tar that the one boy was shooting around was taking away his chances of escape. One of Marrow's bone spikes was still embedded in his shoulder, and a large cut ran across his arm and hand. He would have had no trouble had it been any one of them. But, the four of them combined was too much. He was low on energy, and the loss of blood was getting to him. He was out of options.  
  
"So are you ready to give up and die peacefully?" said Marrow.  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Well, then, you better hurry up and die soon. We do have lives you know." Said the tar boy.  
  
"Well what's stopping you? Afraid to leave business unattended?"  
  
"Our master is rather....tedious when it comes to finishing jobs."  
  
"Master? HA! Well doesn't that sound free and independent?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" said Marrow.  
  
"Come and make me."  
  
"I will!"  
  
Marrow came at him, spikes firing at his heart and head. Daniel blasted her backwards, leaving her in a messy heap.  
  
"OUCH! You and your goddamn energy waves."  
  
"You want some more?"  
  
Psylocke spoke, "We don't have time for this. Finish him!"  
  
The four came at him, firing everything they had. Daniel couldn't dodge, so he took the last option he had open to him. Summoning what little energy he had left, he let it out in a powerful shock wave (visualize the thing from the X-men movie). The wave blew them back, and light lit up the sky. Daniel held it out as a shield, the energy shining a bright white, and the four could not hit him. He tried to keep it up, but he was just too tired. Images flashed through his mind. Faces he'd seen. People he'd known. Things he had done. He realized then how much he missed home. He just wished he had gotten to say good-bye. His shield fell, and with it, his hopes for survival.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Tabitha and Pietro got there first, surprise surprise. They stopped in time to see Daniel attacked by the four. Tabitha was still getting her breath back when the shockwave was released.  
  
"HOLYSHIT!" Pietro said as he picked Tabitha up and ran her out of its range.  
  
The others arrived shortly afterwards, but they could not get around the energy field. The attackers were on the opposite side, trying to force their way through. Neither team saw the other until the shield fell. While the X-men and Brotherhood were still surprised to see the others, the four quickly retreated, knowing they had no chance against them.  
  
Psylocke opened up what looked like a communicator of some sort, "Wormhole, we need an exit. NOW!"  
  
A voice with a Jamaican accent came through, "Alright, man, I'll get you one in half a moment."  
  
A large portal appeared behind them.  
  
"Hey! Just where do you think you're going?" said Lance, as he sent a tremor at them.  
  
Pyro threw a fireball before he fell, blocking off the X-men and Brotherhood. Magma transformed and walked through.  
  
"Is that the best you can do, peasant?"  
  
Pyro gritted his teeth, "I don't have time for you right now you little bitch."  
  
"How DARE you!!" she said and a wave of fire raced towards them.  
  
"Pyro! We are going NOW!" said Psylocke.  
  
As they went through the portal, Marrow turned and fired 3 last spikes at Daniel. One spike was stopped by a shot from Scott, another by Kellie. Jean stopped the last spike in the air just before it went through his heart.  
  
Daniel fell, completely out of strength.  
  
"Daniel? Are you ok?" asked Tabitha.  
  
"What....kind....of question....is that?" asked Daniel. He then blacked out.  
  
"Kurt! Port him back to the institute!" sad Kellie.  
  
"Wait! We can't risk that. We don't know what they did to him. A port might kill him." Said Scott.  
  
"Well then I'll just," started Pietro.  
  
"C'mon Maximoff! He wouldn't be able to stand that either!" said Evan.  
  
"Get him in the car. Try to wake him up. I'll drive us back." Scott said.  
  
Amara was trying to get him to absorb some fire, and Jean was searching through his mind. Evan took out a bandanna and tied it around the cut on his arm. The blood began to dye it a deep red. They raced towards the institute as the others began to clean up the area. As they entered the medical ward, Todd carried Rahne in, with Logan keeping an unneeded close eye on him, as Beast put Daniel on his own. Amara ran to the Professor. Meanwhile, Jean found Daniel inside his head.  
  
Daniel? Are you there?  
  
The world she saw was dark, gray, and raining. She turned and saw him standing there. He was facing away from her, looking towards something she could not see.  
  
Daniel? Can you hear me  
  
He turned, Jean! What are you doing here? What happened?  
  
You passed out. We're taking you to the institute. We need to you to wake up.  
  
I can't. I just want to sleep.  
  
Daniel we need to you wake up. There's lots of energy there.  
  
I don't want it! That's why I was taken from my life! These damn powers! Why did they come to me anyway! They were fun at first, but...  
  
Daniel c'mon, we need you to come back.  
  
You don't need me. Nobody does. I just want to go home.  
  
Stop talking like that.  
  
Who's there!?  
  
Daniel what are you talking about, there's nobody here but me.  
  
NO! WHAT DO YOU WANT! GET AWAY FROM ME! Jean help me!  
  
Daniel, what's going...  
  
Jean screamed aloud as she was forcibly ripped from Daniel's consciousness.  
  
"Jean what's wrong?" Scott asked.  
  
"Somebody was in there. Another telepath."  
  
Todd spoke up, "That crazy psycho lady was one."  
  
"Ja, but vhich von?"  
  
"The one with purple hair, yo."  
  
At this point, Rahne woke up in her bed with a jump, "AAAAH!"  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
In the Professor's room, his work was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in Amara."  
  
The girl rushed in, "Professor! Daniel is in trouble! Jean can't find him,"  
  
"I know, I've looked in his head. Apparently, somebody has blocked of Daniel's sub-conscious." He said in an eirily calm voice, "There's nothing I can do."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell the others."  
  
"I'll see you later Amara."  
  
As she left, the professor turned and returned to his....business."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Todd hopped over, "It's ok, yo, you're fine."  
  
She looked around the room with fear in her eyes, but then relaxed when she saw she was home.  
  
"Wha happened?"  
  
"Daniel save you two. Are you injured, child?" said Ororro.  
  
"Nay, I'm ok. My head hurts wee bit though."  
  
"I will get you some Aspirin."  
  
"So what about Daniel?" asked Rahne.  
  
She looked over to where he was still cringing in a silent nightmare that none could see.  
  
"I can't get through. That other telepath must be erasing his mind."  
  
Magma came into the room, "The professor said that he couldn't get through to Daniel's mind either."  
  
THIS was cause to worry. If the unknown telepath could stop the Professor, what were they going to do?  
  
"Maybe they were telling him secrets because they thought they would win."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
The group fell silent and continued to deal with Daniel's physical injuries. The bandanna was now completely red, but the blood flow had stopped, so they left it alone. They had to remove the bone fragment from his shoulder, and bandage various cuts. His pulse was low and faint, but Beast said he would be fine. He ushered the others out as they let him get some rest.  
  
Inside Daniel's head, however, things were not going as smoothly.  
  
Who are you!!  
  
A voice laughed in the darkness, That is not your concern. You will not remember this anyway. However, let's just see what you have been told about me.  
  
Told about who? Who told me what? I don't know anything!!  
  
That will be for me to decide.  
  
Daniel turned and was relieved to see the professor. Oh god, it's you professor. I need help. There's someone in here.  
  
The professor started laughing, I know my little X-man, I know. I know everything! You cannot lie to me! I will see what they have told you.  
  
Professor? What is the matter with you?  
  
Realization sunk in, YOU! You're the one!  
  
Yes I am. I am the one who controls your life now boy!  
  
What do you want!  
  
So, thought you could fool me did you? Think I wouldn't know? Magneto and Sinister have gone to far.  
  
Sinister? I've heard that name. What does he have to do with..  
  
SILENCE! Sinister and Magneto think they can stop me? HA! They're fools. I am the one with the power, not them. They have no idea what my army,  
  
Army? What the hell! You are making us a little army?  
  
I TOLD YOU BE QUIET! Xavier's voice thundered in his head. He began to talk maniacally, They tried to tell you did they? Thought that my army would defect so easily?! NOBODY DESERTS XAVIER! NOBODY!  
  
He began laughing, And now my little soldier, it is time to see what you know. Sinister and Magneto's cause is a good one. But they are fools. Why go through the front door when you can take the window.  
  
His mental figure grew larger, more menacing, Take my advice Daniel, though you will never remember it. Never underestimate Xavier, for I will ALWAYS come where you do not expect.  
  
He clenched his fist, and Daniel's world faded from him into a bottomless well of pain and anguish.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Here's the anti-Xaver. I am open to suggestions, though I do have a basic plan for this story. Please read and review, even if it's just a little "It's doing good." Until I write again. 


	8. Troublesome News

Sorry this chapter took so long in getting up. Stupid teachers and their homework, :sticks pin in teacher voodoo dolls:. Anyway, I'm glad some people still read, though it is hard to keep up with all the other good stories out there. Well, enough talk, here it is.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The X-men and Brotherhood sat in the living room together, watching a science fiction movie. Every time one of the characters displayed something close to their powers, the owner would pipe up.  
  
A lava creature came on to the screen, "Oh come on! Real lava doesn't look like that! And even if it did, the heat would be so hot that those people would have melted by now," complained Amara.  
  
Logan had long gone of to vent his frustration out in his own unique way: Destroy until there's nothing left to destroy. Everyone was waiting until Xavier would let them back into sick bay. He had judged Daniel's condition to be worsening. Little did they know what really was going on in the infirmary  
  
`  
  
Xavier finished his work, angry that he had wasted his time to find nothing. 'I can't believe they didn't tell him. Just as well, now I can spend my time fortifying their loyalty to me.'  
  
Xavier reached out and was surprised to find that the Brotherhood were still here. He had thought that they would have left by now, considering Logan's watchful eye. 'This may be of some use to me.' He thought to himself as he left sick bay.  
  
`  
  
Daniel was still in a troubled sleep. He tossed and turned as unseen terrors haunted his dreams. He saw shadows of things, heard noises. All around him was suffering, hatred, and a deep dark rage inside himself. He did not know what they meant, only that if these images were to come true, then hell would follow.  
  
`  
  
The sender of the warnings was quickly subdued. She only hoped that the message had gotten through.  
  
"Stupid mutie!"  
  
"I told you not to turn that inhibitor off!"  
  
"Three weeks here and you're still causing trouble!"  
  
"We now what to do with troublesome mutie whores!"  
  
Her whimpers were drowned out by their laughter  
  
`  
  
As the movie ended, a newsflash interrupted the commercials,  
  
"This is NYNB for a breaking news update. Senator Kelly has just announced his plan for a mutant registration act. The act concerns the recent phenomenon known as mutants."  
  
Everyone instantly quieted down as the Senator came on, "These mutants are a danger to human kind. We must know who they are and what they can do. Several incidents have already occurred where mutants have viciously attacked the members of the FOH. They have nothing but evil purposes in mind and will unquestionably do it again. We must know who they are and we must know NOW"  
  
A reporter spoke up, "Senator Kelly, some people say that these events were initiated by the FOH. We have reports of large, robot-like machines that have attacked several homes that had mutants in them. Is this the sort of discrimination that we want in the United States?"  
  
The senator replied, "The FOH has never started an engagement with those mutants. We were merely bringing them in for questioning. Some were found to have extremely dangerous powers. These were sent to facilities to help them learn to control them."  
  
A woman in the background started shrieking, "LIAR! Your FOH and robots came bursting through my door and took my baby away from me! I have not heard from anyone since! That was 3 weeks ago! She never hurt anyone! She-"  
  
Several people in FOH uniforms took the lady off the screen.  
  
Everyone started talking at once. Jean could feel fear, anger, and confusion from everyone.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" asked Jamie.  
  
"There aint nothin' we can do, yo. That senator and his people have got everyone on their side."  
  
"Not everyone," Tabitha murmured.  
  
Kellie nodded, "They can't just do this to people. It's like we're Jews in the Holocaust or something."  
  
Kitty paled, "You don' think that-" she started trembling.  
  
"Hey don't worry, they can't do stuff like that anymore." Said Ray.  
  
Kitty's voice was trembling almost as much as she was, "The s-stories I've heard. My g-grandparents…."  
  
Kurt and Kellie were comforting her while the rest kept talking. "I'll tell ya one thing though, they aint getting me without a fight!" Said Fred.  
  
"That's right! Let 'em try and put this pretty face behind bars!" said Boomer.  
  
"I think it's all agreed then. The FOH cannot-"  
  
"Will you shut up Summers!? It's not like we can do anything," said Lance.  
  
"Aye, this is up to thae Senate naow." Said Rahne.  
  
"Well they won't be able to pass any law like that. It's unconstitutional." Said Jean.  
  
"Well, in my country, whatever the king says goes." Said Amara.  
  
"Yeah, too bad this isn't your country." Said Roberto.  
  
"They wouldn't be able to catch me anyway." Said Pietro.  
  
"Yeah, let's seem them try to fit Blob into one of those cells anyway," laughed Todd.  
  
Everyone laughed, including Fred. Everyone was glad for the tension break.  
  
"Hey yo, I'm gonna go check up on Daniel. C'mon Rahne."  
  
"Ooooh, are you sure you're just not gonna sneak off somewhere to be alone?" Said Jubilee.  
  
Todd and Rahne blushed. "A knew that thay would give me a hard time abou tha." Said Rahne as they walked into the infirmary.  
  
Daniel was sleeping easier now, but occasionally his eyes would wince and shake. Todd hopped up on to the wall above his head.  
  
"Hey, yo? Are you ok?"  
  
Daniel woke up with a jolt and a scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
  
Todd did the same, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"  
  
And Rahne followed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"  
  
Todd leapt from the wall to the floor trembling. Daniel's heart monitor was bleeping about 3 times a second. Rahne was trying to stop from transforming from all the adrenaline in her system.  
  
"DUDE! Don't scare me like that, yo."  
  
"ME!? You're the one hanging over my bed."  
  
Daniel looked around, "Why am I in sick bay."  
  
"Because you got your ass whooped by that psycho."  
  
Daniel remembered vaguely the fight, but not the words that were said. "I can barely remember anything,"  
  
He tried to get up, but was forced to sit back in because of the pain.He slumped into his chair, "and I'm soooo tired. And I feel like I had 4 training session with Logan back to back."  
  
Storm was in the doorway, "You used all your energy reserves in the fight. It will take a while to build them up gain. Your physical injuries will heal in time"  
  
"Damn, was it that tough?"  
  
"Aye, and I ne're even got a chance."  
  
"Aw c'mon Rahne, it wasn't your fault she went for you first."  
  
Everyone else came in a few seconds later, "So why did Rahne scream? Did she finally get a good sniff of you Toad?"  
  
Rahne punched Evan in the stomach. He doubled over, "His name is Todd!" she said with a growl.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
Daniel laughed, "HAHAHAHA! Ow my sides!"  
  
He tried to sit up again.  
  
"Oh no you don't kid, you're in here for the rest of the weekend."  
  
"Awwww. Are you kidding? I'm already bored."  
  
"Then take a nap."  
  
"No way, then I can't try to escape."  
  
Logan growled, but Storm took his hand and led him outside. Everyone exchanged looks.  
  
"Hey, I'm tired! Someone recharge me!" said Daniel as he held up his hand.  
  
"Sorry Daniel. Logan said you have to stay in here till at LEAST the rest of the day."  
  
(a.n. It's Saturday now. The brotherhood came back in the morning.)  
  
"Stupid ole Logan."  
  
"What was that?" a voice said in the hall.  
  
"Nothing! Damn! How does he keep hearing me?"  
  
(a/n: inside joke)  
  
Everyone left as Hank came in to take care of some of the other physical needs. Daniel kept the bandanna as a 'memento' and tied it around his left wrist. Hank applied some medicine and antiseptic. He also had a few drugs that were based on Logan's healing abilities to help the wounds heal faster. Daniel was left to sleep as the rest of the group went to the mall to shop and try to find out more about the Mutant Registration.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well here it is. Again, sorry it took so long in getting out. I should be able to get some more chapters in now that it's SPRING BREAK! Until I write again. 


	9. A Day at the Mall

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kind of busy.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
As they headed for the mall, the group of mutants split up. Lance and Kitty went off by themselves. Scott would have followed if Jean had not tugged him in a different direction. Kurt, Kellie, Tabitha, and Pietro grouped together, while Todd and Rahne were walking off in a different direction. Of course, Bobby and Jubilee went after them, searching for some good gossip material. Rogue and Remy decided to go to a movie, and Ray and Roberto had gone of with some of their non-mutant friends. Fred was left with Tabitha and Amara, who had decided to go on a shopping spree and use Fred as the bag carrier.  
  
"Why me?" said Fred.  
  
"Awww! We really appreciate this Freddy! We'll buy you some pizza later, Ok?" said Tabitha, pulling her best cute face.  
  
"Oh…ok."  
  
"Thanks Freddy!"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Todd and Rahne were walking in through the malls, both unsure of themselves. They tried to talk lightly, and found that it was easy to talk to each other. Bobby and Jubes followed behind stealthily, on the lookout for gossip or potential blackmail material. As Todd and Rahne rounded the corner, Duncan Mathews and his cronies were watching the News broadcast (something rare for their IQ) with great interest. It was about the Mutant Registration Act.  
  
"I sure hope we get rid of those damn freaks," said Duncan.  
  
"Yeah, they're really screwing life up for everyone. Just look at what happened to that guy," said one of the jocks, pointing to a testimony.  
  
The man had apparently been attacked by a group of merciless mutants. He 'miraculously' escaped unharmed due to some FOH officers.  
  
"You know what," said Duncan, "I wonder if that punk Tollenskey is a mutant."  
  
"Hey you know what, I bet he is!"  
  
"Yeah, just look at the way he's always hopping around. It's like he's some kind of frog."  
  
Todd spotted them, and quickly turned around to start walking, but was spotted by the jocks.  
  
"Hey! There he is now! C'mon guys, let's go ask him if he's a mutant!" said Duncan, "Tollenskey! Come here you freak!"  
  
They ran right towards Todd, who quickly burst into a dead sprint, hoping to find somebody to protect him. He spotted Rogue inside a Goth store and quickly ran to her.  
  
"Rogue! Help! …Duncan…behind…chasing.!" He tried to say.  
  
Rogue looked behind him and saw Duncan and his gang searching through the stores one by one.  
  
"Get down and keep quiet," she said.  
  
Todd hid underneath a rack of black, garish clothing. Duncan came in puffing.  
  
"Man, I gotta quit smoking." He said under his breath.  
  
He saw Rogue standing over next to a rack of clothes, "Hey! You! You seen Tollenskey around here?"  
  
"Why? He run off with your girlfriend again?"  
  
"No! And it's none of your business why I wanna see him you pale faced bimbo!"  
  
Duncan fell to the ground gasping as Remy removed his foot from Duncan's stomach.  
  
"Care to rephrase that last one mon ami?"  
  
"I….ain't scared of you either your river rat!"  
  
Remy lowered his sunglasses, allowing his piercing red on black eyes to show. "Are you sure?"  
  
Duncan backed away stammering, "I just wanna know w-where Tollenskey went."  
  
"Remy no care what you want de frog for. Leave. Now," Remy said in a dangerous voice, moving closer to Duncan.  
  
Duncan backed out the door, then turned and ran to the right. He didn't make it far tripping on something and falling flat on his face. Remy quickly retracted his staff and hid it inside his trench coat. Rahne came running up, but still breathing normal (being part wolf had it's advantages). "Did ye see Todd coom in here?"  
  
"I'm right here, yo." Said Todd, coming out from the clothes.  
  
"Are ye ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm good."  
  
He turned to Remy and Rogue, "Thanks you guys. I really couldn't deal with that today."  
  
"You're welcome Todd, we'll be seeing ya."  
  
"Ok. Later."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Back at the mansion:  
  
Daniel was becoming very restless. The medicine that Hank had made was very effective. So effective that Daniel wanted to get up right now. Hank had told him that he should stay in bed for at least a day, and it was driving him crazy.  
  
**Screw this! I am sooo getting out of here!** he thought.  
  
He limped down the hall silently.  
  
He got past the rec room, past the kitchen, almost to the door…  
  
"If anyone in sick bay goes outside the house, I'm gonna let Wolverine go bring them back." Hank called from upstairs.  
  
**Son of a…**  
  
Daniel stomped as loudly as he could back to the infirmary, and door made a resounding Boom as he slammed it shut. Hank smiled as he watched National Geographic. "I guess maybe I shouldn't have given him so much of that medicine."  
  
Daniel went over to a mirror to see how bad it was. His ribs still ached and his shoulder hurt every time he moved his right arm. His face was about the same. There was a large scar on his shoulder and arms, and his chest was pretty cut up as well. "Damnit! Now I won't be able to tan" he laughed at himself. His thoughts drifted towards the nightmare he had. He didn't know what they meant, but he prayed that there wouldn't be a case of déjà vu. There were some horrible images that he would have rather forgotten, and something familiar about them. He shrugged and tried to get some sleep, but his scalp was itchy. He sighed and just sat there staring off into oblivion.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````  
  
Back at the mall….  
  
Freddy was now carrying out 15 bags from assorted stores, and Boomer and Amara now had to keep up their end of the bargain.  
  
"Let's see….. I'll take meals 1 though 6, 8 large fries, 3 large milkshakes, and a dozen apple pies. Do you guys want anything?"  
  
Boomer and Amara stared at him. "Um….not thanks Freddy."  
  
Fred got his meal and brought it over to the larger tables and started eating. Since he was around girls h didn't eat as noisily as he sometimes did, after all, that wouldn't be nice.  
  
"Good thing the professor let's you guys have your own credit cards."  
  
"Yeah, but if we max it out, we have to do the advanced survival course with Logan."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Want a fry?"  
  
"Not right now Freddy, we're in public."  
  
Boomer and Amara looked at her in shock. "Amara….you've never had a French fry?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
Freddy looked like he was about to faint. Boomer was still shocked. She knew Amara came from a small country, but she was the princess and all, shouldn't she have seen the world.  
  
"You guys never went out to eat at McDonalds or anything?"  
  
"We didn't have a McDonalds, and even if we did, my dad never let me out of the palace."  
  
At this Freddy did faint.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lance and Kitty were walking by themselves at the park. They had grown tired of the mall and the anti-mutant news on every television set. Now they were just glad to have some time alone. They walked around through the trees, the flowers blooming in the spring warmth.  
  
"I can't believe that people are getting so angry about mutants."  
  
"Yeah, like, it's so unfair. That Kelly guy has got some issues."  
  
"You know, he looks a lot like Principal Kelly."  
  
"Yeah I noticed that. I wonder if there, like, related."  
  
"Well there's one good thing about those two."  
  
"Like, what?"  
  
"They're not here now."  
  
They stopped walking and turned to face each other. They leaned close together, their mouths almost touching...when a noise in the bushes started laughing.  
  
"Hey! Whose there!"  
  
Now four voices were laughing so hard the bush was shaking. Lance held up his hand and Pietro, Tabitha, Kelly and Kurt came tumbling out.  
  
"Wanna tell me what the hell you guys are going here?"  
  
"Not really, no," said Kelly.  
  
Lance glared, but she just smiled and the group ran off.  
  
"When I get my hands on Pietro I'll…"  
  
Kitty laughed, "As if THAT will ever happen. The only way you could, like, catch him was if he was asleep. And even then he'd probably give you a run for your money."  
  
They laughed and sat on a park bench to watch the sunset.  
  
Around 7 everyone went home. Brotherhood and x-men parted ways, and everyone slept soundly. Xavier however, was still up at Cerebro.  
  
**Must find more mutants! Must be stronger! Must not let HIM get them!** he ranted to himself inside his head. He was searching the globe for more mutant signatures. Most signatures were found in the concentration camps. Yes, they are already in operation. He didn't even give a second thought to them. It was their fault they were caught. They should have come to him! As you can imagine, he was not the most rational person right now. His ranting and raving continued into the night.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Logan and Storm were still awake. They were watching the news, both disgusted by Senator Kelly's actions. After about an hour-long, anti- mutant, blatantly racist conference, he got a standing ovation. Logan knew he shouldn't have voted for him…  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. But this was a good place to stop for now. I'm gonna try to write more, smaller chapters then leave you guys hanging for 2 weeks trying to get a larger one in. R/R, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. 


	10. School? Already?!

Sorry these chapters take so long to get written.  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Daniel still was inside the infirmary when the others got back. They updated him on the news of the Mutant Registration Act. The conversation was a heated one to put it lightly.  
  
"This is absolute shit!" Said Daniel.  
  
"I know, I know. These people have no right to do this to people." Said Jean.  
  
"First this, then they're going to demand we live on a certain plot of land or something."  
  
"Daniel you really need to calm down."  
  
"I don't need to calm down! This world needs to get rid of this discrimination," he said.  
  
Daniel tried to sit and bit back a scream. The wounds were healed, but his mind was still convinced that his ribs were broken. He was now feeling something like the pins and needles that occur when your foot falls asleep.  
  
"Too bad my head doesn't believe my body when it says that it's better now."  
  
Beast stepped in, "Yes I know, I still haven't perfected the formula yet. There might be some other….slight side affects."  
  
"Why do I not like the sound of that?"  
  
"The pain will fade in time, but you need rest. I'll allow you to go to school..."  
  
"Dr, what are the side affects going to be?"  
  
"Your hair and fingernails will be much longer. Also, no energy absorbing for a long time. It would just amplify the effects. The regenerative properties also stimulate growth. You might be an inch or two taller by the weekend."  
  
"Great, so now I'm going to need a haircut and a manicure."  
  
"You could leave it long if you wish, there is no hair cut limit at the school."  
  
"Oh yeah, public school, I forgot."  
  
At this Kellie started laughing, "Hahaha! You're going to have long hair! I wanna braid it when it grows!"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Awww, you're not fun! You gotta let me! If you don't I'll just do it in your sleep!"  
  
"You do and I'll toss you out the window!"  
  
"I think that it's time for the patient to get to sleep," said Beast.  
  
"But the conversation was getting so good!"  
  
"Now!" he said.  
  
Beast ushered the others outside of the room, and closed the door, "Good- night Daniel."  
  
"Good night Dr. McCoy."  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The next morning Daniel woke up around 6 o'clock as he usually did. He had had the same dream again, and it was starting to bother him. He never had nightmares. He saw the same scenes, the same pleading voice, and the same terror. He shook his head and tried to sit up. Again he had to stifle a scream. Imagine having your entire chest fall asleep wake up until you're afraid to move because you know it's going to hurt that badly, then drop a bowling ball on it. He eased back slowly and tried not to move too much. He ran a hand through his hair and was surprised to find it down to his shoulders.  
  
"Aw man! You didn't say it would grow this much!"  
  
He limped up the stairs, fingering the bandanna he had on his left arm. His fingers traced the scars that the strange woman's blade had left. He sighed, "I have got to ask Wolverine to teach me some new styles."  
  
He made his way out on the roof, the sky taking on a shade of gold as the sun was beginning to creep over the horizon. He plopped himself down on the edge, his ribs still aching. He thought about San Antonio. He was barely on the X-men for a month and he nearly got the life beat out of him. He already needed a vacation. He smiled ruefully at himself. He would ask the Professor to let him go back the next long weekend he got. He got up and went downstairs, still limping slightly.  
  
"Lousy phantom pain." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Good morning Daniel. I trust you slept well?" asked the Professor.  
  
"Better than last night, I could actually breathe without nearly screaming."  
  
"Very good, do you feel up to school this morning?"  
  
"I think I could survive, so long as nobody tries to pick a fight with me today."  
  
"Then get dressed. I don't feel comfortable with you walking to school in such condition."  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
Daniel went upstairs to change, "You recovered nicely my little soldier. You will be a fine addition to my army." Xavier said to himself.  
  
The others woke up and came down for breakfast, glad to see that Daniel was up on his feet. Kellie immediately wanted to braid his hair, and Daniel had to run to get away from her.  
  
"Let me see your hair!"  
  
"No! Get away! I barely have my hair long for a few hour and you're already trying to change it!"  
  
"Exactly how are you going to explain it to everyone else?" asked Wolverine.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You had normal hair on Friday, and you expect everyone to believe you grew shoulder length hair in two days?"  
  
"Good point. I guess I'll wear a hat."  
  
"Good idea. There's a Danger Room session after school if you feel up to it."  
  
"We'll see about it."  
  
"Alright. You kids get to school. You may fight evil, but that doesn't mean that you get to skip class."  
  
Everyone loaded up in their respective cars and left for school. They talked mainly about the Registration Act and how the people at school would take it.  
  
"How many people do you think are anti-mutant." Asked Kitty.  
  
"Probably a lot more than we think. Duncan probably does it just because of Todd," said Tabitha.  
  
"Yeah, but he might not be, he could just be picking on Todd period," said Jean.  
  
"Oh like that's any better?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Vell, ve know zhat zhere is at least von person who isn't." said Kurt, but he quickly shut up after that.  
  
"Who?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Uh, well I don't know, but there would have to be at least one. Not everybody can be anti-mutant can they?"  
  
Scott and Jean exchanged a look, then continued talking. Daniel, Tabitha, and Kellie wondered what it was all about, but dismissed it as they arrived at school. They split up as they went to their classes. Daniel was crossing the quad, trying to avoid getting another shock because he ran into somebody, and saw one of Duncan's group knock an attractive looking girl down. He barely glanced at her, then continued on. Daniel sighed and shook his head.  
  
"No wonder they say chivalry is dead," he muttered to himself.  
  
He started helping the girl, "You okay?"  
  
She started and talked softly, "Oh, well, yeah I'm ok."  
  
"You gotta watch for those people, they act like they own the walkways," he said, picking up some scattered papers, "My name's Daniel."  
  
She smiled at him, "My names Amanda.  
  
"Oh great! Another one!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just know way too many Amanda's."  
  
"Oh," she blushed slightly, "Well, it IS a popular girl's name."  
  
"I guess, but does it have to be SO popular?"  
  
He looked up and saw Kurt coming back from the soda machines, "Hey Kurt!" he called.  
  
Amanda looked up quickly, then began to back away. "Well, I, uh, gotta go. Thanks for helping me." She said as he ran off.  
  
Kurt came up with a worried expression on his face, "Why were you talking to her?"  
  
"Just helping her out. Why, do you have a crush on her or something?"  
  
"Nein! Well, no, it's not that, it's just that…well."  
  
Daniel laughed at him, "So you like her, but you can't talk to her because of your mutation?"  
  
"Vell….somezing like that. The professor has forbidden me to talk to her."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"She…knows."  
  
"About what," then Daniel's eyes widened, "OH! How did that happen?"  
  
"Vell, a while back my imaged inducer could teleport with me, and I turned it off to port, and she saw me."  
  
"Did she freak out or what?"  
  
"No. She had liked me before, and when she saw that, she just seemed to like me more."  
  
"Damn Kurt you have all the luck. It must be the fur or something."  
  
"Ja, well in Germany, the people didn't seem to like it too much."  
  
"Yeah, but this is America, where people are supposed to be different."  
  
"I guess. But anyway, she invited me to a dance, and she told me that she knew. When I told the Professor, he completely lost it and forbid me to see her again."  
  
"Wow, that's rough. I wouldn't think the professor was the forbidding type."  
  
"You have no idea. I'm surprised he didn't try to wipe her mind."  
  
"What do you mean? He is always against public displays of our powers."  
  
"Ja, but evidently he can decide when it's okay to make an exception."  
  
"Tell me about it. What happened?"  
  
"Well, before zhe Brotherhood became friendly with us, zhey tried to tell ze vorld about us. Zhey showed up at ze soccer game state championship. It vas going to be on TV and everything. Ze professor wiped everyvone's minds after we defeated ze brotherhood."  
  
"Was he all angry that he had to do it."  
  
"Nein! He acted like he vas the von that saved the day for everyvon. It vas so annoying. Then ze day after, he vas already telling us that he had to do it, and zat zere vas no other way for it to be done. He seemed to make sense then, but now I'm not so sure. It's like he gets to decide when to follow ze rules."  
  
Just then the first bell rang. "Vell, got to go, I don't want to be late for class. I'll talk to you at lunch ok?"  
  
"Ok, see you Kurt."  
  
Later, Daniel met Rahne in Biology. "So."  
  
She looked at him, "Wha d'ye want?"  
  
He grinned, "How was the dance for you and Todd?"  
  
"Ach! First the girls and now ye? I would nae ha suspected ye to be a gossip hound Danny."  
  
"Well I got my ass kicked that night, so I feel entitled to a little news."  
  
"Hmph. If I ha known that ye would be requiring a fee fer every time ye saved me, I would told ye to wait for the others to get there."  
  
"Hmph yourself, I want news!"  
  
"Hey Rahne, hey Daniel."  
  
Daniel and Rahne turned to find Todd next to them, "Well, speak of the devil. What's up Todd?" said Daniel.  
  
"Nothing much, yo. How you two holding up?"  
  
"My ribs still tingle, but I'm ok. You?"  
  
"I'm alright. A couple of hours of sleep was all I needed."  
  
"Well then, I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Daniel got up and moved to a different table as Todd sat down next to Rahne and the two started talking. The teacher came in and was surprised to find that a young girl such as Rahne would be talking to Todd.  
  
"Miss Sinclair? Is Mr. Tollensky bothering you?"  
  
"Nay, we are fine."  
  
The teacher shrugged, "Very well then, if you two don't mind, we'll get started."  
  
Todd bit back the urge to say that he did mind, because he wanted to talk to Rahne some more. He just sighed and tried not to fall asleep with Rahne watching him. He couldn't believe that it was already Monday. Where did the weekend go anyway? Not that he wasn't glad to see Rahne, but two days is not long enough time to recover from school. He glanced over at her, and mentally smiled. She was so pretty. Her eyes were as green as grass, and her voice was like a birds song. He almost sighed, but that would have attracted her attention. E Focused again on the teacher. **At least Xavier is good for something. Without him I would have never met Rahne.**  
  
At lunch Kurt and Daniel were outside, discussing the Xavier issue. Rahne was sitting over at the Brotherhood's table with Kitty and Amara. There had been a minor fight with Scott and Jean over this, but in the end, they were forced to leave them be.  
  
Scott and Jean had walked outside to their own hill to discuss the matter.  
  
"Amara shouldn't be hanging around Boomer, she is a bad influence. The next thing we know is that she will be running off to join the Brotherhood!"  
  
"I seem to remember someone telling me that girls could look after themselves." Said Scott  
  
"You know what I mean! Besides the professor will not approve of this if he finds out. They are the enemy, we should have no business with them."  
  
"I agree. We have to get it through to them that they should not be hanging around the Brotherhood. Who knows, they might even try to use them as bait."  
  
"I never thought of that. We'll have to tell the professor as soon as we get home."  
  
"Right." 


	11. Somebody's Losing It!

Oh my god! I can't believe you guys didn't tell me my writing was so corny! I've decided that writing something on the spot then posting it will not do anymore. I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update. I went to the National Drill Team competitions and the practices took a lot of time. I'll be gone a lot this summer, but that should just give me time to write more chapters. Once again, thank you for sticking with me and enjoy.  
  
``  
  
Jean told the Professor about the 'situation' with the Brotherhood. (who didn't see that coming?)  
  
"So that's the story Professor," Jean finished.  
  
"Hmm. I see. Thank you for telling me about this Jean, the Brotherhood may be up to no good. I believe you have a training session in a few minutes?"  
  
Jean nodded, "Yes. I think Logan is going to have the newer students against the older ones."  
  
"I see. Well you don't want to be late, considering the consequences that Logan would give."  
  
"Right. I'll see you later Professor," called Jean as she went to her room to change.  
  
As the door closed, Xavier's thoughts quickly changed. He couldn't believe that his own students would betray him like this! The Brotherhood! He couldn't believe that his students would be so foolish… Nevermind that for now. Must get back to work…. Magneto….Sinister….what are you planning..?  
  
```  
  
Logan, Hank, Daniel, Storm, and Jamie sat up in the Danger Room control center. Daniel was not going to participate in the session today, and Jamie was still 'too young'.  
  
"How come I can't go?" he asked.  
  
"We've told you Jamie, you're too little to be doing these kind of sessions right now." Logan growled.  
  
"You should feel lucky you don't have to do this kid!" called Ray.  
  
"Pipe down and pay attention! It's capture the flag, first team to have the others flag back at their base wins. No porting Elf, no flying Tabitha, and no TK Jean. Let's keep the offensive power to a minimum." He said, casting a glance at Ray as he said the last line.  
  
"Do you really think that they are ready for this Logan?" asked Storm.  
  
"To be honest 'Ro, it wasn't my idea. Chuck's been pushing them hard lately. I think trouble might be brewing. I just hope he realizes that they have limits."  
  
"Unlike some people would believe," she said giving him a look.  
  
"What? I'm not giving the losing team extra sessions this time!"  
  
"I'm sure they thank God for it."  
  
The session began. The arena was like a garden maze. Metal walls and traps along the outside, and steeper walls and drops near the middle. In the center was a large, stadium-like clearing. It was the older mutants and Kellie against the new recruits. Kellie tried to go invisible, but Rahne kept track of her in her wolf form. Tabitha and Jean were in a flying match, while Sunspot was trying to follow Kurt's rapid jumps. Kitty was phasing through walls as Sam was crashing through them. Scott, Ray, Evan, Amara, Bobby, and Rogue were dueling out in the center. Xavier came in about 2 minutes into the start of it and took control over the traps and activated some other ones that should be in use.  
  
"Chuck what are you doing, those don't go with this session."  
  
"Quiet Logan! I am in control right now, they will just have to improvise."  
  
After 10 grueling minutes, it was all over. Some covered in paint ball marks, others not so lucky. They came out of the Danger Room to face a very ticked Xavier.  
  
"What on EARTH were you all thinking?"  
  
"Logan said that those traps wouldn't be used in this session," Scott began.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU ALL SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO COMPLETE THAT MISSION! IT WAS INCREDIBLY EASY"  
  
"Easy Chuck! That was probably the hardest simulation you've given them."  
  
"That is no excuse! Tomorrow you will ALL come home immediately after school," kitty made a move to protest, "AND if I hear about anymore romantics with that….that….BROTHERHOOD! You will all be confined to the mansion for the rest of the school year!"  
  
Xavier, with his eyes glaring and veins popping slightly on his forehead, looked very funny. Daniel couldn't help it, he gave a whistle going high to low, "Psycho."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"  
  
Daniel clutched his head in pain. It was unbelievable. It was like the pain in his chest, but inside his head. It seemed, familiar somehow, like a strange case of déjà vu. He screamed in pain. Unconsciously a bolt of energy sparked from him to Xavier, knocking him from his chair. Xavier picked himself back onto his chair. Daniel was sitting down, breathing heavily.  
  
"Conduit, I am so…"  
  
"I have a REAL name you know!" Daniel gasped.  
  
Xavier's features softened, "Forgive me, I lost my temper. I will be in my study. No one disturb me." He wheeled away.  
  
Kurt picked Daniel up, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm gonna go up to my room. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Tabitha and Kellie went with him,  
  
Jean did a quick mental check to make sure he really was fine. Her thoughts accidentally overlapped onto Kellie and Tabitha as well because she was worried about the Professor. **I can't believe that the Professor would just lose it like that.**  
  
``  
  
Meanwhile, Xavier was in his room, frantically trying to erase the memory from everyone's mind. As Jean did her mental check, it blocked his quick erase and left their minds untouched. He successfully erased everyone else's mind and was grateful that he had been able to do it.  
  
**I can't have them doubting me. Not when Sinister and Magneto are so close.**  
  
````  
  
"I guess now isn't the best time to ask if I could go home." Said Daniel.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?" asked Kellie.  
  
"I was gonna ask him if we could go home for the long weekend coming up. But now I don't think he'd agree."  
  
"Yeah, or maybe he's sorry and he'll do it to try to make it up to you." Said Tabitha.  
  
"I dunno, maybe, but I just hope he doesn't do that again. That really hurt."  
  
Daniel picked at the uniform he was in, "Ugh I don't see why we have to wear these stupid things. Not like it would be hard to recognize us in if we were out in public."  
  
"Not that he would ever let us use our powers in public anyway." Said Kellie.  
  
"Maybe he just wears them cause he checks out the girls." Said Daniel  
  
"Or boys." Said Kellie  
  
They looked at each other, "Eeeeeeew!" then started laughing up the stairs.  
  
"Oh, by the way. I want you to teach me that sword trick you do." Said Daniel.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's cool. Then maybe Logan will give us a Star Wars session to do."  
  
Tabitha sighed, "You two are psycho."  
  
"Then that makes three at the mansion." Said Daniel, grinning.  
  
"ARGH! Go away! I'm going to take off the pervert's uniform and we'll see you later."  
  
"Bye guys."  
  
````````  
  
Inside the mutant concentration camp, a mutant known as Farseeker was forced to work. Her job was to stretch her mind and find other 'dangerous' mutants that would be brought in and 'cured'. She had to bring at least one mutant in every once in a while, or they would begin to get suspicious. She hated her job. She tried to send out dreams of warning to some, but so far few even showed that they had received her warning. She had to warn them before the MRL (Mutant Registration Law) passed. She laughed at herself, **Of course it would pass. The only people who are anti-mutant are the few that go to the rallies and those radical politicians!!** But unfortunately, they were the ones with the power. She must get help. She saw that there were several groups of mutants, but the strongest two were at war with each other. **Hmmm. This one called Xavier will be the death of us all if he is not stopped.** She had to agree with Magneto on some parts. Many humans will not understand and think that we will never be accepted. But that's how it was during the Civil Rights Movement. Magneto just needs to put his personal vendetta aside and realize that most humans are good. However, the ones that are bad are fanatics to the point that it's crazy. And those were the ones with the power…  
  
`````  
  
Daniel sighed with frustration as his saber winked out of existence just before he grabbed it.  
  
"C'mon you can get this. Alright, first bring out some energy you can use," instructed Kellie.  
  
Daniel brought his hands, palm facing inwards about a foot apart. A blue orb formed.  
  
"Aren't they usually silver?" she asked.  
  
"Depends on the intensity I put in. If I screw up again, I don't wanna kill somebody."  
  
"Ah. Anyway. Feel the energy shaping into the blade. Don't get all fancy with it. Try for like a rod or something."  
  
Daniel closed his eyes. The orb went into an oval shape, points facing up. It extended 2 feet into the air.  
  
"Good! Now grab it and finish the shaping. Then it will be easier to keep the energy in place."  
  
Daniel grasped with his hand, and the rod shot like a wet bar of soap into the air. "Shit!" he raised his hand, trying to stop it. The rod exploded with a dull thwump.  
  
Kellie laughed, "Energy explosions go thwump? HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Shut up!" he tried to stay angry, but he started laughing too. "At least it didn't go boink like scientific progress!" (Calvin & Hobbes. The coolest cartoon ever.)  
  
  
  
He flopped on his back, clutching his ribs, "Ow! No more jokes!" his eyes were a sun-yellow.  
  
Kellie stopped laughing after a bit, "Whew! Ok, you have to remember to keep the energy focused. It's not a beam like you're used to."  
  
Daniel tried again and succeeded in making a blue rod about the size of a yardstick. It made a light humming noise as it extended, "What!? No sound effects?"  
  
Kellie's own saber came out, "Imagine them. Let's see if they'll hit."  
  
They brought the blades together, and they clashed with a sound that was surprisingly like the ones in Star Wars.  
  
"Cooooooooool." Said Kellie.  
  
Daniel slowly brought his up in an arc and Kellie blocked it. They clashed again.  
  
"Let's see how much damage this can do." Daniel said.  
  
He swung at a rock in the ground, and was surprised that it almost bounced off, leaving a scorched line in the smooth stone. "Hmmm. Maybe if I up the intensity."  
  
The blade went from blue to silver and he tried again. This time it cut the rock neatly in half, and leaving the sand below it a pile of semi-heated glass.  
  
"Can you turn the intensity up and down with yours Kellie?"  
  
"I think so. We could try later. It's getting late."  
  
They had been there for a few hours or so, and the sun was beginning to set. Kurt popped into view, "Storm says zhat dinner is ready. C'mon you don't vant to be late do you? It's Jubilee and Storm's turn to cook."  
  
"Cool. At least it's not Kitty." Said Daniel, making a face of the last time she had tried to make a casserole.  
  
"Food time!" said Kellie.  
  
They headed back inside. Everyone seemed a little glad that Xavier didn't join them for dinner again tonight. He was still in his study, trying to figure out what to do about Magneto. He smiled to himself. He knew just who he could bring in to boost his power. He picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? This is Professor Charles Xavier. Yes, I'm still coming in tomorrow. I was just calling to say that Wanda may be ready to come back out. Yes I know her father committed her, but I believe that I should be given care of her. He hasn't ever come to see her. Wanda trusts me. Very well, we'll sort this out tomorrow. Good night." **And if she doesn't trust me, well than I'll just have to show her the light.** Xavier thought to himself with a grin.  
  
```  
  
Outside on the grounds, Psylocke smiled. She tapped her communicator. "Xavier's screwing up. With luck, they'll be ready to join us after they see what he plans to do. Tell Wormhole I'm ready to go."  
  
"Right. Magneto will be pleased. We'll see you in a bit."  
  
She turned off her communicator. She rubbed the diamond shaped implant on her forehead that Sinister said would boost her power. She didn't trust him though, and she wasn't sure about Magneto either. She was having strange memory blanks as of late, and they were very suspicious. She sighed, **If only Xavier weren't such a nut, then I could join the X-men. They seem nice enough. Except for that boy…** she rubbed a small burn scar on her arm. **Oh well. To the moment at hand.**  
  
A green portal opened up and she stepped through, leaving the place quiet yet again.  
  
```  
  
Oh by the way. I just now learned that Psylocke's blade only works she hit's somebody's mind. Well, in my fic it's like a regular energy blade. Just wanted to clear that up in case some of you were calling me an idiot. Thanks for reading. I should have some more chapters in about a month or so. Thanks for sticking with the story, and hopefully my insane little cousins will give me some inspiration. 


	12. A Happy Day

Well, I forgot to bring copies of my previous chapter with me, so I kinda forgot where I was in the story. I'll try to keep it together as best I can, but I'm a little distressed right now. They killed of one of my favorite characters in a book series I'm reading. It was very, very sad. Oh, I'm rambling. Silly me, I'll get to the story now.  
  
``  
  
Daniel's nightmares kept persisting. The worst one was on Friday. This time, he saw himself and the rest of the X-men. There was a huge compound, and he could feel the cries of anguish and sadness from inside. The scene then shifted to a battleground. Pieces of Sentinels, bodies, and blood were everywhere. There were some men dressed in uniform, and the others were mutants. A war is coming a voice said.  
  
He turned around, "Who's there?"  
  
A friend. A war is coming. Many hardships await you and your friends. Xavier is not to be trusted. Neither are Sinister and Magneto. Their promises of peace and power are tempting, but they are lies and will ultimately lead to the downfall or mutants or mankind.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? How can you know all this?"  
  
I have seen it. A great battle is coming. Many lives will be extinguished. You and your companions will decide the fate of our race.  
  
"So you are a mutant? But why didn't you tell the others?"  
  
They watch me constantly. To contact the others means risking discovery. You were the only one who responded to my subconscious distress call. I am allowed to contact you because they believe that I am searching for more mutants to bring to these facilities. I was lucky to be able to get through to you.  
  
The scene shifted again. This time they were inside the building, or one like it. Human guards beat and raped mutants. The dead were mutilated and fed to the dogs. The screams echoed through the halls, but nobody cared. The pain he felt was incredible. It wasn't like a physical pain, but more of an ache on his mind. Like his soul could feel them suffering.  
  
"These places exist? But how? I thought that the Mutant Registration Act hasn't even been considered for voting yet."  
  
Most mutants believe that most humans would fear and hate mutants. Actually, the percentage of people who hate mutants to this degree is incredibly small. The rest of the people just dislike us like any other minority that has been introduced to society. It is the fanatics that stir these people up against us. They are led to believe that we are all dangerous. Many of these people hide secrets like these to 'protect' the people. In reality, they are only making sure that they have support before finally revealing these camps.  
  
The scene began shifting again. There were scenes of pain, but also scenes were there seemed to be peace. It shifted to a scene much like the first. Mutants were publicly beaten and killed. It was horrible  
  
"What are these?"  
  
These are possible futures. On any and every path you take, the trials will be many. Friends may die, your wills tested. There will come a time when you all must choose your path. Since your group is one of the strongest, your decision will be crucial to the outcome. The time will come when you will have to choose whether or not to use it.  
  
Just when he thought he could take no more of the pain, he found himself outside in a street. There was no fighting or disputes, People that were clearly mutants walked outside with normal people. Not only was there no fighting, people smiled and talked and laughed like the oldest friends would.  
  
"Use what?"  
  
You're mutations. You all have great power that is yet to be unlocked.  
  
"You mean evolution? Control over our powers?"  
  
Much more than that. You yourself have immense power, but for you to get this power, there will be a terrible price that you can only pay.  
  
Daniel felt something inside, almost hidden. A darkness. A black, inky wave of rage and hatred. And through all this, there was a power stored. It was incredible. Daniel had never felt anything like this before.  
  
"My mutation? But I can't carry that kind of power!"  
  
You have not yet fully evolved. None of you have. With time and experiences, control may be found. You may not realize it, but all of you can be stronger than Xavier will let you believe. You're friend Rogue is a good example. Her control gene has manifested. She has the control she has dreamed of. But she does not know it yet.  
  
"Rogue? She can control her powers? But since when? And why hasn't her sessions with the Professor shown anything?"  
  
She has been able to control it for a long while now. Do you remember the session where she was touched you?"  
  
Daniel's thoughts went back to the program. "Yes, but she was unconscious. I thought I just couldn't feel it because I had too much power for her to take off."  
  
No. She saw you pick her up. Her subconscious knew you were a friend, and kept her power from hurting you. All other times when she has touched someone was when she wanted to take his or her powers, so she did. As for Xavier, he found out during a bioscan. He saw that a gene had activated that let her control her power. Whenever he had sessions with her. He forced her mind to activate her power, breaking down her control. He fears that this might begin to end his control over you all. Trust him no longer. I have no more time, I fear they may be suspicious. Tell Rogue of her control , but make it appear like a new event. If Xavier found out that you knew what he is doing, you may all be in grave danger. I must go. Remember what I have said. Farewell.  
  
Daniel dream ended and he awoke with a jerk. He glanced at the clock, 12:00. He rolled over and tried to get some more sleep before he broke the good news to Rogue.  
  
``  
  
Tabitha woke up at around 10:30 to what felt like a large rumble in the mansion. Part of her thought, **Oh my God! Kitty dumped Lance.** Then she realized that the rumble came from inside the house. She looked over to see that Kellie was already gone. She went downstairs to see what was going on. She saw scorch marks over the walls that led to the danger room. There were tracks in the thick carpet that looked like somebody had been forcibly dragged there. She rushed down to the control room.  
  
In the Danger Room, Beast was arguing with Logan, "I still don't think he's ready to go back into training already. He should have been out for at least another two days."  
  
"Well, you can blame yourself for giving him so much of that medicine."  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that the energy he gathered would interact with the medicine?"  
  
"You weren't. He's been bored all week, let him have some fun. Besides, Ray asked for it anyway."  
  
Tabitha rushed in, "What happened?"  
  
Jamie was about to start, but was cut off by Kellie.  
  
"Sorry Jamie, but we need it short. Ray got drunk from Logan's booze. Ray get mad that Daniel didn't have to do Danger Room sessions this week. Ray make……unflattering remarks about Amanda,"  
  
Rogue laughed, "That's putting it lightly."  
  
"And before we knew it, Daniel was dragging Ray toward the Danger room by his hair."  
  
"Oh. So who gets Ray's stereo after Daniel kills him?"  
  
Logan smiled, "I do. I'm gonna pawn it off and see if I can buy back the booze he stole."  
  
Jamie was hopping up and down, trying to get a better view, "Who's winning?"  
  
Kurt had the best view, perched on the ceiling outside, "Do you really have to ask?"  
  
Anything that came at Daniel was redirected at Ray. Ray tried to rush Daniel, hoping his size would help him win. Daniel grinned and a red saber appeared in his hand.  
  
"My move!" cried Kellie  
  
"Wouldn't that cut him in half?" Rogue asked Kellie.  
  
"No. Red is his lowest intensity. It's basically like a regular pole except it's got a slight charge in it."  
  
"So it's like a stun rod?"  
  
"At that level it is."  
  
The 'handle' extended to a pole. Daniel swept high with one end, and as Ray ducked it, he reversed direction and swept Ray's feet with the opposite side. He kicked him and Ray rolled to a stop about 10 feet away.  
  
"This is like Star Wars!" said Jamie.  
  
Ray fired a blast at Daniel, but he just caught it and used to energy to extend the pole into the ground like a vaulting pole. He landed next to Ray and blasted him another 20 feet. Ray fired from his position and Daniel stood there, absorbing it all. His eyes were glowing a yellowish green from the exhilaration and anger. He used Ray's energy to power up. He shot forward to Ray and punched him in the stomach. Ray's breath let out a faint whoosh as it left him. He folded over Daniel's hand in mid-air. Daniel brought his other arm across, blasting Ray. The bright blue beam left him smoking and still gasping for air.  
  
Logan glanced at Kellie, "What's blue on a scale of 1 to 10?"  
  
Kellie thought for a moment, "I guess about a 6 to 8."  
  
Logan keyed the mike, "Let's keep it low power blasts down there."  
  
Daniel gave a slight nod of his head. He walked over to Ray who was just now recovering. He grabbed him by his hair, "Do you want to take it back yet?"  
  
Ray gritted his teeth and rattled off a few choice ideas about all his human friends.  
  
He smiled slightly, "I was hoping you'd say something like that."  
  
He held out his hand, and a silver orb formed.  
  
"That's enough kid, he needs to be alive to do his chores."  
  
Daniel dropped him on the ground, "I'm done with him."  
  
The doors opened up and Kurt ported Beast and Ray to sick bay. Daniel walked outside and decided that it was time to tell Rogue. He went and got something to drink, then knocked on the door of Bayville's most famous recluse.  
  
"Rogue? Can I talk to you for a sec?"  
  
"What's up?" she asked as she opened the door.  
  
"I wanna try something and see if it works."  
  
"Why do ya need me for an what are ya gonna do?"  
  
"It might help you with your powers."  
  
She sighed, "Whatever. Come in."  
  
Daniel stepped into the room and saw Kitty typing away at her laptop. She said hello and went back to work, typing furiously.  
  
"So what do you want to do."  
  
Daniel's aura flashed, "Just touch me and don't want to absorb me." He held out his hand.  
  
She sighed, "I nevah do," she took off her glove, "But why not. It didn't hurt you the last time."  
  
Daniel powered down just as she touched him, she quickly recoiled, "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?"  
  
Kitty looked up from her computer, intrigued by what might happen.  
  
"Just do it. Remember, you don't want to absorb me."  
  
She stuck out her hand slowly, "If this goes wrong…,"  
  
Their hands touched fingertips. Nothing.  
  
Daniel motioned to Kitty, "You try."  
  
Rogue was stunned, "Wait…that might have been…well…I just…"  
  
Kitty hopped up, "C'mon Rogue, you can't, like give up just because you take a few memories." She held up her hand, "High five!"  
  
Rogue moved her hand up and hit Kitty's gently, and then held it there. Her face was stunned. She moved her hand and put two fingers on Kitty's forehead, then her palm. Kitty looked a little nervous, but then mirrored Rogue's growing smile. Rogue grabbed Kitty's nose on the inside of her fore and middle finger and brought her other hand to smack it down.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Rogue started laughing. Then gave Kitty a huge hug.  
  
"Somebody saw Three Stooges."  
  
Rogue was still laughing and smacked Daniel upside the head. "Ow! Hey, if you're gonna be so physical…"  
  
Rogue gave him a crushing hug, "THANK YOU!" she yelled. Her laughter was echoing off the halls.  
  
Remy poked his head in, "Is Remy dreaming or la femme laughing?"  
  
Rogue sailed through the air and gave Remy a kiss. Remy blinked in shock for a moment, then returned it.  
  
"Awww. That's like, so sweet. A first kiss."  
  
Daniel wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, "It's a Kodak moment."  
  
Rogue was too busy laughing after the kiss to care, and she raced down the hall.  
  
"Somebody is going hug-happy." Said Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, but I guess if anybody has a right to it's her." Said Daniel.  
  
The laughter now filled the hall as Rogue found her next victim. She had Kurt in a huge hug and they were both laughing. Jean came out into the hall.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Rogue leapt again and another victim was found.  
  
This continued on for about half an hour as Rogue hugged each and every person of her family. Tears of joy accompanied Rogue's laughter, she could finally do what she had longed for for so many years. Perhaps the person who was the most surprised was Xavier. He played it off well though, and laughed along with everyone else. His face when Rogue had first hugged him was priceless however. After everyone calmed down, Rouge and Remy went of to go clubbing somewhere after swearing an oath to keep their actions PG-13 to Logan. They arrived home later holding hands.  
  
``  
  
Xavier for perhaps the first time since his power emerged was left clueless as to what could have brought this on. He made it seem to Rogue that her power would never be controlled, and had assumed that she would never try to control it on her own. He cursed himself and didn't wonder how come Daniel had decided to take the risk. Everyone went to bed with a lighter heart, now that one of their friends had had her dream come true.  
  
``  
  
Well, all I can say is that there isn't much to do in St. Louis when you don't know where to go. After about 20 something rounds of Yu-gi-oh the card game and 50 games of pool, I got the idea for this. I need some input people. The crucial time is coming. What do you want to see? I have got lots of flexibility with this plot I'm forming, so if you would like something done just ask. Thanks for reading. I'll write again. 


	13. Back With Family

Well, unfortunately my dad didn't bring the laptop down on our trip, so I could get no writing done. I'm leaving for the beach in another few days, and this time I'll remember to bring a computer. Sorry that I keep taking so long to update.  
  
``` Surprisingly, it was Rogue that woke up first Monday morning. Too overjoyed by her new powers, she couldn't just hit the snooze alarm and roll over today. She got up and changed and went to the mirror. Now that she could touch, it was time for a change in wardrobe..  
  
``` Daniel woke up later than usual and was feeling like a zombie. He decided that he'd seen enough sunrises for a while. He got up and walked downstairs, debating with himself on how to best ask Xavier if he could go down to Texas over the vacation.  
  
```  
  
Evan was drinking milk from the carton, again. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see a beautiful girl with shining green eyes that were somehow familiar. He stared for a moment until she spoke up.  
  
"What? Do Ah look that bad?"  
  
Evan's milk dropped on the floor as he coughed some out of his throat.  
  
"Man Ah guess Ah should change." Rogue started to go upstairs.  
  
"Rogue! Wait! No it looks great!"  
  
She turned around and came back in, "Oh, well why didn't ya say so?"  
  
Evan was too busy staring to answer, so she grabbed some eggs that Storm had made, some toast and a glass of orange juice.  
  
Scott came in next, "Morning Evan," he said, going straight to the fridge.  
  
Scott noticed that Evan was not moving, "What?"  
  
Evan pointed to someone at the table and Scott turned around to quickly glance at the person and went back into the fridge, "New student? Hi, my names Scott."  
  
"Mornin Scott."  
  
A loud thump was heard on the inside the fridge, "Rogue?!"  
  
Rogue started laughing, "Wow, Ah guess Ah do look different."  
  
Remy came in next, took one look at Rogue and hopped over the table. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear, grinning.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened, "Remy!" but broke out into giggles.  
  
The two kissed as Kitty was coming in. "Like, eeeeeew, get a room you guys."  
  
Remy turned, "We would if we could."  
  
The sound of Logan clearing his throat in the basement doorway caused everyone to stop talking and start eating.  
  
Everyone came in one by one, as their showers ended. Kurt came bounding in and hugged his sister, exclaiming how good she looked, then ported over to the fridge to fix one of his unique breakfast sandwiches. Jamie wasn't old enough to care about how girls looked, and just said that he like that he could see her eyes better now. The rest came in stared for a bit, realized that they were staring and quickly complimented Rogue and got breakfast. Rogue and Remy held hands under the table and Rogue was trying to ignore Kitty and her plans for matching outfits.  
  
Daniel came in last, his eyes were still half closed and he was moving like the living dead. He yawned, "Morning everybody," giving everyone a small wave. He stopped when he saw Rogue, "New look?"  
  
Rogue nodded, "You like?  
  
"Looks good. Watch out for the rest though," he said, indicating the girls, "You know they're gonna plan some sort of makeover type thingy," He said as he got a glass of orange juice and went out into the living room.  
  
"What's up with him today?" asked Kellie, "Usually he's the first one up and on a daylong sugar high by now."  
  
"That would be my fault," said Hank, "I was doing some tests last night and had him release all his energy to see how much he could hold. He went to bed right after that, and it seems he's running on empty."  
  
Kurt had the best view of the living room, "Vell, he's sitting in the sunlight from von of zhe vindows. He should be fine."  
  
After finishing breakfast they got ready for school. Daniel came in with his empty glass after they left, already looking more awake from the energy he absorbed.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Daniel?" asked Storm.  
  
He nodded, "Just couldn't get up this morning, I'm fine now."  
  
"You know, a body needs more than just a glass of orange juice and a body full of energy to maintain proper nutrition." Said Hank.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll have a big lunch," he said.  
  
He walked out whistling the Folgers Coffee tune. `` At school, the expected shock wasn't that bad. The popular people ignored her still, since she still didn't talk to anybody but her friends. Risty and the Brotherhood were glad for their friend and former teammate. Even Scott and Jean weren't complaining about the Brotherhood for some reason. Almost everybody was having a good day..  
  
Back at the mansion, Xavier was losing it yet again. He had just gotten back from the Asylum and Wanda was gone! It seemed that she had broken out with somebody's assistance, and his control on Scott and Jean seemed to be slipping. He smashed his fists into his desk again and again. Cursing Magneto and Sinister and all that might oppose him. He cursed himself, for not being able to keep his students away from the Brotherhood. He continued for another hour, cursing this and that before he regained his composure. Life continued.  
  
```` Later that evening,  
  
At the Brotherhood's home, Mystique and Wanda had just arrived. Agatha had calmed Wanda down and Pietro had left just in case her rage returned. He ran the two miles to the nearest park in less than a few seconds and stopped to think.  
  
"Why is she so mad at me? I couldn't do anything to stop him when he put her in there. How was I supposed to know that he had no intention of bringing her out?"  
  
He sighed as he remembered how she had looked at him that day. It seemed so long ago. His vision blurred as tears that hadn't been shed for years finally forced their way through. "I'm so sorry Wanda. I should've tried."  
  
His body rocked with silent sobs for a few moments, when he came.  
  
"I cannot believe that I am a father to such miserable excuses for a mutants."  
  
Pietro snapped his head up to see his father standing there, still rejuvenated from the incident with Kurt and Rogue and looking like he did that day so long ago. "What do YOU want?!"  
  
"It does not matter, because you will do whatever it is I want."  
  
"Fuck you! You never sent my letters to Wanda did you? How could you separate us like that! We were your children!"  
  
"You were mistakes. I can't believe that I'm stuck with the two of you for children. One's a weakling runner and the other is a psychopath. How pathetic."  
  
Pietro gritted his teeth and was off his feet in an instant. His hands came up into fists as he prepared to show his father just what a 200 miles-per- hour fist does to a human face.  
  
"Ah ah ah Pietro. If you want to enjoy the company of your sister and friends, I suggest that you do exactly what I say."  
  
Pietro's eyes burned with tears of rage at the man that had made his life so miserable. He sat back down, helpless as he always was to the whims of his father.  
  
"Good, I see you get your sense from me and not your iron-willed flatscan mother."  
  
Pietro's knuckles turned white, and it was all he could do to not spring and break Magneto's neck and be off before the body hit the ground. He remembered the last time he had seen his mother. Wanda was out in the flower field, Magneto and Pietro's mother were fighting, and then he raised his hand. His mother never saw the knife come from behind. Pietro started running only after the rioters came. The only thing close to a mother that he had now was Mystique. A year ago, when he had first arrived, he would've laughed himself hysterical with that idea. But she had a side that none of the X-men saw. Rogue saw it when she lived with the Brotherhood, but she was too angry about something or another with Mystique to trust her again. The Brotherhood always wondered why she could be so harsh one day, and kind the next. Pietro supposed that it was guilt over her son. Pietro could never forgive himself after he heard Mystique crying through the thin walls that day when they interrupted the meeting between Kurt and Mystique. After that, the Brotherhood tried to be better, but when she was gone, it was just like when their mothers had gone when they were little. Todd was hurt the most. He slept under his bed sometimes, and always with a light on. Lance hardly ever came out of his room until he started dating Kitty, and Fred was quieter then he normally was. Pietro remembered how happy they had all been to see her again, though the surprise of it had masked that. After so many people leaving their lives, they weren't used to people coming back. That moment was quickly ruined when Wanda came in behind Mystique. But maybe if Magneto would let them stay together, Pietro would have a chance to make it up to both Wanda and Mystique.  
  
Magneto outlined his plans as Pietro listened. Every time Pietro ever saw his father it seemed like he had some new grand scheme up his sleeve. **And he says I got sense from him? Yeah right! I guess this is where Wanda gets her problems from.**  
  
Magneto finished his plan and left saying that he would be in contact. Pietro sat there for a while, cursing his father for always making him carry out his bidding. He got up after an hour or so and went back. Back to his family. `` Wanda was in her room, next to Mystique's, and she was not happy. She felt her anger keep coming back to her every time she thought about Pietro and the day he abandoned her. She hated him for letting her be taken that day. Then she remembered that they were both only 7 at the time, and he couldn't have done anything if he had tried. Suddenly, anger turned to sadness, and she buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Damn you Pietro! Why couldn't you even visit. Just once would have made it so much easier," she cried, her sobs muffled.  
  
"I tried, but he always stopped me."  
  
She turned to see her brother sitting on the bed, looking like he had just been crying. **What is he doing?! Does he think I'll forgive him so easily.**  
  
"Get out!"  
  
The walls rumbled.  
  
"Wanda, I just want to talk!"  
  
"You could've talked plenty while I was in there!"  
  
"I couldn't! Father.."  
  
"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!"  
  
The window in her room shattered.  
  
"Fine, Magneto never let me visit. I tried to write to you, but he never sent the letters!"  
  
"You could've visited! You're faster than the speed of sound, and you couldn't find time?"  
  
"I couldn't go!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Pietro's eyes began to water, "I couldn't! He told me." his shoulders started shaking.  
  
Wanda could feel her brother's pain though the twin bond that had almost been forgotten until now. She stopped as she remembered that even as a boy he never ever cried. She realized how much he had been hurt, and remembered that he wasn't to blame.  
  
"Pietro, it's..it's ok." She said.  
  
She crawled over and hugged her twin for the first time in what seemed like forever. Pietro felt a tremendous pressure lift from his conscience, and the tears now came unbridled.  
  
"He said he'd hurt you if I tried to go, just like mom." Pietro said through his tears, "He came to me today, he's got another crazy scheme in mind and he needs my help."  
  
Wanda gritted her teeth when she heard this, "Don't worry, we're together now. We'll make him pay for what he did."  
  
They both shared a flash of anger, and it was replaced by happiness as they realized they were together again. The two started crying together like a bunch of babies. They didn't care who walked in now, they had too much to catch up on. They were back together. Back with their family  
  
```  
  
Mystique heard a rumbling sound in the room next to hers and decided to check it out. She looked through the open door to see the twins hugging each other and crying their eyes out. She felt her heart twinge slightly as she thought of her real children. But she pushed it aside for now. These two had gone through so much, she hoped she could be there for them now**One more reason for us to hate you Magneto** she closed the door and let them have their privacy, smiling despite all that was going on.  
  
"These kids are gonna turn me soft one of these days."  
  
A loud crash in the kitchen followed by the sounds of arguing between Lance, Todd and Fred downstairs reached her ears, "That is, if they don't drive me crazy first."  
  
She went back into her room, "My poor house!" she said as she looked at all the blast marks Tabitha had made while she had been listening to music or just been bored. **Well, I guess that's what children are for** she thought. Another rumble sounded downstairs. She poke her head out the door, "If I hear one more peep downstairs I am going to."  
  
"Sorry boss lady!" Lance said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry!" Fred called.  
  
She laid down on her bed smiling, astonished at how much she had missed them all, **Maybe I am cut out to be a mother**  
  
No matter how much she tried to hide it, she was glad to be back. Back with her family.  
  
``  
  
Once again, sorry about how long it takes for me to get one of these out. I'll try to work harder at this. 


	14. First Day

I remembered my laptop this time! Sorry for taking so long to update! ``  
  
The next day at school would be Wanda's first complete day outside of the asylum. She seemed worried for some reason, almost timid. She stuck close to Pietro as they pulled up and got to school. Her eyes widened as she saw all the people talking and waiting for the first bell to ring.  
  
Pietro noticed this and asked her, "You ok Wanda?"  
  
She started shaking and shook her head, "No! I didn't know that there would be so many people here."  
  
Pietro took her by the hand, "C'mon Wanda, it's ok. We'll all watch out for you ok?"  
  
Tabitha nodded, "Don't worry! Besides all the learning and stuff, school's a blast! Between me and Speedy, we should have you covered for most of your classes."  
  
"Most?" Wanda squeaked.  
  
Pietro couldn't believe it. His sister, one of the most powerful mutants he'd ever seen was terrified of a crowd. "Hey, don't worry about it. You'll either be ignored or treated nice since you're the new kid. Just stay away from anybody dressed like that," he said as he pointed to a group of jocks and cheerleaders walking across the lawn. "Alright?"  
  
Wanda nodded.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"What the hell are you doing to that girl Maximoff?" a voice behind them yelled.  
  
Pietro turned to see Evan walking across the parking lot. Behind him were Scott and Jean, and in the rear was everyone else. Most of the others just came over to see who the new girl was. Daniel was still looking out of it, as was everyone else.  
  
"Why don't you mind your own business Daniels."  
  
Evan gritted his teeth, "Not till I see what you're doing to that girl."  
  
Wanda rose up out of the car, "I suggest you follow my brother's idea before I get angry!"  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but I.whaaaa?"  
  
Evan's jaw dropped, "Sister?"  
  
"Yeah, is having a sister against the law now Daniels?"  
  
Everyone else seem satisfied and walked off, figuring they'd meet the strange new girl later. Rogue and Remy lingered behind to introduce themselves. Evan was angry again that Pietro wasn't up to something that he could catch him for and stormed off.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rogue. Nice style."  
  
"Thanks, I'm Wanda, Pietro's sister."  
  
"So I hear. Did your powers just manifest recently?"  
  
Wanda laughed, "No, they've been around for a while. I just finally got a chance to break out. Who's your friend?"  
  
Remy gave her a nod, "The name is Remy, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Wanda turned to her brother, "Who was that kid you were arguing with?"  
  
Pietro snorted, "Daniels? He's just some loser that's jealous of my gifts."  
  
The first bell rang, "Well, we'll see you guys around."  
  
Rogue and Remy said goodbye and headed inside.  
  
"There now, you see? That wasn't so bad, yo."  
  
Wanda shrugged, "I just hope they're all that friendly."  
  
"Don't worry, if anybody messes with you, just tell us and we'll take care of it," said Fred.  
  
"We better get going before we're late. Now that the boss lady's back she probably doesn't want us getting detention all the time like we usually do," said Lance.  
  
The group headed inside and Pietro took Wanda to the office to get her schedule. Luckily, she was with one of the Brotherhood in all but 3 of her 8 periods. She had English with Pietro, first. They chose seats in the back corner after giving the note from the office to the teacher.  
  
"She was home schooled for a long time, so she's not used to crowds," said Pietro.  
  
The teacher nodded, "Understandable. Take your seat, the bells about to ring."  
  
"Thanks teach."  
  
A couple of the popular girls were making fun of Wanda looks until Pietro told them to back off. Other than that, everything went fine. Up next she had Biology with Todd. Pietro walked her to the room to see him talking with Rahne in the corner.  
  
"Here's your stop."  
  
Wanda grabbed his hand, "Don't make me go!"  
  
Pietro spun her around and gave her a slight nudge into the room, "You'll be fine, just give the teacher the note I wrote and stay near Todd or that guy." He said, pointing at Daniel.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"He's a mutant too, don't worry he's cool. You'll do great, I got to go. Bye."  
  
Before Wanda could protest anymore, Pietro was gone. She gave the note to the teacher, who read it and told her to pick a seat. Todd's was already taken by some girl with pigtails. But the other guy that Pietro pointed out was free. She sat down, waking Daniel up from his nap.  
  
"Hrm?? Oh, hi. You're new right?"  
  
She nodded and looked at the desk.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
She nodded, "Terrified."  
  
"Meh, don't worry about it. The teacher will leave you alone unless you're disrupting class for the most part. He likes to hear himself talk."  
  
"Oh. My brother said I could trust you. Were you part of the Brotherhood too?"  
  
Daniel shook his head, "Nope. Just another X-geek. Though I have my doubts every now and then. My names Daniel."  
  
"I'm Wanda, I'm Pietro's sister."  
  
"Older or younger?"  
  
"Twin."  
  
"Cool. So do you guys have that psychic link or whatever?"  
  
"Not really. My..." her knuckles went white against the table, "father, put me in a mental institution when I was little, I just got out. Me and Pietro are trying to put things back together."  
  
"Oh, well that sucks now doesn't it. We'll just have to kick his ass a little harder for ya."  
  
She smiled, "Thanks. What can you do?"  
  
"Energy control and absorption," he said as he brought a tiny sphere of energy into view under the desk, "You?"  
  
"Ratios and probability. Basically, I can make things backfire and manipulate chaos."  
  
"Ah. The idea that something will fuck up at the worst fucking time in the worst fucking way."  
  
Wanda snorted down her cough, "Almost. For example, I can make Pietro stop moving, or have a door melt."  
  
"Cooool."  
  
The teacher told them to pay attention and they had to quiet down. After class she moved on though her day. The only problem was in math class. She didn't have anybody she knew in the class, and the only other mutant she could see was the strange one with blue hair. He was in the back corner chatting with a girl in front of him and they seemed to be pretty busy. Wanda sat down next to him anyway, trying not to interrupt. He noticed her and introduced himself as Kurt and his friend Amanda. She wasn't a mutant, but knew all about them.  
  
"Are you with the other group?"  
  
"Yes, I just got into town so my brother's had to help me out."  
  
"Who is your brother?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff."  
  
"Pietro Maximoff is your brother?!" said Amanda.  
  
"Yes, do you know him?"  
  
"Not really, but he's one of the most famous boys in the school! He took 4 girls to the last dance and it was girl's choice!"  
  
"Well, he always did love getting attention."  
  
"So is her your older or younger brother?"  
  
"He's my twin."  
  
"Twin? Then how come you just now got here? Did your parents divorce?"  
  
Wanda shook her head, "Nothing that much more simple. My.father put me in an asylum because he didn't like dealing with my powers when they got out of control."  
  
"He just abandoned you? How old were you?"  
  
"7, I think. It seems so long ago."  
  
Kurt understood her pain, but she didn't get the loving gypsy home that he got when his mother left him. "Well, I know how you feel."  
  
"No. You don't have a clue. Anyway, your mother didn't leave you."  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
"Agatha, the one helping me with my powers, told me about the day when Mystique lost you. Magneto forced her to let you go. She still wishes you were with her."  
  
Kurt looked crestfallen, "I could've let him die. All I had to do was not push the button."  
  
Wanda smiled, "Don't worry, we'll get him back."  
  
Class started and their day continued. At lunch, Wanda sat by herself. She went out and ate under a tree, glad to be free of the crowds. She made some new friends, but she was just glad to have some peace.  
  
``  
  
"So Pietro has a sister," said Jean as they all sat down.  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty interesting," said Daniel.  
  
"Don't you mean pretty weird?" asked Evan.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Rogue.  
  
"She's Maximoff's twin!"  
  
"So that automatically makes her evil?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well.she is kinda strange looking."  
  
"She's not any stranger than when Ah dressed like that!" said Rogue.  
  
"Well, you're.I didn't."  
  
"Ok, let's all agree that Evan's being an ass just because she's Pietro's sister." Said Tabitha.  
  
"Agreed." Said Kellie.  
  
"Well, if she's his twin, where has she been? Probably with Magneto doing his dirty work."  
  
"If it's any of your business, her father put her in an asylum when she was 7. She just got out 2 days ago," Daniel said, glaring at Evan.  
  
"What can she do?' asked Scott.  
  
"She said ratios and probability. She can make the impossible happen, I guess. I didn't really understand what she meant." Said Daniel.  
  
"So she's crazy and she can make evil stuff happen! She's gotta be evil!"  
  
"OK that is it!" said Daniel.  
  
He got up and went outside, trying not to lose control. He put on his sunglasses to hide their glow.  
  
"Evan, you do realize you're an idiot right?" asked Tabitha.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dude, you shoot pointy spikes from your arms, Rogue steals life, Scott shoots lasers from his eyes, and I look like a demon. Does that make us evil?" said Kurt.  
  
"Well, no, but she's one of them."  
  
"Them being people different from yourself. That's the same kind of logic the FOH uses you moron!"  
  
Evan looked down at the table, ashamed at how he was acting. Daniel was calming down on the bleachers overlooking the soccer field.  
  
"Why did I lose it like that? I hardly ever get that mad. Gotta work of some of this energy when I get back."  
  
The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch, and everyone went back to class. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, and everything got back to normal 


	15. Decisions

Sorry it took so long, computer broke, so I had to wait until I figured out how to connect my laptop online. hOk, we all know Xavier has to go., so let's just get down to it.  
  
``  
  
When they got home, Daniel headed straight to the Danger Room to work off some energy.  
  
"Hey Danny, where ya goin?" called Kellie.  
  
"Danger room, I got a sim I want to try. You could help."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
They entered the control room as Daniel brought up the simulation he had been programming. He pushed the start button, and they both hurried down as the holograms began forming.  
  
"Why does this place look familiar?" asked Kellie, seeing familiar walls that appeared to be a hangar of some sort.  
  
"Trust me, this will be fun."  
  
Double doors opened as a hologram figure of Darth Maul entered the room.  
  
"Oh you have GOT to be kidding!"  
  
Daniel grinned as his silver blade ignited, "Come on, you wanted to try this."  
  
Kellie's yellow blade came up, "I hope Logan's training pays off."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
``  
  
Almost 15 minutes later. Sweat clung to Daniel's hair as his blade locked with the hologram of Darth Maul. Kellie swung her own blade behind, trying to catch the projection off guard. Maul turned intercepting her sword on the other end of his double blade. He spun, spinning the two as they fell onto their backs.  
  
"He's harder than I thought," said Kellie.  
  
"He doesn't know what he's up against!"  
  
Daniel got back up and swung high with his left, and ignited another in his right in the opposite direction. He used a boost of power to spin Maul's saber from his hands, but this left Daniel with his arms crossed across his body. Maul kicked him in the gut, his hand already reaching for his saber.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Kellie as she extended her blade, cutting Maul's extinguished hilt into three pieces.  
  
Weaponless, the hologram gave up strategy and charged Daniel. Daniel sidestepped as Maul lunged with a flying kick, and bisected his head neatly from his shoulders.  
  
Kellie slumped on the floor as te Danger Room reverted to its normal state. "Oy, I don't think I could do that again!"  
  
Daniel sat down, panting, "Wanna try?"  
  
"Damnit are you still hyper?!"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
A figure entered the Danger Room control pit unnoticed. It listened in to their conversation.  
  
She just flopped onto her back, "When are we gonna ask Xavier if we can go home."  
  
"Yeah right. He's got the whole creepy old guy thing down. I'll ask hi when he doesn't look so..scary I guess."  
  
"He's probably 50 years old, and in a wheelchair, he doesn't look that scary to me."  
  
"Well, he didn't zap your mind when he was going psycho."  
  
Xavier turned and left the room, shocked that they still remembered. **I was sure I erased their memory of that.**  
  
"Well, at least your out of breath. We know you're still human."  
  
"Yeah, human."  
  
Kellie grinned, "Well, I guess we need some more sword practice with Logan."  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "Perfect."  
  
"Well, you're the one with all the energy."  
  
"I have energy, not a wish to be covered with welts for a week."  
  
"Oh come on. He's not even your partner."  
  
"Yeah, but Kurt is downright brutal during those sessions."  
  
"Maybe he's one of the elves from Lord of the Rings."  
  
"Yeah, the one that obliterates all." Daniel said, waving his hands in a general motion.  
  
"Well, you can try to fight Darth Maul on your own if you want. I'm pooped."  
  
"Hell no. But I'll try a sim with that Dooku guy from Episode 2 if you're interested."  
  
"Noooooo. It took Yoda to beat that guy."  
  
"But I can absorb the lightning."  
  
"And leave me to be hit? I think not. Maybe Kurt will do it with you later."  
  
"Porbre Dooku."  
  
Kellie laughed, "Yeah, I pity anybody that challenges Kurt to a swordfight."  
  
Daniel extended his hand to help Kellie up, "Up you come lazy."  
  
She pulled herself up, "Being worn out is not lazy."  
  
"Whatever, we still have to have that sim with everybody tomorrow."  
  
"Fun time. I wonder where Logan and Storm went though."  
  
"Maybe to a bed and breakfast."  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"Well maybe."  
  
"Head out of the gutter please!"  
  
"I bet Jubes would like to spread the rumor for me."  
  
"Spread what rumor? Jubilee asked as they exited the elevator.  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
``  
  
Xavier sat in his office, debating what to do about the situation. **The children are getting rebellious. They aren't responding to my control anymore. Why is this happening? There's no way that they could be blocking me on their own. Jean never suspected, so she wouldn't be behind it either. It's probably Sinister! He and Magneto are always trying to interfere with my wonderful plan! There's nothing else to do then. It must be done. The others will understand. I can't trust anyone I can't control. I'll make them see.**  
  
Xavier planned out his idea, deciding the best ways to carry it out. He smiled to himself, assured that he was doing the right thing.  
  
``  
  
Betsy Braddock smiled as she peered through her binculors. Xavier was responding to her interference as she had planned. Hopefully, Sinister wouldn't try to take control so she could finish this. The only way they had a chance of getting rid of Sinister, Magneto, and Xavier was if she could reveal what she had read in their minds. She wouldn't even have thought to look if that drem hadn't warned her last week. She activated her communicator,  
  
"Wormhole, I'm done. Get me out of here."  
  
"Lotsa secret tings you be doin dere ey Betsy?"  
  
"None of your bloody business what I'm up to."  
  
The voice just laughed and a portal appeared. Psylocke stepped through, glancing back at the mansion, **Time to warn them.** she thought to herself  
  
``  
  
The next day, Daniel was up and about at his usual time, bouding up the stairs two at a time to catch the first days rays. He sat down on the ledge, the sun still not over the horizon. He looked down at a glimmer on the lake, to see a shadow moving through the trees. He stood up, trying to see if he was imagining things. He didn't see anything else, so he focused on the sun again. As the sun came over the horizon and shone down on him nd the mansion, he stood up his aura flaring at the sudden boost of power. He laughed out loud, glad that he wasn't feeling like a zombie today.  
  
He went downstairs as the rest of the red and gold faded away, looking back again to try and catch a glimpse of the shadow he had seen earlier.  
  
**Must be imagining things.**  
  
Storm, Logan, and Hank were still off somewhere on different missions, so everybody was left to fend for themselves where meals were concerned. He got some cereal and plopped down on a seat as the rest slowly came downstairs.  
  
"Must you be so god damn cheerful in the morning!" grumbled Amara.  
  
"Aww. Did the princess sleep on a pea?"  
  
"She's right Daniel, you have got to sleep in or something. Go swordfight with Kurt before you go to bed, that'll tire you out."  
  
"Nein, that will just wear his body out. He'd be tring to hobble around, talking nonstop."  
  
Daniel just smirked around his cereal.  
  
"Well at least he doesn't snore," said Sam.  
  
"What? You say I snore!?" asked Ray.  
  
"Oh, so that's what that rumbling was," Rahne said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it was you chasing cats in your sleep," said Jubilee.  
  
"I dinnae e'er chase no cats in me dreams," she said, "I chase only wee bunnies."  
  
"Not bunnies! They're so cute!" said Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, especially in a soup, " Sam said.  
  
"Awww, Kitty's just heartbroken for the bunnies!" Kellie said.  
  
"Maybe Lance can cheer the lassie up."  
  
"And Todd can cheer you up whenever you're homesick," Jubilee teased.  
  
Rahne just hmph'd and went back to eating.  
  
Things went in silence for a moment.. "So Jean, who'd you rather be comforted by? Scott or Duncan?"  
  
Daniel started laughing, and nearly died from choking on his cereal. Roberto gave him a whack on the back to get him breathing. Jean blushed, trying not to cough up her oranje juice.  
  
"I, uh, have to go check up on the, um, Danger Room, yeah. I'll see you guys later, " said Scott as he left.  
  
"Awww, porbre Scottie!" exclaimed Kellie.  
  
"Well if you two would just lay off me and Duncan," Jean started.  
  
"Oho! It's you and Duncan now is it!" Rahne exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't say that! Duncan's just a." Jean started.  
  
"Piece of eye candy with a nice ass," Jubilee finished.  
  
"Yes. I mean, wait, well I didn't mean,"  
  
Daniel had milk coming out of his nose, thankfully no cereal.  
  
"Ugh, that is disgusting!" said Amara.  
  
Daniel finished laughing, and wiped his nose, "I know! I didn't know Jubes had a thing for Duncan either!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Jean stood up, "We better get going. I'll get Scott."  
  
"One way or another!" yelled Jubilee as she ran out the room.  
  
"You guys are impossible! C'mon Remy, let's go."  
  
"Oui, chere."  
  
Rogue and Remy left for school. The younger students went out, leaving the older ones alone.  
  
Tabitha sat at the table still, looking down at her glass.  
  
"Hey Tab, something wrong?" asked Kellie.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about today."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I don't know. Something just isn't right. Something bad's gonna happen today."  
  
"Yeah, like the math test."  
  
"I'm serious. I'm getting creepy vibes today."  
  
"Maybe Pietro's gonna ask you out."  
  
"Well that would be pretty bad," Tabitha smiled, "considering I'm taken, I wouldn't want to break his heart."  
  
"Riiiiiiight." Said Daniel.  
  
"Oh shut up Danny. Why don't you go run to school if you're so friggin hyper."  
  
"But I wouldn't get there fast enough unless I powered up. Then people would notice me."  
  
"God you make it sound like DBZ or something!" said Kellie.  
  
"No more anime! That Outlaw Star special was enough!"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know Amara liked anime." Daniel said.  
  
"Oh well. I guess she's got to like something."  
  
The sound of a car horn interrupted them, "We better get goin," Daniel said.  
  
"Yeah. C'mon Tab, don't worry. Anybody who tries a school shooting here is gonna be in for a whole lot of trouble."  
  
As they left, Tab thought, **It's not school that's worrying me.**  
  
``  
  
What is Xavier planning!? C'mon, you're telling me you don't know? Oh well, I guess you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter. Until then. 


	16. Race Against Time

And now, the moment you've all (hopefully) waited for! This is for all the anti-xavier fans.  
  
``  
  
"Move it! You're not being late for school again!" Mystique yelled up the staircase.  
  
"Coming boss lady! I don't wanna be smelly!"  
  
"Oh my, Todd Tollensky is caring about his smell!" Wanda said as she came downstairs, "I think I've died in my sleep."  
  
"Yeah Toddy, why so nervous about smells?" Pietro said as he zipped around.  
  
"I think Toddy's got a hottie waitin for him at school!" Tabitha yelled as she slid down the banister, "Is it true?"  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"I bet I know who it is!" Pietro said, "Perhaps I should tell!"  
  
"No!" Todd screamed.  
  
"Oh so you do have girlfriend?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Leave him alone, I'm leaving now, and you all better be at school on time!" Mystique called over her shoulder as she left.  
  
"I wonder how she know were at school?" Lance asked  
  
"She's probably got spies all over the place." Pietro said.  
  
"We better get goin, she'll probably kill us if we're late."  
  
Wanda shook her head, "I've got a bad feeling about today."  
  
"So do I, my child." A voice said behind them.  
  
"Agatha! What are you doing up?" Wanda asked.  
  
"There is a shadow rising in my mind. Today, something will happen. Perhaps not to you all, but close."  
  
"Is it with the X-geek?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"I am not certain."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to watch out then," Lance said, "We can take care of it, whatever it is. Let's go."  
  
As the Brotherhood left, Agatha whispered, "I'm not so sure."  
  
``  
  
Scott pulled in the parking lot, "Well, doesn't look so dangerous."  
  
"Yeah Tab, don't worry. We can take anything they got!" Kellie said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
'Well, I'll see you guys later." Daniel said as he hopped out of the van.  
  
"Don't kill anybody today!"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
``  
  
"Morning Rhane." Todd said as he sat down in Biology.  
  
"Good morning to ya Todd."  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
"Aye, and you?"  
  
"I'm doing okay. But Wanda said something was gonna happen later today."  
  
"Really? Tabitha said summat like that this morning as well."  
  
"Hmm, maybe it's a sign. Be careful okay?"  
  
She giggled, "Aye, and you watch out as well. I don want anything happening to ye either."  
  
Todd blushed, "Thanks."  
  
School, surprisingly, went without any problems. There was some talk about the upcoming vote on the Mutant Registration act. Most of the students didn't seem to care either way, figuring that it wouldn't affect their lives. Scott and Jean kept an eye out at all times to see if there was any trouble, but nothing happened. Tabitha wasn't picking up anything either, so they decided it was probably just a bad day. They left school and headed home to the institute, hoping to get some rest before the big session later that day. Rahne and Todd, however decided to walk home that day, and neither Scott nor Lance suspected anything. They met up just outside the school grounds, after making sure that their respective teams didn't see.  
  
"Phew! We made it, yo."  
  
"Aye, fer a moment there I thought that I would nay get away wit it."  
  
"But you did. So don't worry about it."  
  
"I joost hope I'm nay late fer the session later."  
  
"It won't take us that long."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Man, I can't believe that they're gonna actually vote on the Mutant Registration thingy."  
  
"Aye, I dinna believe it meself until I heard the talks this morning."  
  
"Well I guess it won't be so bad. Most people didn't seem to care."  
  
"Except for the jocks that are always chasin ye around."  
  
"Well, if it does pass, then I can stop running and start sliming." He said, letting his long tongue arch out and giving her a wink.  
  
Rahne blushed and started laughing, "Yer a dirty little goofball. Do ye know tha?"  
  
A voice interrupted, "You two should be more worried about the trouble your homes."  
  
Todd and Rahne whipped around to see the Psylocke standing there with a purple bandanna covering the diamond implant on her forehead and her indigo hair tied in a ponytail over one shoulder.  
  
"You!" Todd said, preparing to slime her to the ground.  
  
"Hold you tongue mate. I'm not here to cause trouble."  
  
"Ye seemed in a wee hurry to do joost that a while ago!" Rahne snarled, debating whether or not to transform out in the open.  
  
"If you two would just listen to me. Xavier's planning something, you have to be careful."  
  
"Why should we trust you, yo?"  
  
"Because, haven't you noticed he's been acting a bit strange lately?"  
  
Rahne shook her head, "Nay, I don remember a thing."  
  
"Let me help you then," she said, unblocking the memories from all the times Xavier, "Remember anything now?"  
  
All the memories from all the times Xavier had slipped up and shown his true colors came back to Rahne. Todd remembered what really happened when he had been 'auditioned' the night he had battled with Kurt. Anger boiled inside them as they realized what was going on.  
  
Psylocke smiled, "There you see? These power hungry leaders need to be stopped. I have to go now or else Sinister will have my ass. Good luck, and hopefully you can help me the next time. Bye."  
  
She ducked back into the bushes, as a bright flash of light announced her departure.  
  
"I can't believe this yo!"  
  
"Aye, we've been tricked!" she growled, then her eyes widened in horror, "Oh my god! The Danger Room session today! What if he's gon try to harm the others?"  
  
"What can we do? He's psychic, he'll know that we're coming."  
  
"Perhaps no. He thinks he's still got us fooled. I'll try to warn the others before it's too late. You go get Lance and the others, we'll need help if Xavier finds out."  
  
Todd nodded, "Right, good luck Rhane," he said as he turned to dash toward the Brotherhood house.  
  
Rhane grabbed his arm, "Hurry back Toddy." She said and kissed him.  
  
Todd's thoughts were scrambled for what seemed like an eternity. Then Rhane broke the kiss, and winked at him as she transformed and took off towards the Institute at a full sprint. Todd stood there for another moment or so, still wondering if it had really happened. Then he remembered what he had to do. He leaped up into the tree with a slight push of his powerful legs. Then, as easily as a squirrel, he jumped from tree to tree, going faster and faster to get the Brotherhood. **I hope I won't be late.**  
  
``  
  
Ok, I know. It's long overdue, and it's really really short. I'm sorry! :gets down on knees: Please forgive me. I've just had a lot to do with Summer Reading and all. I hope I didn't lose all my readers, and I will try to update when I can break away from my schedule. Until then.. 


	17. No Need for Professors

Many, many apologies to all the people that are still reading this. Sorry it keeps taking me forever to get this done, but hey, at least I'm finally getting my schoolwork done. Anyway, now for my specialty, the fight scenes. Let's do this..  
  
``  
  
Daniel stretched in the Danger room, getting ready for the session of all sessions according to Logan. He had decided to tell the others about Xavier's plans after they finished. Hopefully, they would side with him and they would be able to find a way to stop him. The others were standing around and talking about what the session might be over. Everybody quieted down as Xavier rolled in.  
  
"Excuse me children, does anybody know where Rahne is?"  
  
"I think she walked home with Todd." Said Jean.  
  
"So it's Todd now is it Jean? Have you forgotten that they are the enemy?" He said, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Well, no, but they've all seemed to change now. We really haven't had much conflict out of them."  
  
"Nevertheless I don't want any of you associating with them anymore!" he said, looking at Kitty.  
  
"Like what is your problem Professor? They haven't done anything to us since Mystique left."  
  
"I will not tolerate this insubordination! If you will not cooperate, I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to allow you here anymore."  
  
Everyone bean to take uneasy glances to each other, unsure of what to do with Xavier in this condition. He then focussed on Daniel. "So you think you know what's going on do you?"  
  
Daniel's eyes narrowed, "Whatever happened to privacy of thought?"  
  
"You forfeited that right when you began to plot against me."  
  
Daniel's eyes widened in shock **He knew?!**  
  
Scott stepped forward, "Professor what are you talking about?"  
  
"Scott, you must believe me. He's been planning to overthrow us with the help of the Brotherhood," Xavier pleaded, but added a little mental influence to try to sway Scott.  
  
Jean felt it and her eyes snapped open, "Liar! You're trying to trick us!"  
  
"Aye! He's been fooling us from the very beginning."  
  
Xavier turned to see Rahne at the doorway, her green eyes alight with fire.  
  
"Now now children. I will let this minor discretion pass if you give me your word that you will not try this again." He poured out his mental influence.  
  
Jean would have none of it, she slashed through his mental web, releasing the already weakening minds of the others, "No professor, this has to stop now!"  
  
"This will NEVER stop! You cannot stop me. I will see my plan of humans and mutants living in peace."  
  
"Ye mean living in peace under your rule? I doon't think so Professor." Rahne growled.  
  
"I knew I should have stayed with the Brotherhood," Rogue grumbled under her breath  
  
"Fine then! If you will not listen to reason, then I will have no other choice than to eliminate you."  
  
Rahne suddenly stood as if in a trance as Xavier left the room. "Enjoy your session. It will be your last."  
  
He punched a command on the console outside the doors as Scott fired a blast. The doors slammed shut and they could hear Xavier laughing outside.  
  
Daniel's twin blades ignited in his hands, "Now for some fun!"  
  
"Are you fucking CRAZY?!" demanded Kellie.  
  
"What? How much more can the Danger Room give us if it's no hold barred, all of us against it?"  
  
Scott cleared his throat, "A lot more than you'd think. Everyone get in a circle, facing out. Kurt, get ready to port us out of here."  
  
Suddenly, Kurt and Kitty slumped over unconscious, "Ah ah ah Scott, no skipping out on training. You should know better than that!" Xavier's voice sounded over the intercom.  
  
Scott picked them up and put them in the middle, "Damnit! Ok, keep Kitty and Kurt in the middle. Jean and Daniel, shield them as best as you can. Daniel take the energy attacks and Jean take the physical."  
  
Daniel nodded and stood between the two prone forms, "How much damage can the doors take?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
Remy cracked his knuckles, "Remy be thinking he can take care of that. Just get me close to the door."  
  
Then the chaos began. Gun turrets and traps began popping out of the walls. Tabitha stood with Daniel, trying to hurry a protection and boosting spell, while Rogue and Rahne sat down in the middle, their powers not being any help. Scott took Amara, and Jubilee on the left, firing at the gun turrets that began to appear. Bobby took Roberto and Gambit to try to blast the door down. The others began to spread out, taking on various parts of the room on their own. The energy shots began to blaze forth towards the center. Xavier programmed them to take out Kitty and Kurt first. As the energy beams got closer, they disappeared. Daniel stood with his eyes closed, concentrating on absorbing the energy out of the air. Jean aided as blades and flying orbs began to get closer.  
  
"What about the tahme you stopped the energy from getting to the circuits? Like you did at the mall one day?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Each one....has..a.separate generator." Daniel struggled out. His eyes snapped open, blazing yellow.  
  
"Are you freaking ENJOYING THIS?!" Tabitha exclaimed.  
  
"What?! I like a good... fight. So..sue...me."  
  
He fired blasts back, "How ya doin Jean?"  
  
"I'm ok for now. I can't keep this up forever though."  
  
"I'm working on a spell that should boost your energies."  
  
"Why don't you try to work on one that will heal Kurt and Kitty, then we can get the fuck out of here."  
  
"Healing spells take a LOT of work. If I can boost you guys up, the I should have time."  
  
Kellie's image rippled out of the air like a cloaked ship on Star Trek. "Damn it's hard out there."  
  
"Look! They're almost at the door!"  
  
They saw Bobby and Gambit sliding on one of Bobby's ice slides as Roberto dipped and dived in the air. They got there and Gambit placed his hands on the door. A crimson glow spread from his hands until it encompassed the door. Roberto picked them up and flew back into the circle as it blew up. They heard Xavier swear from the control room.  
  
"Duh, why don't we just blast the control room?" asked Bobby.  
  
"If it's destroyed, then the computer will think that we're under attack and the whole place will go into Defcon 4."  
  
"He really had this planned out didn't he?" asked Jean.  
  
"Aye, it's too bad he's insane."  
  
"Can we make it to the hall?" asked Tabitha.  
  
A mass of walls sprung up, blocking the doors again.  
  
"Ok, that is gonna get annoying." Said Daniel.  
  
Scott came back in, carrying the unconscious form of Amara. "Fighting's not getting us anywhere."  
  
"You'd think it'd be easy for you to destroy stuff considering all you have to do is open your eyes." Said Kellie.  
  
"There are just too many things out there to dodge."  
  
"Well then get the others in here. Danny and Jean can protect us 'till we can get out of here."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You can still fire out. I'm just absorbing the stuff that comes in."  
  
Scott called the others to come back in. Everyone was out of breath, but the traps just kept coming. Tabitha was now working on the healing spell.  
  
"I don't think we'll be able to do much unless we can stop Xavier from knocking him out again." Tabitha said.  
  
"But we can't fire on the control room."  
  
"After Kurt wakes up, he can port us directly off the institute."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Scott looked towards the control room, catching a brief glimpse of Xavier's face. Xavier saw his plan and rolled out the door as quickly as he could. Scott opened up his visor full force, and the beam ripped through the control room. Some of the traps stopped working.  
  
"Well, maybe he decided to deactivate that." Jean said.  
  
Breeeek Breeeeek "Danger Room overwhelmed. Hostile intent suspected. Mansion entering Defcon 4 defense system. All students prepare for evacuation."  
  
"Then again." said Kellie.  
  
A whole new set of traps activated. Energy blasts were practically blinding them before they disappeared. Orbs and blades came within feet of the young mutants before Jean stopped them.  
  
"How's it coming Tab?"  
  
"Almost there."  
  
"The Brotherhood is on their way. Todd said he'd bring help."  
  
"Good. Wanda's powers could really help us out here." Said Scott.  
  
"Oh! And speaking of which, what were you and Todd doing on the way home?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you people? Danny's having fun and Jubes is concerned with gossip?! Am I the only one that sees the big guns shooting out there?"  
  
"Oh get back to your spell. So did he kiss you?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Did you kiss him?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Jubilee squealed, "Oh my god! Did he use his tongue?"  
  
An energy bolt flew though, "Could you mind not talking about that? It's hard enough trying to focus already." Said Daniel.  
  
"Oh fine." Jubilee went back to throwing her sparklies at random turrets.  
  
"Got it!" Tabitha exclaimed.  
  
Kurt woke up. "Ack, mein head. Vere are ve?"  
  
"Hell. Now get us out of here Kurt."  
  
He nodded and stretched out to everyone, "I can't go very far vith so many people."  
  
"As close to the gate as you can."  
  
"Right."  
  
They all disappeared with a bamf and a cloud of smoke.  
  
``  
  
At the Brotherhood House, everyone jumped as the door slammed open and a greenish blur came flying though. It landed on Pietro and focused into the from of Todd. He was babbling at a rate that rivaled Pietro's. Since nobody had ever heard him go this fast. They all looked to Pietro, waiting for a translation.  
  
"What?! No way! She kissed you?! Go Todd. Sorry, sorry. I knew he was insane. Oh yeah." Pietro responded.  
  
"Well, it seems that Xavier's gone off the deep end. He's planning to kill everyone at the mansion and escape into the night."  
  
"What?!" they all said.  
  
"Kitty!" Lance was running towards his jeep.  
  
"Lance now wait a second!" Mystique ordered, "We can't just rush blindly into a telepath's trap. Everyone suit up and get ready to move."  
  
Pietro went up the stairs and back in less than a second, "Done."  
  
Wanda came downstairs, the air crackling, "Ready."  
  
Todd practically flew off the walls and landed next to Mystique, "OK OK, can we go now?"  
  
"Where's Freddy?"  
  
Freddy came lumbering out in his usual outfit, "What's going on?"  
  
Pietro sighed, "Xavier's planning on destroying all the fast food restaurants in the world and we're going to go stop him. You want in?"  
  
Freddy roared, "NOOOOOO! WE"RE MOVING NOW!"  
  
He charged down the stairs, picking up Mystique and Wanda under one arm, and Todd in the other. Pietro and Lance were already in the truck.  
  
"Let's move."  
  
Lance's car peeled out of the driveway, breaking 50 miles per hour before they had even gotten past the first block.  
  
"Hey, do you think we're forgetting someone?' Todd asked.  
  
Boom boom came out of her room, headphones blaring, "Hey Mysti, what's for dinner?"  
  
She looked around, "Where did everyone go?"  
  
``  
  
As the Brotherhood pulled up to the mansion, Wanda melted the gates aside. Xavier was out on the driveway, waiting.  
  
Freddy leaped out of the truck, still clueless as to what was going on. He charged, raising a fist, "This is for McDonald's you tofu-eating BASTARD!"  
  
He stopped in midcharge, standing as if in a trance. Mystique's eyes widened, "No."  
  
Her will power was shattered as he took control of their minds, preparing for the imminent arrival of the X-men. ``  
  
The X-men appeared on the lawn, collapsing in a heap.  
  
"Whoa, that was interesting."  
  
Kurt was unconscious again, the many passengers draining his strength.  
  
Rahne looked up to see the Brotherhood standing there, "Toddy! Ye made it!"  
  
She jumped up and ran to him, arms opened. Jean's eyes narrowed slightly, "Rahne don't! Xavier's got them!"  
  
Lance held out his hand, tripping everyone once more. Tabitha flew up into the air, but Wanda waved her hand and she fell to the ground.  
  
Todd spat slime onto the slower ones, sticking them to the ground. Amara's fire flared up, burning it off them. Kellie and Daniel stood back to back, their blades shimmering red as Pietro began to circle with a metal pole. He charged, and Kellie' couldn't follow it. She screamed and fell to the ground, holding her stomach. Daniel's aura rose, and he and Pietro began battling in a lightning fast sword fight that nobody could hope to see.  
  
*Can't hold this up. He's so fast!*  
  
His blade blurred to silver and he cut though Pietro's pipe. Pietro tossed it aside and swept Daniel's legs from under him.  
  
Most of the other's were trying to stop Wanda. Her powers were reflecting everything they threw at her back at them. Lance was already out, thanks to a low power blast from Scott. Freddy was covered from shoulders to toe in thick ice, as was Todd. Mystique and Rahne were battling. Tiger and wolf circled, slashed and snarled. Pietro was tripped by a lucky swing of Remy's staff. The Cajun leaped on him, using his thick duster to tie him up. Pietro struggled, but the tough material was bound over his legs.  
  
"Sorry mon ami. Remy know you aint in your right self, I hope you can forgive old Remy." He said. Laying him out with a stiff punch.  
  
Now it was Tabitha and Wanda. The two mutant witches were battling. Powers countering powers. They were at a standoff. Jean focused and tripped Wanda telekinetically. The witch lost her focus, giving Bobby enough time to ice her her hands. It looked like it was about to end. But then Xavier rolled up.  
  
"You've all done well my X-men. I'm glad you passed my test."  
  
Daniel laughed, "Oh so now it's a test. So in the case of a real uprising you'd actually kill us."  
  
Xavier glared, "Why can't you understand! All I wanted was."  
  
"How about you just shot up now?" Scott said.  
  
"I'm sorry it has come to this." Xavier said, pulling a gun out and aiming it at Scott, "Nobody move. Jean, stop protecting their minds."  
  
"Don't do it Jean."  
  
Jean looked to Scott who was stared back at her, "Why don't you just look at how pathetic he has become Scott."  
  
Scott grinned, but Xavier couldn't see it. Scott turned to look at Xavier, and Jean's left eye twitched. Just once.  
  
A blast of red light engulfed Xavier, a scream of pain, and he was gone. Wanda blinked her eyes, as if clearing her head.  
  
"Um, Rahne. Why am I an ice cube?" Todd's voice asked.  
  
Scott looked to Jean, "Well, I wonder when Logan gets back." ````  
  
Once again, sorry it took so long. Hope you all forgive me. Until next time. 


	18. Truce

Well, so much for getting homework done. Thanks to all those that are reviewing or reading, your patronage means more than you can realize. Um... oh yeah. You may have noticed, but I don't own X-men Evo, or any of the recognizable quotes. I just se them for my story. Sorry if anybody wasted any money getting a lawsuit ready for me.  
  
Also, so much for my loving families all around idea. Never saw the Todd/Wanda coming. Oh well. I guess this is where my plot and WB's plot diverge.  
  
````  
  
Scott sat down on the ground, still in shock of what had just occurred. He had seen and felt his visor release the energy that he had always tried to control. He had heard the scream, and had felt glad when he saw that Xavier was gone. It was now hitting home. His teacher, mentor, friend, hell practically father, was gone. And not only was he gone, but it was because Xavier tried to kill him that Scott himself, Xavier's first pupil, had to destroy him. Scott was more distressed than sad. He thought that he should be feeling some kind of remorse. Instead he just felt almost a sense of relief. Like a pressure that he had never noticed was gone. Jean came up behind him.  
  
"Hey." She said softly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"It's weird isn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She smiled, "You don't see why you can't feel sad about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
She sat down facing him, "Scott, he was controlling us. All of us. Even you and me. He lied to us from the beginning. Somewhere along the line we probably found out, and that's why we can't feel sad. So don't worry. Cheer up."  
  
"I'll try. Should we have a funeral, he did do a lot for us."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we could do that. I gues we won't have to worry about anybody breaking down though."  
  
Scott laughed, "And at least we won't have to buy him a coffin!"  
  
The two laughed until they were laying on the ground, holding their sides. Their heads were next to each other, each laying a different way.  
  
"So what should we do until Logan and Storm and Hank get back? Asked Scott.  
  
"I dunno, you're the fearless leader,. I guess we just ontinue on."  
  
"I say we have a huge party tonight. Just us from the institute." A voice said.  
  
Scott and jean looked up to see Bobby standing there.  
  
"I guess. We could all sleep out in the living room I guess we have to start depending on each other more now." Scott said after a moment.  
  
"Cool! I'll go tell the others!" Bobby said, runnin off to spread the news.  
  
``  
  
Kurt, Kitty, Lance, Todd, and Rahne were the first to hear the good news.  
  
"Vas? A party? Are you sure zats vat zey said?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah! I'm positive. Scott said so." Bobby replied.  
  
"Do you think we'd get to stay here?" asked Lance.  
  
"Thinkin of deserting already Alvers?" asked a voice.  
  
They all turned to see Mystique standing there, "You didn't forget that we're with the X-men."  
  
Lance hung his head, "Aw c'mon boss lady. You never let us have any fun."  
  
"Well maybe if you morons would let me have some peace." she began. But she saw how much it meant to Todd and Lance, so she softened. "Well.."  
  
Hearing the possible chance for victory, Lance and Todd perked up, "Well what?"  
  
"I guess seeing as how Xavier is dead, the X-men are as well.'  
  
Todd did a 15 ft. vertical leap, "Alright! You mean it boss lady, er, Mystique?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Someone has to chaperone you all for a while. I may be heartelss, but I'm still a guardian." She looked to Kurt. "And it's about time I lived up to the role as parent too."  
  
Kurt felt uneasy, not sure of what to make of it, "Vas?"  
  
"It's ok if you don't trust e now Kurt. I haven't given you much reason to anyway. But I promise, I will try to make this up to you."  
  
Kurt shook his head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Mystique sighed, "I guess this will be harder than I thought."  
  
"Not like you deserve it easy. And what makes you think that we should let you stay here?" Scott asked.  
  
Mystique turned, "Well Scott, seeing as how I am the only adult around and your former principal. And the fact that I am still caretaker of the Brotherhood, I believe that legally, I am in charge here."  
  
"C'mon Scott, she can stay here. Besides, another adult is always handy with these people." Jean said, remembering the last time she and Scott were left in charge.  
  
He sighed, "Whatever then. Just don't go snooping around. We're all sleeping out in the living room tonight, and you can sleep in one of the guest rooms or something."  
  
Mystique nodded, "Very well."  
  
Jamie popped up, "I'll show you to your room ma'am."  
  
She smiled, "Thank you James. It's nice to see that at least some of you have manners."  
  
"You can call me Jamie. Ray calls me other names, but I'm not supposed to say them."  
  
The two walked back towards the rooms, their conversation light and friendly.  
  
Lance just blinked, "Dude, whatever that kid does, I need to know how he does it."  
  
"It's like, the whole cute little boy thing. It never fails. Even Logan doesn't stay angry at him for long." Kitty said.  
  
"That's so unfair, yo."  
  
"Aye, but he can't get away with everything. C'mon Toddy. I'll show ye roun the mansion."  
  
Rahne dragged Todd out by the arm. Scott giving a shudder at the thought of what the two of them might do.  
  
``  
  
"So do you think we'll still be able to go back home?" asked Kellie.  
  
"I dunno. I guess we'll have to see. Now that Xavier's gone, we'll have to wait until Logan and Ororro get back." Daniel said.  
  
"I hope they get back soon. I miss Ryan." Said Tabitha.  
  
"Awwww, how romantic." Daniel teased.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Danny's just mad because he got dumped." Giggled Kellie.  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Have you been reading my e-mail?"  
  
"You never saw me! If you don't see it it's not illegal."  
  
"Well she didn't dump me. Amanda just wanted to know if I was coming back soon. I just told her she was free to see other people if she wanted until I got back. No sense in her not being ale to have any fun while I'm up here being the super hero and all."  
  
"Awwww, how sweet." Said Kellie.  
  
"I like to keep Ryan on a short leash, but it's your relationship I guess." Said Tabitha.  
  
"First of all, ewww to the leash thing. And she shouldn't be confined socially because of me."  
  
"I wonder what will happen if the MRA passes?" Kellie said, switching the subject.  
  
"Probably a whole lot more of those Sentinels. You'd think they'd be happy with just catching Osama, but noooooo." Daniel replied.  
  
"We could just have Lance collapse the caves on them." Tabitha said.  
  
"Yeah, but then the people would get all angry because we stopped proper justice from being carried out. You know, fair trials for all." Daniel waved his hands vaguely.  
  
"Except if you're a mutant." Kellie said.  
  
Just then, Jubilee and Bobby came running up, "Hey guys." Bobby said.  
  
"What were you all doing up here!?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"You know, if you leave your head in the gutter for so long it'll probably rot." Said Tabitha.  
  
Jubilee just stuck her tongue out. "You guys heard about the party right?"  
  
"What party?" Daniel asked.  
  
"There's gonna be a party here. We're al gonna hang out in the living room and have a sleep out and everything. Even the Brotherhood get to stay for it. Mystique's hanging around too."  
  
"I bet Scott wasn't happy." Said Tabitha.  
  
"Actually, she seemed kinda nice. It was creepy." Bobby replied.  
  
"And Scott seemed kinda out of it anway. I guess he's still in shock."  
  
A familiar looking motorcycle pulled up to the gate. A hand punched in a few numbers on the pad and the gate swung open.  
  
"Oh boy. This might not be pretty." Said Daniel.  
  
"I'll tell Scott." Bobby said.  
  
"Good idea. Let's get this over with. I just don't wanna be Mystique right now."  
  
``  
  
"What is she doing here?!" Logan snarled, claws out and ready for action.  
  
"Hey hey hey, woah dude. Calm down." Tabitha said, keeping Logan from attacking the Brotherhood.  
  
"Where's Chuck? What's going on here?" Logan demanded.  
  
"Calm down Logan. Just let me show you." Jean said.  
  
"Red, this had better be good." He said.  
  
Jean touched Logan's forehead. She projected all the recent events. The realization of mind erasures, the Danger Room from hell, Scott and Xavier battling. They both opened their eyes.  
  
"So that's how it happened. I shouldn't have left." Logan said, his eyes dwncast at the lost of his friend.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Jean said.  
  
"And what's up with the Brotherhood?"  
  
"They're staying here for a while. Mystique's got no problem with us anymore, so she's thinking about a truce."  
  
"How is everyone holding up?"  
  
"Everyone's pretty much fine, Scott's a litle out of it though."  
  
"I can't say I blame him." Logan said, "So let's get everyone together to talk this out."  
  
"Alright. Kurt's out visiting Amanda, but he can get back here in a port or two."  
  
Logan nodded, "Tell him to bring her as well, she's involved now too." He glanced at the Brotherhood, "The slightest thing goes wrong here,"  
  
Lance nodded, "We know."  
  
"Like yeah, yo. Truce for a while. We're here as just mutants."  
  
Logan snorted, "Whatever, just watch it."  
  
Pietro saluted, "Aye aye, cap'n."  
  
Logan shook his head, "You can come too."  
  
``  
  
Everyone was there in the living room. The assorted pairs scattered around the room. Scott and Jean were off to the side. Kitty and Lance sat on the floor with the Brotherhood, Rogue, and Remy. Kurt was being used as a pillow by Amanda on the love seat. Daniel stood in the back. The newer students, Tabitha and Kellie, were on the floor, separated a little from the Brotherhood. Logan and Mystique were outside the door, the voices coming through in hushed tones. They came inside, both with grim looks on their faces.  
  
"Well kids, I guess you're all wondering what's gonna happen next." Logan started.  
  
``  
  
I'm sorry, incredible case of writer's blokc just hit. Sorry it took so long for me to get this out. Some public appretiation might help my memory however.:coughreviewscough: Anyway. I'll write again Thanks to all that are still putting up with me. Until next time. 


	19. Moving on, is it really so bad?

Well, I've found another use for Drafting class. At least now I have something to do here. Anyway, Stuff of Heroes was awesome! In your face magneto! Thanks to all that that continue to put up with me. As usual, I don't own anything you recognize, except for my story, duh.  
  
``  
  
"I suppose you're wondering what we're gonna do next," Logan said, looking around the room.  
  
The crowd of young, questioning faces nodded.  
  
"Well, it turns out that Xavier's will leaves everything to me, Storm, and Beast in the event of his death. Probably because he didn't think that you all would never rise up. I've found out that he has various programs in bank computers, so we won't have to worry about money problems for, well, forever."  
  
"And what about us? Does this mean that we have to go home now?" Jamie asked.  
  
"No. Things will continue normally. The only thing that is missing is the person that the school is named after. You all can stay here. If you feel that you want to go home, well, we wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Yeah right, what would Scott do if he couldn't visit the Danger Room every day." Jubilee cracked.  
  
The room erupted into some much-needed laughter.  
  
"Seriously though, if anybody feels like you want to go home, nothing's stopping you." Logan continued after the room quieted down.  
  
"What about the party?" Bobby asked.  
  
Logan sighed, "If you all promise not to destroy the mansion, and keep everything clean," he said glancing at the assorted couples, "then I guess there isn't much of a problem."  
  
Some cheers sounded.  
  
"What about us, yo?" Todd asked.  
  
"There IS a truce going on, and the Brotherhood will be our guests tonight," Logan said sternly, looking at Scott.  
  
"AND that means that WE are their guests. You all better be on your best behavior," Mystique warned, looking at Pietro.  
  
"Aye aye, boss lady." The Brotherhood chorused.  
  
"And Call me boss lady again, and there will be severe consequences," she warned, but failing to hide a smile.  
  
"Aye aye, boss madam," the chorused again.  
  
""So c'mon, let's like, go get the party ready you guys." Kitty said  
  
The students cheered as they swept out the door. Kurt and Amanda stayed behind. "Um, Herr Logan."  
  
"You two are free to see each other as much as you like, providing it stays clean and it doesn't interfere with sessions and school." Logan said.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Logan," Amanda said, giving him a quick hug.  
  
"It's just Logan." He said, as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He scratched his nose, trying to get rid of the stench of brimstone, "I hope I know what I'm doing."  
  
"So do I." Mystique said.  
  
"Now as for you. Exactly why did you decide to become on of the good guys?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well it's a long story."  
  
"Well, it's gonna be a long night."  
  
"I guess you're right. Got anything to drink around here? I've given up trying to hide it from that bunch. They're practically professional thieves."  
  
"Well Remy IS a professional thief, and I've had to change my hiding spots more than a few times."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"C'mon, we talk, we drink, and hopefully we survive the night."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
``  
  
Later that night, the party got started. Pizzas were ordered, sleeping bags were placed around the room, and makeshift entertainment and conversations began. Everyone was having a pretty good time. Truth or dare got started up somehow, and before long, many a mutant was embarrassing his or herself in front of the others. Fortunately, everyone had decided to keep everything tasteful, and things stayed clean. Bobby however, probably would have probably preferred that instead of doing a run by snowball attack on Wolverine and Mystique. After that the game pretty much winded down. Everyone now decided to change their sleeping positions to watch the movie.  
  
"But it's always so cold over here!" Amara complained.  
  
"What do you care, you're a walking fireplace," Jamie said.  
  
"That probably just makes her colder because she's not on fire," Tabitha said.  
  
"Yeah!" Amara stuck her tongue out.  
  
"But then it'll be too hot." Kurt said.  
  
"I'll keep it just over here. You two aren't gonna need much heating anyway." Daniel said.  
  
Kurt's tail wrapped around Amanda's waist, "Ja, probably right."  
  
"Nobody hit Jamie or we're gonna have to clear the room of furniture for him." Scott said.  
  
"Aw, but then what fun are we gonna have later?" Ray whined.  
  
Kurt and Amanda had already snuggled up in the corner of the room, so they were just staying out of the conversation. Scott and Jean got the couch, them being the oldest and most responsible. Freddy just sat quietly on the floor, not trying to get in the way. Todd and Rahne were in the middle of the floor. Kellie, Tabitha, and Jubilee were trying to teach Wanda the fun parts of a sleepover. Wanda still didn't seem too willing to talk to anyone besides her brother, but she was slowly being pulled by the unshakable trio's determination. Pietro sat with them, encouraging his twin to have some fun. Lance and Kitty were sitting on the loveseat together, a blanket around them both. Rogue and Remy had decided to go for a moonlight stroll, not wanting to be around all the noise and have some private time for themselves.  
  
Before the movie, snacks had to be made of course. So Jubilee and Jamie went out to make some popcorn and smores. They had insisted that Kitty not help, and everyone agreed, remembering the last few times the valley girl had tried her hand at "trying something new". Daniel was in the middle of the group, since he would essentially be the radiator after the cold front came though.  
  
"So Danny, what's wrong?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ray asked.  
  
"Shut up." Daniel said, as he rolled over closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't fall asleep! The movies coming on soon!"  
  
"But I'm tired!" Daniel whined from under his sleeping bag.  
  
"Oh yeah right. You probably wanna go crazy right now."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO stay awake!"  
  
"You're mean."  
  
"Only when I have to. Now get up. You have to keep everybody warm anyway remember?"  
  
"Yeah Danny. Pleeeease?" asked Amara.  
  
"Mrrrrrrrrgh." He mumbled.  
  
Amara swept the covers off of him and gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Pleeeeeeease?"  
  
Daniel groaned, "That's not fair."  
  
"Too bad!" Kellie laughed, "Don't make me get everyone to do it!"  
  
"Oh fine. What are we watching?" Daniel sat up.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Dude yo, you're whipped. They ain't even your girlfriends either." Todd said.  
  
Rahne gave him a smirk, "Tooooddy! Can ye get me a soda?"  
  
Todd groaned, "Ok ok, I see your point. What kind dya want?"  
  
"A Dr. Pepper?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Daniel laughed at him, "Not so easy is it?"  
  
Todd hopped up to the ceiling and walked upside down to the kitchen, "Oh well. I can think of worse things."  
  
"Aye, like what would have happen if ye didn't get me a soda." Rahne grinned.  
  
"So what are we watching again?" asked Daniel.  
  
"Well, there's Spaceballs, Blazing Saddles, and The New Guy." Said Roberto, reading over the titles.  
  
"All comedy night?" asked Scott.  
  
"Awww, Scott wants something romantic to cuddle by, how sweet!" teased Pietro.  
  
"No Mystery Science Theater 3000 commentary okay Pietro?" asked Lance.  
  
"Awww, but it enhances the movie."  
  
"Not when you act out the movie word for word." Complained Todd, who handed a Dr. Pepper to Rahne.  
  
"Thankie Todd." She gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
A round of Awwww's passed through the room. Todd blushed and just tried to play it off, but Pietro decided that a little pre-movie embarrassment was just the thing to keep conversation interesting.  
  
"So you two. Where did you sneak of to earlier?" he asked.  
  
"Nowhere. Rahne was just showing me around."  
  
"Ooooh. Showing you around huh?"  
  
"Shut up Pietro."  
  
"So Rahne, you know how come you're so desperately in love with Todd doncha?" he asked, a grin on his face.  
  
She sighed, "No Pietro, why don't you tell us."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." He said.  
  
He zipped up and grabbed hold of Kurt and Todd and brought them into the middle of the room.  
  
"Hey! Get your own elf!" Amanda said.  
  
"Don't worry, it has to do with him too."  
  
"This better not be going where I think it's going," warned Scott.  
  
"Oh! I HOPE this is going where I think it's going," said Jubes, diving for her camera. Rahne and Amanda grinned a little too.  
  
"Now now ladies, let's not get dirty..just yet. Allow me and my ingenious mind to entertain you for a while."  
  
Daniel rolled over, "Ah, some white noise."  
  
Pietro kicked him, "Get up you! This is important."  
  
"Ow! My kidneys!"  
  
"ANYway. If you'll turn your attention to these three strapping young men you see here," he said, gesturing to himself, Kurt, and Todd, "Observe if you will our hands."  
  
Pietro lifted up his palms. They were a smooth olive, with long, nimble looking fingers and an elongated palm. Kurt's two, tridactyl fingers and thumb extended a long ways from his own, flexible wrist. Todd's fingers, which served as flippers would on a Toad, were long and would web if he got wet.  
  
"Notice the unusual sizes of our hands if you would."  
  
"Perfect for a few things I'd wager." Ray said.  
  
Jean covered Jamie's ears, "Ray!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"As I was saying, our distinguished hands are what make us irresistible to women."  
  
"Or in your case, men." Ray said.  
  
A bolt of argent lighting hit him, making his hair stand up more than usual, "Ok ok, I'll shut up."  
  
Pietro nodded his thanks to Daniel, "As I was saying."  
  
"So what's the big deal about hands?" asked Kellie.  
  
"They help when we need a massage?" asked Amara.  
  
"Nope." Pietro replied, grinning as the suspense kept building.  
  
"Foot rub?" offered Sam.  
  
"No."  
  
"For when you're out of condoms and you don't wanna get a girl preg.."  
  
"RAY!" Jean said, diving for Jamie's ears as soon as he started speaking.  
  
"What? It's better than using your ton.."  
  
Two blades of light stabbed into existence.  
  
"Shutting up."  
  
"They.uh... I give up," said Jean.  
  
"Aye, me too," said Rahne.  
  
"C'mon Pietro just tell us." Said Jubilee.  
  
"Well, if you must know.."  
  
"JUST TELL US!" The girls said.  
  
"Ok ok, no need to get violent!" he turned to Kurt, "I tell ya, these women get so testy when they think we're ignoring them."  
  
"PIETRO!"  
  
"Sorry! Well, it turns out that hands indicate the uh.approximate proportion of other such extremities of the body." Pietro said.  
  
"What like feet?" Jamie asked, shaking off Jean's hands long enough to hear.  
  
Jean covered his ears, already knowing what Pietro meant because of a mind scan. "Um,,, not really feet Jamie."  
  
The group sat for a moment thinking, then Pietro cleared his throat and look down, as if he were examining his shoes..or his.."  
  
Wanda got it first, "Oh."  
  
Then Lance, "Ugh!! Pietro!"  
  
Then the rest followed by assorted laughter, ewwww's and blushes. The last of these being from the girls as they accidentally looked at the nearest guy's hands. Kurt and Todd just groaned and tried cover their hands. But Pietro decided to use hand signals to tell them to go back.  
  
"Are you quite done with grossing us out?" asked Amara.  
  
Pietro nodded, "Yep! Now on with the movie."  
  
Jubilee sat in thought. Kellie looked over and saw the look on her face. "Oh no! What are you thinking about now Jubes?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Daniel  
  
Jubilee just started laughing.  
  
"Oh God! I really don't wanna know now." Daniel groaned.  
  
"Weeeeell! Ever notice how Mr. McCoy's hands are really really."  
  
"STOP!" Said everyone.  
  
"We really gotta stop her from thinking." Said Rogue. She and Remy had been standing in the back long enough. They were already in their pj's and everyone moved to give them some room.  
  
"Easy enough, just give her some gum. She can't chew and think at the same time," Daniel said, catching a sparkler that was shot at him in his mouth, "Mmmmm, Shock Tarts!"  
  
Jubilee growled and threw a pillow at him. He dodged, and it hit Amara. She picked up both pillows and got into a fighting stance. Jubilee picked up her own pillow, also bringing up her blanket. They both started doing Bruce Lee noises as they circled, giggling.  
  
"Crouching Mattress, Hidden Blanket." Commented Daniel.  
  
"Movies starting!" Said Scott, before it could go farther.  
  
Everyone settled back down, the girls unable to resist grabbing their boyfriend's or looking at the single boys' hands once more. A round of giggles, and every guy besides Pietro kept his hands out of the open.  
  
"And they say we're perverted." Said Ray.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they all said, as the the opening ship scene from Spaceballs began to play.  
  
``  
  
Ah, Drafting. The class of the lazy man. Or the smart man. We only have one assignment a week. I'm already done for the semester! I guess I'll try to get them though the weekend. There will be a good action spot coming up soon. Will the MRA pass? What about Magneto and Sinister? What surprises are in store for our heroes, next time on United We Stand. Sorry, couldn't help the Dragonball ending. Reviews are always appreciated. Until next time. 


	20. Back into the Habit

Sorry this took so long, everything's been kinda hectic with the quarter grades coming up. Hope this appeases the great reviewing gods.  
  
`` Daniel woke to find himself practically buried in bodies. Among them, Amara, Kellie, Tabitha, Jamie, and Jubilee. The cold front had come in faster and colder than any of them had expected, and all of the sleeping bodies that had nothing to give them heat had drifted towards him in their sleep. He noticed Jamie shivering slightly, so he let out just a little more heat. The entire crowd on him gave one form of a sigh of comfort or another. He tried to move forward, but Jamie stirred slightly. He tried moving back, but found him back to back with Amara. The rest of the other boxed him in. Their sleeping bags were on his own, so he couldn't get up without disturbing them.  
  
Last time I do this without and escape route planned.  
  
He glanced over to the clock to see that it was only 6 in the morning and still dark out. He gave up and tried to go back to sleep. As he lay there with his eyes closed, he heard a slight rumbling noise.  
  
Thunder? he thought.  
  
He raised his head to see that the sound was coming from over where Kurt and Amanda were. She was snuggled under his right arm, with both of her arms draped over his chest. Kurt's tail waved in the air, back and forth, slowly.  
  
Hm. So he purrs now.  
  
He fell asleep to the sound of purrs and rain outside.  
  
Elsewhere, Mystique and Logan were also asleep. Though their conditions weren't so cozy. Mystique had fallen asleep with her head on a table. In her hand was a shot glass. Logan had draped a blanket over her and fell asleep on the couch in Xavier's study.  
  
A lone figure walked into the main room in the front of the mansion. Putting and umbrella in the stand and a coat on the wrack, the figure moved into the living room. What it found was the remmnants of a sleepover.  
  
"My my, what a picture." Storm said, smiling at the young teens, "How unfortunate you can't be this well behaved while your conscious. My word why is it so warm in here?"  
  
"Mornin Ms. Munroe. Welcome back." A voice whispered.  
  
"Daniel? Is that you? I can't see you."  
  
"Try the pile of bodies in the middle. They voted me to be the radiator for the night."  
  
"I see. How long did you all stay up."  
  
"About two in the morning. It was fun."  
  
"I'll bet." Logan said, "Welcome back Ro."  
  
"Good morning Logan. Where's Charles."  
  
"In about a trillion atoms scattered throughout the lawn." He replied.  
  
"What? What do you mean."  
  
"Come with me. It's a long story."  
  
"Ugh. What time is it?" Mystique said, coming out of the study.  
  
Storm leaped back, a bolt of lightning lighting up in her hand "What is she doing here?" she asked, her eyes glowing.  
  
"Calm yourself weather witch. I'm here on a truce. My head hurts and it's too early for this." Mystique groaned.  
  
"I told you not to have so much." Logan said.  
  
"Be quiet you. Where do you keep the advil?"  
  
"In here."  
  
The trio of adults went back into Xavier's study. They told Storm about what had happened. The session, the fight, the Brotherhood showing up, and the eventual truce and party. They came out about an hour later and headed towards the kitchen to discuss what to do for the day.  
  
"Well, this weather is perfect for a midmorning exercise."  
  
"Logan! Let them sleep. I'm sure they've had a hard night."  
  
"Yeah." Daniel whispered.  
  
"Quiet kid, rest up. You're gonna need it later."  
  
Ororro glared at him, "Logan."  
  
"Ok ok. We'll make it an afternoon practice."  
  
"Thank god." Mystique moaned, still trying to sober up.  
  
"When did you two go to sleep anyway?"  
  
"Well, if you can call passing out going to sleep, uh, I think around 11."  
  
"Someone can't hold their liquor." Daniel said.  
  
"Kid." Logan warned.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"How do you feel like being the target for a game of capture the mutant today?"  
  
"Isn't that Kurt's usual part?"  
  
"Well today you two can do it together."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
"Alright. Better start waking everyone up around 10. We gotta clean up that mess."  
  
"What am I supposed to do for 3 hours?"  
  
"Here mon ami. Let Remy help ya." A new voice said.  
  
A sound of rustling as Remy gently moved the bodies away for Daniel to move, "Thanks Remy."  
  
"No problem. Couldn't sleep with all the talking anyway."  
  
Daniel brushed himself off, "Sorry. Forgot you were a light sleeper."  
  
"Remy has to be a light sleeper. What wit Rogue throwin punches in the middle of the night." Remy grinned.  
  
"I'm hungry, want some breakfast."  
  
"Oui, that sounds good right about now."  
  
The two walked into the study, trying to keep the noise down as they got bowls of cereal, "So how are things going with Rogue now that she can touch?"  
  
"It's been much better. She's starting to lighten up now. But Remy wish she'd keep her makeup off like she did that one day."  
  
"Well, she's got her own issues to deal with right?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
They ate in silence for a while, lost in thought. After they finished they put their bowls up and went their own ways. Daniel to think, and Remy back to sleep next to Rogue. After an hour or so, everyone began, slowly but surely, to wake up.  
  
"It's cold. Where'd Danny go?" Amara said, trying to get farther into her sleeping bag.  
  
"He went off somewheres about an hour back." Remy said, "I guess he was getting claustrophobic."  
  
"Shut up. It was really cold!" Amara said.  
  
"It wasn't that cold." Amanda said.  
  
"Well that's because you have a walking shag rug to keep you warm all night." Jubilee said.  
  
Amanda stuck out her tongue, "Damn straight, and don't forget he's my rug."  
  
"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Kurt asked.  
  
"No, come rug, let's fetch you some carpet cleaner, and breakfast for me."  
  
As they left the room, the girl population, minus Wanda, gathered in the middle for a huddle.  
  
"Did you see them last night? That was so sweet!" Jubilee began.  
  
"Forget seeing, did you hear him? He was purring! Purring!" Amara said, "What a strange way of showing affection, purring like a cat."  
  
"Hmph, he never purred for me." Kitty complained.  
  
"Or me." Said Tabitha.  
  
"Well mayhap that's because ye were always chasin after Lance when you were with him." Rahne said.  
  
"Yeah Kitty, even when you hung out with him, you would always talk about Lance."  
  
Kitty just scowled.  
  
"Speaking of interesting boys, how was your night Rahne?" Jubilee said, switching targets as easily as a hunter.  
  
"What? We dinnae do anything."  
  
"Perhaps, but maybe he did something, or maybe you did something on your own." Amara said.  
  
"Yeah, it's hard to follow that tongue when it shoots out." Jubilee teased.  
  
"Well even if we did do summat, I'd still nay tell ye." Rahne stuck out her tongue.  
  
Just then Wolverine stepped in, "Alright gossip hounds, it's time for breakfast. We've got an extra special afternoon session planned today."  
  
The girls groaned, but reluctantly got up to get something to eat. They knew it was pointless to argue, and they'd just waste the time they had before the session. Soon, the kitchen turned into a bustling room full of the noises of hungry teenagers. Mystique came in, still not quite sober yet, and the room quieted. A room full of eyes stared at her, unsure of what was to happen. She held her head, "Ugh, don't mind me, I was just dying." She left, off in search for more aspirin.  
  
"Well that was strange." Pietro commented.  
  
"Worry about how you'll be feeling later. She's given me permission to include you all in on the session later, no exceptions."  
  
The Brotherhood boys and girls all gave various noises of protest.  
  
"Don't give me that. It's not too early, and no you can't leave." Logan smirked, "Maybe you'll learn a thing or two."  
  
Scott sighed, "So what are we doing today? 4 hours in the Danger room?" he asked, hiding a smile.  
  
Todd paled, "You mean in there?"  
  
"Oh I dunno, maybe Logan will be nice and all we'll have to do is combat training. It's the stealth work that's really slow and boring." Jean said, catching on to what Scott was doing.  
  
Pietro looked nervous, "Slow? Boring?"  
  
"Cut it out you two. You're scaring them!" Rogue said.  
  
"It's gonna be a game of catch the mutant." Logan said.  
  
"Aw maaan." Ray said.  
  
"Alright!" Kurt cheered, "Mein favorite! So how many do I get to embarrass today?"  
  
"Easy Elf. It'll be you and the other Energizer bunny. Girls vs. boys. Whoever catches their target first doesn't have to go through the Danger Room."  
  
"Can we shoot at them this time? There's no way we can catch him without blasting him out of the sky." Roberto said.  
  
"We'll see.."  
  
Roberto, Ray, and Bobby exchanged high fives.  
  
"When's the session gonna start?" asked Tabitha.  
  
"As soon as you all finish breakfast and get dressed." Said Logan.  
  
"So if we don't get dressed." began Bobby.  
  
"Not a chance. Get moving, all of you. Somebody tell Daniel that we're about to start."  
  
Jean closed her eyes for a moment, "He's by the lake."  
  
"I'll get him." Said Pietro, dissappearing in a blur.  
  
Pietro made it to the lake in a second or two. He found Daniel sitting on the bank in the sun with a jacket on. His back was against a tree and seemed to be resting. Pietro walked over, "Hey Daniel."  
  
Daniel's eyes opened, "Yeah?"  
  
"The session's gonna start in a few minutes. You might wanna get ready. Watcha doing out here?"  
  
"Just thinking about stuff." He brushed himself as he got up, "Thanks for telling me, I didn't wanna have Wanda come down here blasting away as it began."  
  
Pietro grinned, "You don't Wanda to come blasting at you period."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Well, gotta go, see you in a little bit." Pietro called as he zipped back to the mansion.  
  
Daniel's aura flared as he too sped off towards the mansion. He stopped as he reached the front, and started stretching. Kurt appeared in a with his usual bamf.  
  
"Gutten tag."  
  
"Hey Kurt. How do these things work?"  
  
"Well, first Herr Logan will divide them up into teams. Then we see who gets chased by which ones."  
  
"What powers do we get to use."  
  
"That I don't know. It varies from time to time. Hopefully, we'll get to fight back instead of having to run."  
  
"Yeah. What team do you hope you get?"  
  
"Any of the guys. I don't have to worry about hurting all the girls feelings later on."  
  
"Yeah, but the guys have got the firepower. Scott, Gambit, Evan, Ray, Bobby, Roberto."  
  
"Ja, but hell hath no fury like a woman who can't get her way. Particularly with Amara."  
  
"The whole princess thing."  
  
"Ja."  
  
The doors opened up, and the teams came out, dressed to kill.or at the very least seriously injure.  
  
```  
  
Well, sorry people. But that's it for today. Sorry it keeps taking so long. I keep playing scenes out in my head and I keep forgetting that I should try to write some of this down. Oh well. Hope you enjoy. I'll try to work on the next chapter. Comments are always welcome. Until next time.. 


	21. An Unbeatable Team

Sorry if I keep you waiting on these. I know it's gonna sound corny as hell, but there will be many, many anime and movie references in the battle scenes. Sorry if I come off as..you know. ANYway. Let's get on with this.  
  
``  
  
Kurt and Daniel stood to meet the mutants as they too stretched and prepared for an interesting session. Logan was barking out the restrictions of the session, praying that they didn't get themselves killed.  
  
"Ok people, listen up. Seeing as how we have the Rechargable Battery in the lineup today, I will allow full use of powers."  
  
A general cheer went up from the more destructive mutants.  
  
"HOWEVER! If a person says, stop, passes out, or any other telltale signs of serious injury, the group will bring them back to Hank. Let's keep the damage to the scenery minimal. MINIMAL do you hear me!?"  
  
"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.  
  
"Alright now. Today it will be girls vs. boys."  
  
"Alright! We call Castillo for our target!" shouted Ray, ready to get revenge.  
  
"Shaddup sparkplug! Any team can catch either of the two targets. Elf, no portin off the premises. The inside of the house is off limits! Oh, before I forget. Quicksilver and Wanda, you two are sittin this one out. With your powers it'd be too easy."  
  
"Hmph. Darn right. Where's the fun in chasing after those losers anyway." Pietro grumbled as he sat down. Wanda nodded and followed her twin.  
  
"And one last note. Jean, no telepathy to make them give themselves up. Any questions? Good! You have 60 seconds to make yourself scarce targets."  
  
"And so, the fun begins." Daniel thought to himself.  
  
"Ready!?" Logan said, hand on his watch.  
  
"Set." Kurt and Daniel replied in unison.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Kurt disappeared in his typical way, having stocked up calories this morning. Daniel's aura flashed and he went speeding for the trees. The girls had elected to go for Kurt, as his famous chivalry and flirting made him an easier target. The boys went for Daniel, figuring that since he can't disappear in a puff of smoke like the Kurt, he would be easy prey. However, both groups were about to find out the hard way why exactly the bad guys in the movies always lose, overconfidence.  
  
` Daniel headed for the trees, cutting back to normal speed as he reached the woods. His aura would have given him away, and this called for stealth.for the moment. He extended his energy pole at the ground, vaulting himself in the air, grabbing onto a thick limb, and summersaulting up into the canopy. He extinguished his blade, and began his plotting. An acorn pelted him on the top of the head. Startled, he looked up to see Kurt grinning at him.  
  
"Took you long enough. I vas getting bored."  
  
"Well, I assume you've got some crazy idea to make this interesting."  
  
"Full use of powers and a desire for revenge and you STILL vant interesting? Man, zere's no pleasing you."  
  
"Well, the girls are going for you, duh."  
  
"Ah, but vit my Manda on ze premises, zhey have no effect on me."  
  
"Suuure. So anyway, I can take care of most of the guys, since they're mostly energy based. Same goes for Amara, Jubes, and Tab."  
  
"Zat leaves me vit Evan, Bobby, Sam, Rhane, Keety, Zis, and Kellie."  
  
"Pretty much. I need to get down there eventually and see how Sam moves like he does. If I can copy the energy pattern, I should be able to copy him."  
  
"True, but vhat if he tackles you first?"  
  
"He won't."  
  
"I trust you on zes. Ok, are ve missing anyvone?"  
  
Daniel thought for a moment, "Jamie and Fred? They decided that they didn't want to do it. Fred's too slow and Jamie's too young. I think they're still sleeping."  
  
"Fine. Now vitch group should ve take first?"  
  
"The guys, it'll be so much easier. Besides, ladies first isn't always the best idea."  
  
"Agreed. I'll port us to the roof. Our time's almost up, and I can feel them moving?"  
  
"You can feel them? You been holding out on powers?"  
  
"How else can I keep track of vhere I port? I sense magnetic fields," Kurt said, gesturing to his eyes, "and some electrical fields. It's hell during thunderstorms, but it's cool."  
  
"So all the times you 'accidentally' ported in the girls bathroom?"  
  
"No comment."  
  
"You hound you. What would Amanda think?"  
  
"How can she think if she doesn't know?" Kurt said, giving Daniel a hard stare.  
  
"Alright alright. But from now on, you can only do it when she's in there."  
  
Kurt gave him a wink, "Most definitely."  
  
Kurt grabbed Daniel's shoulder, and they both ported to the top of the roof. They glanced over the edge, and saw the guys heading towards the woods, Sam and Roberto in the lead. The girls were already out of sight.  
  
"Can you sense the girls? It's too hot out for me to feel them."  
  
"Ja, zhery're over by the lake. If ve can keep zhem separated, ve shouldn't have a problem."  
  
"Well, seeing as how they're competing against each other, it shouldn't be so hard."  
  
"Right. I'll try to get rid of Scott and Gambit first, they've got the most destructive powers."  
  
"Ja, I'll distract Evan and the others. You get try to get Sam when you get the chance."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Daniel jumped off the roof, extending his blade and used it as a firepole. His aura flared and he charged the back ranks of the guys.  
  
Remy's head jerked up, "Movement from behind!" he yelled, bringing up a handful of cards and extending his bo staff.  
  
The boys all turned to see Daniel with a huge grin on his face and red blades in his hand as he mowed through them, tripping them over the poles. Scott shot a blast at him, but it disappeared before it got close. Gambit threw cards at his feet, the explosions tripping Daniel and sending him sprawling. Gambit brought his staff down, aiming for the stomach, but was tripped by a blue tail. Kurt back-flipped onto Evan's back, knocking the wind out of him. Spinning on the ball of his right foot, his left foot knocked Scott's visor off, and Kurt's tail snatched it up. Kurt leapt a full twenty feet into the nearest tree.  
  
"Sorry mein Herr." He called, laughing.  
  
Daniel dodged a kick from Gambit, then shot a bolt of electricity to stun him. Scott aimed to where he heard the sound, then opened his eyes. Daniel's hands glowed as he absorbed the energy before it even left Scott's eyes. In place of the usual destructive energy, there were two pulsing, crimson orbs. Daniel blasted Scott with his own red energy wave. Scott flew back, rolling on the ground before coming to a stop, unconscious.  
  
"Oops. Sorry Scott." Daniel said.  
  
Sudenly, he felt a tremendous pressure on his back, and a sharp pain as his breath left him. He felt the ground flying beneath him, and sensed an energy surge behind him.  
  
"Gotcha now buddy." Sam's voice said close to his ear.  
  
Daniel fought for breath, trying to find out what energy pattern Sam's ability used. Then he found it. Relatively simple, which explained how Sam could use it for so long without getting tired like Scott and Ray did. Daniel looked forward, seeing a tree up ahead. While using his power, Sam was practically invulnerable to physical impact, however, the same was not true for Daniel. He closed his eyes, absorbing the energy that Sam was putting out. They came tumbling down to the ground, separating. Daniel let his hold go, and Sam's power kicked in, sending him flying towards another end of the grounds. Daniel flopped down to the ground, trying to breath. Kurt dropped to the ground next to him.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, tail flicking behind him slowly.  
  
"Just give me a sec. What's up with the other guys?"  
  
"I took care of most of zhem. Roberto vent for a svim, and Ray thought he could save him. Todd and Lance followed them."  
  
"You're evil, you know that? That would explain the tremors I felt."  
  
"Ja, I'm an evil elf."  
  
"So how's Amanda? I assume you've been checking in?"  
  
Kurt gave him an innocent look, "I don't know vhat you're talking about."  
  
"Riiight. We've been going at this for a full half an hour and you haven't ONCE gone back to her?" (a/n: yeah, it hasn't seemed like that long, and even if it has, the Elf IS a horndog isn't he?)  
  
"Emm.. Maybe vonce or two times?"  
  
"So what's she doing?" Daniel said, getting to his feet.  
  
"She vent to go get somezhing."  
  
"Well, now the hard part."  
  
"Ja, the girls. Oh, zhey know about zhe guys."  
  
"So they're ready for us. Perfect."  
  
"Oh vell. Let's get going."  
  
"Right."  
  
Daniel started to head into the woods, but stopped. "Look out." He said, shoving Kurt behind the trees. He whipped around to catch the fire blast that Tabitha had shot from the air.  
  
She circled in the air, signaling the other girls that she had spotted them. She fired another fire blast at Daniel, who absorbed it.  
  
"Dude, let's go. She's trying to stall for time!"  
  
Daniel nodded, following Kurt back into the woods. They separated, taking to the trees, hoping to ambush the girls.  
  
`  
  
The guys were sitting out in the sun, trying desperately to warm up.  
  
"D-d-d-damn Kurt. He knew how cold t-t-t-that water w-w-as." Lance chattered.  
  
Logan was hiding a smirk, "Well, at least it's better than having Daniel roast you."  
  
"B-b-but at l-least w-w-we'd be w-w-w-w-warm." Todd said from under a pile of blankets.  
  
The buzzer sounded, signaling that someone was at the gate. Logan walked over to the intercom, "Yes?"  
  
"Hey Mr. Logan, I'm back. Can I come in?" Amanda's voice sounded over the speaker.  
  
"Sure, hold on." Logan said, hitting the button to open the gates.  
  
Amanda's car pulled up the driveway slowly, looking for any stray mutants or powers that always seemed to occur during these sessions.  
  
```  
  
Kurt looked in the direction of the gate, "'Manda's back. Ve'd better hurry." He whispered.  
  
Daniel glanced down at the group of mutants down on the forest floor. "Go for it, I don't feel like going quietly."  
  
"Thanks." Kurt said, disappearing with a bamf.  
  
Rhane jerked up, "They're in the trees!" she said, sniffing the air.  
  
**Crap** Daniel thought.  
  
Jubilee blasted the canopy with her fireworks, Kellie masking the flashes so that they wouldn't blind the others. Daniel laughed and fell towards the ground, stopping himself with Sam's power.  
  
"Morning girls." He said.  
  
"GET HIM!" Kellie yelled.  
  
Daniel shot off towards the open part of the grounds, learning quickly that though Sam's power was easier to use. It didn't have the nice effect of letting him see things in slow motion, meaning.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Daniel yelled, crashing through bushes and bursting out onto the grass.  
  
Tabitha shot down, a wind spell blasting forward. Daniel shot himself straight up, giving himself more boost then he meant and went up and up and up. He looked down, able to see the city.  
  
"Oookay, this is weird." He said to himself.  
  
The air was cooler, so it was much easier to detect Tabitha's body heat.  
  
"Gotcha." His energy pole went out, then curved like a whip, changing to electricity and slashing across Tabitha's back. She screamed in pain, before blacking out.  
  
"Shit, she's gonna be pissed when she wakes up." Daniel thought, falling to her level.  
  
He grabbed her in a fireman's-carry. He shot down, trying to keep a hold on Tabitha. He slowly used Sam's energy signal and slowly went down to earth. "Sorry Tab, didn't mean to have the voltage so high." He put her down.  
  
"There he is!" Jubilee's voice sounded from behind.  
  
"Back to the trenches." Daniel's aura flashed, and with he took off.  
  
``  
  
A fuzzy blue shape landed on the hood of her car. Most normal people would have freaked out and jerked to a stop. However, Amanda was not most people. She slowed down, "You know, you have to stop doing that."  
  
"Sorry liebes. Whatcha bring me?"  
  
"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" she said, putting on a hurt look.  
  
"Of course not!" He swept her up in his arms and kissed her face all over.  
  
Giggling, "Kurt! Put me down." Amanda said.  
  
Kurt made a whining noise inside his throat, sounding like a puppy.  
  
"Oh calm down. I'll give you a surprise."  
  
"Oooh, alright." Kurt said, still sounding mournful.  
  
"You're silly."  
  
They both heard a resounding explosion, and saw Daniel go flying into the air, Tabitha swooping up after him.  
  
"Didn't know he could do that." Amanda said.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"Did you leave him all on his own?" Amanda demanded.  
  
"Nein! He said go, so here I am." Kurt said.  
  
They looked up to see a red arc change to bright bluish-white, striking Tabitha down hundreds of feet in the air.  
  
"Ouch. She's going to kill him for zhat."  
  
"Not like she wasn't trying already."  
  
"Ja. So what did you bring me."  
  
They turned back to the trunk of the car. Kurt sniffed as a wonderful aroma came from plastic bags.  
  
"Mmmmm. Krispy Kremes!"  
  
"I thought you could use some energy food."  
  
Kurt grabbed her by the waist, dipping her down into a deep kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she giggled into it. Neither of them noticed the laughing and frustrated screams that were coming from the other side of the mansion. They felt a strong breeze.  
  
"Ahem. Kurt, not to interrupt the snog session, but we do have something to do here."  
  
Gasping, the two broke apart.  
  
"Oh, sorry Daniel. Got carried avay." Kurt grinned.  
  
Daniel shook his head, "Understandable. But c'mon, they're screaming for blood here. Oooh! Krispy Kremes!"  
  
"Hey! Those are mein!"  
  
"For both of you. I was going to wait until after the session, but."  
  
"Thanks 'Manda." Daniel said, snatching a goey doughnut and vaulting over the car to inercept the incoming girls. "Better hurry Kurt."  
  
"How come he get's Krispy Kremes too?" Kurt asked, pouting.  
  
"Because," she said, giving a peck on the lips and handing him a doughnut, "I said so."  
  
"Vell, then vhat vas I thinking! Zhere's a logical explanation for everyzhing vhen you're around."  
  
"Flattery will not get you another doughnut. Now go help him!"  
  
"Ja, I'm going."  
  
Kurt jumped over the car, clearing it by at least 5 feet, and launching himself at Rhane. He bounced off her shoulders, "Neiner neiner neiner!" he called.  
  
"Ye're mine!" Rhane growled, changing into her wolf mode and chasing after Kurt.  
  
``  
  
"Stop LAUGHING!" Amara yelled, blasting fire at Daniel, who was absorbing it and dancing on the rooftop.  
  
"Here Mara," Rogue called, touching the firestarter's forehead.  
  
They both began shooting flames at the still laughing Daniel, who was now performing gymnastics across the lawn towards them. They both transformed into their fire modes, hoping the extra boost would be enough to overwhelm him. He just held out his hand, balancing on the other in an impossible handstand, using tiny amounts of energy to keep him balanced. His hand glowed, and the flames fell off both of them.  
  
**Crap** Amara and Rogue thought in unison.  
  
His energy blast was relatively weak for him, but it carried them up, and into the fountain. The grin on his face vanished when he was lifted up off the ground. He turned to see Jean. He fired a blast at her, but it just exploded a few feet from him. She had put him in a psychokinetic bubble.  
  
"Kurt! Little help!"  
  
Rhane tried to bite at the vines holding her, "Damn ye Kurt!"  
  
"Sorry, must be going." He said, grabbing Rhane's still kicking legs and ported them both to the 'jail'. The guys were warming up now, and were waking up Scott, Remy, and Tabitha.  
  
"Another one?" Todd asked.  
  
"Ja, got to go. Bye" he disappeared to see Jean holding Daniel in the air. He projected as hard as he could a memory of Scott in the shower after gym class. It had the desired effect. Jean's eyes went wide, and she dropped Daniel. From the flat of his back he blasted Jean. Sending her to join Amara and Rogue in the fountain. Jubilee snuck up behind Kurt, and pounced. She wrapped around him, trapping his legs and feet, hoping Kellie was hurrying up.  
  
"Ack! Attacking from behind! I vould have thought better of you Jubes." Kurt said, trying to free himself from Jubilee's surpsingly strong grip.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to singe you up for Amanda."  
  
"That's where you make your mistakes. This is training you can't go easy on me, because I won't go easy on you."  
  
His tail came up and tickled Jubilee under her rib cage. Laughing, she had to let go, rolling onto her back. Kurt sprung up, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, sweeping her feet with his left leg. She went sprawling on her stomach.  
  
"Sorry Jubes." He said, before porting her into the lake, then to the others.  
  
When he got back. It was down to Kellie and Daniel. She fired a laser at him, knowing that he couldn't absorb light. He pulled a mirror out of his pocked, reflecting it into the ground.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"C'mon Kellie. Let's keep this fair. If you want energy blasts, I don't think you'll win."  
  
She growled in frustration, "Fine."  
  
Her blade extended from her hand, the blade a bright blue. Daniel's extended as well, the red color still present. He flipped it to a reverse grip, bringing the point down, grabbing the end with his left hand. Kurt sat on the roof, seeing how much they had improved their dueling skills. The strange looking grip allowed Daniel to flick his blade must faster, but it was awkward when trying to block if you didn't know what you were doing. Luckily for Daniel, he did.  
  
Kellie brought her blade in an overhead swing, moving quickly so as not to leave her stomach open. Daniel sidestepped to his left, rotating his blade over hers and flicking it down hard. The impact sent her forward, off balance. He swept his right foot forward, tripping her. She let her blade extinguish, flipping into a forward handspring and disappearing as she made herself transparent.  
  
Daniel flipped his grip back to normal, knowing she was ready for it now. He cursed himself, he should've finished it when he had the chance. Now she got a hold of what that style was about. He listened, trying to hear Kellie's movements on the damp grass.  
  
A branch snapped behind him, he brought his blade up, catching Kellie's just above his head. She kick him in the stomach, sending him on his back. She doubled the length of her blade, hoping to spear him him through the shoulder. He twisted his wrist, deflecting her blade into the ground near his head. With the longer reach, she would be at a disadvantage if he could get in close. He rolled forward, bringing another blade in his right hand to keep her blade where it was. He slashed at her neck, but she ducked under it. She shortened the blade in her right hand and extended another in her left. The two dueled with two blades, flashing back and forward in a dazzling pattern of light. The other X-men and Brotherhood came around to watch. Kurt was still on the roof seeing flaws in their techniques.  
  
"Hmm, Kellie should have been able to dodge that, why did she block? Daniel needs to keep his feet moving, he's flatfooted."  
  
A hand on his shoulder made him jump, "Perhaps that if you had they're viewpoint, it wouldn't seem so obvious."  
  
Kurt turned to see a pair of amber eyes that matched his. He narrowed his eyes and turned back to the fight. "Vhat do you vant."  
  
"To apologize."  
  
"Et's a little late for that. Maybe you can try Rogue. She's only known you're her mother for a year. Wouldn't want to wait those other 2 before you lose her."  
  
"Kurt please. You don't know the whole story. I think you of all people would know about judging something before knowing everything." Mystique said softly.  
  
Kurt sighed, "Ja, I suppose. But ve'll talk later. Vit Rogue too."  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
They sat in silence, watching the last few minutes of the fight.  
  
"I hear from Logan that it's been you who's been teaching those two to fight. I didn't know you knew how to do that."  
  
"I learned from one of ze men at ze circus."  
  
"Would you like to try your luck with me later?"  
  
"You swordfight?"  
  
"Honey, I've been around a long, long time. Shapeshifter thing. I think I'm finally down to a normal set of years though. That's why I decided to have you and your sister. No mother should bury her kids."  
  
Kurt was about to mention some other things mothers shouldn't do, but stayed silent, "How did you learn?"  
  
"Spain. Met a swordmaker. Taught me everything I know..or have forgotten. It's been so long."  
  
"I'll get you back into practice."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Kellie and Daniel were both sweating and breathing hard, but Daniel was far from tired. **Time to end this** He brought his left blade down and stabbed at Kellie's foot, extending the blade slightly. She dodged to her left, swinging her own left blade at his head. He ducked, then flicked his still elongated blade into a whip, wrapping around her ankles and pulled.  
  
"Hey!" Kellie shouted as she fell on her back.  
  
Daniel's energy whip stayed on her feet, but left his hand. It became like a pair of leg cuffs, keeping her feet together. He made another one and pinned her hands together. He brought his right blade to her throat.  
  
"Give?" he asked.  
  
She struggled for a moment, but sighed and relaxed, "Give."  
  
The bonds vanished instantly, and he extended a hand to help her up. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Well, it seems like the winners today are the targets." Said Logan.  
  
"And here comes somebody pissed," said Jubilee.  
  
Tabitha stormed up, her eyes blazing with wrath. Her hand flew back and came forward, her palm open. Daniel's strong grip caught her before the slap could land.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"You could've fucking killed me! That's a problem!"  
  
Daniel was about to answer her, but Jubilee stepped in, "Dude, what were you trying to do? Hell, what were we all trying to do? Fire is not exactly a stunning type of power."  
  
"But he can catch it.."  
  
"BUT we were shooting at Kurt too. That's the whole point of this. To get better. And if we take a few hits, then next time we try not to."  
  
"Well put Sparks. Ok, everyone inside, it's lunch time."  
  
Tabitha still sulked, her back tingling from the electric shock that had gone up and down her spine. She glared at Daniel's back, still mad. She flew inside, going up to her room to change.  
  
Amanda met Kurt with a kiss, "Congrats Fuzzy."  
  
"Please you two, get a room." Jubes said, stepping around them and going into the kitchen.  
  
"Get an elf!" Amanda called back, giggling as Kurt sniffed at her neck.  
  
"AHEM!" Logan said.  
  
Kurt broke off, "Ja, ja, lunch time."  
  
``  
  
Sorry this took so long people. It's been..strange around here lately. I DO plan to finish this AND another fic. But my sister's nonstop viewing of Harry Potter has given me an idea for a fic. So, I'll try to get that out of my head to get better ideas for this fic. 


	22. The Time Has Come, The Senate Said

Sorry it took me so long to get this back up. Now I've got TWO fics to keep going, so bear with me. I'm going to go a bit fluffy for this chapter. It's time for some relationship details.  
  
``  
  
The young mutants were cleaning up the living room. Daniel and Kurt were exempt since due to their extraordinary performance during the session.  
  
"I would never have thought you two would have made such a good team," Logan had said.  
  
Daniel and Tabitha weren't speaking at the moment.  
  
"It's probably because you beat her in the air. I mean, she and Storm are the only ones who can fly. Unless you count Sam and you now, and she's just steamed." Said Kellie.  
  
"Meh. I don't know why she's so pissed. It's not like everyone else didn't get their asses kicked." Jubilee said, putting up a sleeping bag.  
  
"Where'd Kurt go?" Daniel asked, finishing off another doughnut.  
  
"Elf's probably snogging with Amanda." Rahne said, where her and Todd were moving a coffee table.  
  
The two sat down on the couch, Rahne's head leaning on Todd's shoulder. He blushed slightly, waiting for someone to make fun of them, but nobody said a word. He smiled and whispered into her ear, "What's snogging?"  
  
She slowly turned to him, their faces only about an inch apart from each other. Her green eyes flashed mischeviously, "I'll show you."  
  
She took him by the hand and they went for a 'walk'. When they got over by the boathouse, she wrapped her arm around his waist holding him close. She smiled as he jumped slightly.  
  
"Why are ye always so nervous?" she asked him softly.  
  
"I keep waiting for you to look up at me and run away," he said, his eyes on the ground.  
  
The hurt tone of his voice made Rahne's heart jerk. "Aww. Toddy." She stopped, and turned to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry, yo. I didn't mean to upset you." He said.  
  
"I would've thought ye'd be a regular ladies man with that nice ass of yourn." She whispered as she pulled him to her.  
  
Todd's face paled, "Huh?"  
  
"Stop thinking." She said.  
  
She brought her hands up and grasped his chin, pulling him into a long kiss. He jumped slightly, but slowly relaxed. Her hands curled around his neck, pulling him tighter. Todd's fingertips went up to lightly touch her waist. He wasn't sure what to do. Sure he had seen plenty of people making out, but never had he actually thought about what he was supposed to do. He opened his mouth slowly, trying to match her movements. His lips caught her lower lip and he sucked on it gently. She moaned softly, and her hands went down to move his around her back. He wasn't sure what to do. And he doubted if Pietro and Tabitha were going to show up to teach him how to do this. He went with it. Todd moved his hands to grasp her hips as they broke for air. They joined again in a frantic motion. His mind going a blissful shade of purple as her tongue slowly went across his lips. He reciprocated, but with a professional touch. They battled for what seemed like forever. Lost in their kiss.  
  
``  
  
Kurt and Amanda were not, in fact, snogging and were up on the roof talking. They had planned to go off somewhere later, but now they were enjoying each other's company. They spotted the other duo making out beautifully by the boathouse, lost to the world.  
  
"They're so cute." Amanda said, laughing quietly.  
  
"She has veird taste in men, I'll give her zhat," Kurt said, but then saw the look on Amanda's face, "Vell, so do you in any case."  
  
"But you're nice and fuzzy." She said, hugging him.  
  
"And blue, you can't forget blue." He added.  
  
He was trying not to notice how much he wanted to kiss her. That first kiss over by the car during the session had buzzed his mind. He could barely walk after it. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now. His tail on the other hand, seemed to grow a mind of it's own just now. It slipped around her waist, the spaded end rubbing her sides affectionately. She sighed and got close to Kurt.  
  
"So what is this surprise you want to show me later?" She asked.  
  
"If I told you zhat, zhen it vouldn't be a surprise." He replied.  
  
"Meanie." She pouted, giving him the puppy dog eyes and pouting lip, "Please?"  
  
(A/N: VERY hard to say no to this ladies, use it wisely.)  
  
Kurt looked away, desperate not to spoil the surprise romantic evening he had planned later, "So um, you said your parents want to meet me?"  
  
She gave up, "Well, they wanted to meet you that first night. But then when the Professor wouldn't let me see you, I told them you got grounded for a while. But now that we can go out."  
  
"Or stay in." he teased.  
  
Unfortunately, his tail forgot that it was supposed to be a tease and rubbed just a little lower. Surprise went over Amanda's face as it gently gripped.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Kurt's face fell in horror, "Ack! I'm so sorry!"  
  
He stood up, trying to walk away, apologizing profusely in both German and in English.  
  
"Kurt calm down! It's ok." She said, grabbing his hands and making him look in her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Manda. I should've been able to keep mein tail under control."  
  
"Don't be sorry! I..kinda liked it."  
  
And unfortunately, the tail seemed to take that as it's cue. It wrapped around Amanda's back, and then Kurt's, bringing the two together in a deep kiss. Kurt's blood pounded in his head. He felt dizzy. He was strong, and yet weak at the same time. He was..grabbing Amanda's ass?! His eyes snapped open as he felt his hands slide down. Amanda moaned into the kiss, and her hands went up to play with the sensitive points on her ears. A deep purr came from his chest, and he took her reaction to mean it was ok. As they continued, another pair of lovers left the confines of reality..  
  
`` Daniel was up in one of the many sub-basements. Exploring in lieu of someone to snog with. His thoughts drifted back to home, and his friends. He wondered if Banda was ever able to win Rachel from Cippi. He laughed at the thought of them dueling over the pretty girl. Thoughts of pretty girl of course led him back to Amanda. So into his thoughts, he bumped right into Kellie.  
  
"Ow!" she yelped, as her nose hit Daniel's sturdy chest.  
  
"Sorry Kels, I wasn't payin attention."  
  
She grinned and got to her feet, "I bet you weren't. God now that the truce is going on. Everybody's snogging somewhere."  
  
"Well that's obvious. That's why I came down here." He said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
There was an odd silence as the duo walked down into a large chamber. It was Kurt's private little gym. There were rings and balance beams and bars, and a maze of things to hang from, jump through, or climb along the roof.  
  
"So. Who are you in love with now?"  
  
Daniel tripped over something, "What?"  
  
"Don't play innocent with me. You seemed awfully happy being chased around. Is that why you and kurt went for the girls second?"  
  
Daniel just grinned, "You just couldn't control yourselves."  
  
"Stop avoiding the question! You like someone! Admit it!" she said.  
  
"There's nothing to admit," Daniel said, pulling himself up and balancing on one of the beams.  
  
"C'mon Danny. Pleeease tell me?" She whined.  
  
"Tell you what? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"If I guess, will you say if I'm right."  
  
"You can guess, but I don't like anyone."  
  
She screamed in frustration, "You're so mean!"  
  
He hung upside down on a bar, his hair fell like a wave of dark brown, "I know, but you love me anyway."  
  
His hair turned purple.  
  
"Oh how childish. God, why do you even care if I like someone or not."  
  
"Becauuuse! I need to tell Mandi about your social life. We've all been worried since Amanda and you broke up."  
  
Daniel sighed, "Okay, first off. This is exactly why I don't tell you anything, because then Mandi will know. Then she'll tell someone else. And with the vast social connections you people have, it'll be all over San Antonio by next week. Second, thanks for worrying, but I can handle it on my own when I need to. Lastly, Amanda and I were together for about 18 hours before I left, so I really don't think that counts as a relationship."  
  
He fell to the ground, flipping to his feet. He walked out the door, "I'll talk to you later, I'm gonna explore some more. If I'm not back in a day or two say goodbye to everyone for me."  
  
"I will find out you know! And what am I? Your messenger girl?"  
  
His voice came from down the hall, "Ah ah ah, politically correct please. Messenger person!"  
  
His laughs went on for a few minutes before they faded.  
  
``  
  
Rogue and Remy were watching tv. Every now and then, Rogue would just put her hand on his face, to make sure that she really could touch. She just smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Remy grinned, glad that she was so happy. His nerves were still tingling slightly from the shock Daniel had hit him with, but he didn't care. He pulled her closer to him and sighed.  
  
**Life is good** they both thought.  
  
``  
  
Meanwhile, conspiracy was afoot. Jubilee and Amara had found Kellie, saying they needed her for a plan. The three sneaked up to Jubilee's room, the lava lamp and fiber optic flower giving the room an unusual light.  
  
"How come you and Amara get rooms, but me and Tab have to share?" Kellie asked aloud.  
  
"Because, Amara's bitchy, and I'm special." Jubilee said, ducking the pillow that Amara had thrown.  
  
Kellie scoffed, "I'm special too!"  
  
"ANYway," interrupted Amara, "Let's get to the point."  
  
"Right, we've decided that we need to hook Logan and Storm up." Jubilee said.  
  
"Oh! That's right! They have a thing for each other don't they?" Kellie said.  
  
"Yep. It's so obvious, but they're not doing anything about it, so we're going to have to do it ourselves. All the other girls are.busy, so we're having this little meeting."  
  
"Who else is going to be in on it?" Kellie asked.  
  
"All the girls, but we need maybe one or two guys to help get Logan." Amara replied.  
  
"Cool, so what are we going to do?"  
  
Then, Jean's voice sounded in their heads. **Everyone, get to the living room RIGHT NOW! They're voting on the Mutant Registration Act!**  
  
Assorted couples broke apart, gasping for air, and then running/hopping/phasing/porting to the living room as fast as they could.  
  
"I thought they weren't supposed to vote on this for another week!" Kitty said, coming down from the ceiling, bringing Lance with her.  
  
Daniel and Pietro arrived with an energy wake and a gust of wind. Kurt and Amanda ported in.  
  
"They decided to move it forward. I can't believe they're actually going to consider this." Logan said.  
  
"Shhh, it's starting." Sam yelled.  
  
This is KMRO News reporting. We are awaiting the results of today's voting concerning the controversial and heavily argued Mutant Registration Act.  
  
All around the country, mutants and humans watched the news, not knowing what was coming. A senator came up to the podium,  
  
"We, the Senate of the United States of America, have finally decided on the Act in question. After much debate and deliberation, we have decided that for the safety and survival of our lifestyle and culture, our decision must be this. We have no choice, but to approve of.."  
  
Reporters and started yelling questions, and there were yells of agreement, and some of outrage,  
  
"..the enforcement of this Act. We will have more details later."  
  
The only sound that could be heard at the Xavier Institute was the remote's click as Logan turned off the T.V.  
  
``  
  
Sorry this is short. I swear I'm continuing this. Many thanks to those who still read. Until next time. 


End file.
